Ocaso
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: "Él la miró; sus ojos azules, aún medio adormilados y que se entreveían por la maraña que era su flequillo, se clavaron en ella y una pequeña y divertida sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Yona creyó que se desmayaría al ver semejante imagen. —Muy bien, soy todo tuyo, ¿qué estabas diciéndome?" Universo Alterno.
1. One

**Título: Ocaso.**

**Resumen: ****«Él la miró; sus ojos azules, aún medio adormilados y que se entreveían por la maraña que era su flequillo, se clavaron en ella y una pequeña y divertida sonrisa tiró de sus labios. Yona creyó que se desmayaría al ver semejante imagen. —Muy bien, soy todo tuyo, ¿qué estabas diciéndome?»**

**Disclaimer: Historia sacada de mi mente con los personajes de Mizuho Kusanagi. Hak, no importas lo que me digan, tu eres mío 3**

**Nota: Es un universo alterno, es decir, mismos personajes, pero la historia la alterado como me ha dado la gana, queriendo encajarla con mi idea. Está ambientada en el presente. **

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**I.**

Sentía el pesado calor sobre su cuerpo, a su lado, aferrándose a ella, y era tan familiar y agradable, que una involuntaria sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando despertó esa mañana.

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera y tan solo quedaban unos minutos para que sonara el despertador como todos los días, así que Yona cerró los ojos por un momento y se apretujó aún más contra las sabanas y el calor humano que tenía a su espalda.

Escuchó un gruñido ronco y somnoliento, que consiguió estremecerla y ponerle los pelos de puntas, y el brazo que rodeaba su cintura se ciñó un poco más, asegurándose -inconscientemente, estaba segura- de que no pudiera escapara de aquel confortable lugar.

_"Como si quisiera hacerlo"_, pensó sacudiendo mentalmente la cabeza.

Lentamente, y con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, se dio la vuelta sobre sí misma hasta quedar tumbada mirando al techo y, rozando con la yema de los dedos la suave piel del brazo que la sostenía, ladeó el rostro para mirarlo.

Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que vio aquel rostro lleno de paz. El pelo despeinado y alborotado como si hubiera pasado los dedos cientos de veces por él. Sus labios formando una pequeña mueca de reposo y serenidad. Sus interminables pestañas oscuras rozándole las mejillas.

Sin embargo, no importaba las veces que lo hubiera visto ni el tiempo que llevasen en esa extraña y confortable rutina, que siempre que lo veía sentía ese habitual salto del corazón -a punto de escapársele por la garganta- y el irritable cosquilleo que parecían cientos de dragones volando en el interior de su estómago.

Y esa vez, cómo no, no fue la excepción.

—¿Piensas desgastarme con tu mirada?

Yona sintió sus mejillas enrojecer hasta quedar en el mismo color de su cabello y apartó las pupilas como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica, pasando a observar el impoluto techo al igual que si fuera lo más importante del universo. Lo escuchó reírse ligeramente -un sonido ronco y bajo que penetró por cada poro de su piel- y soltar un sonido gutural, parecido al de un animal desperezándose, antes de inclinar la cabeza delante y restregar su frente contra el hombro de ella en un movimiento involuntario.

—Buenos días, princesa— murmuró aún con media conciencia dormida— Hoy estás especialmente madrugadora, ¿eh? ¿Estás nerviosa por el examen?

_¿Examen? ¿De qué examen habla?, _se preguntó, momentáneamente confundida. Entonces recordó la prueba de matemáticas que tenía esa mañana y se aferró a un clavo ardiendo. Porque si él, algún día, llegaba descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba verlo dormir, tranquilo y apacible, no dejaría de molestarla hasta que la muerte se los llevara -o ella misma decidiera ir a su encuentro.

—Hum, sí— se mordió el labio inferior. Percibió, entonces, los dedos de él clavarse en su cintura -muy muy por el borde del bajo de la camiseta del pijama, a unos milímetros de su piel- y su notó como su corazón daba una voltereta.

—Seguro que te saldrá genial, deja de darle tantas vueltas o será peor con los nervios— gruñó y, por el tono de voz que usó, Yona sabía que aún tenía los ojos cerrados; como siempre, aprovechaba hasta el último momento holgazaneando— Has pasados las últimas tardes encerrado con Yoon en la biblioteca, relájate, que todo irá bien.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, él mismo sabía que eso era como pedirle peras al olmo, o que Shin-Ah se presentara voluntario para hablar en voz alta en clase, o que Kija decidiera visitar el terrario del zoo municipal, o que Jae-Ha tirara la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba a todas partes; algo absoluta e irrevocablemente imposible.

—Pero…

—¡Sshh! Todavía no ha sonado la alarma, ¿no? Seguro que afuera ni siquiera las calles están puestas, así que, concédeme unos minutos para que me despierte y despeje y entonces tendrás toda mi atención puesta en ti, princesa.

Yona refunfuñó algo por lo bajo, sintiendo como las mejillas se acaloraban de nuevo, y un apacible silencio se instaló entre ambos. Minutos después, casi se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando los -aventureros y muy tentadores- dedos de él que estaban sobre su camiseta realizaron movimientos ascendente y descendente de forma distraída, y Yona -infame y pecadora muchacha- deseó que esos dedos bajaran un poco más, tan solo _un poquito _más.

De pronto, y sacándolos de esa íntima y tranquila burbuja que los alejaba de todo y todos, la alarma resonó en la habitación -tan estridente y molesta- y Yona soltó todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo; aunque este volvió a quedarse retenido cuando lo escuchó resoplar por lo bajos algo que no llegó a entender antes de incorporarse por encima de ella para apagar el dichoso aparatito que descansaba en su mesita de noche. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados, de una forma completamente diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada, y ella no pudo moverse porque estaba segura de que, si lo hacía, su cuerpo estallaría en mil pedazos o sería calcinado por el fuego que había nacido en partes de interior que no sabía que existían.

Él la miró; sus ojos azules, aún medio adormilados y que se entreveían por la maraña que era su flequillo, se clavaron en ella y una pequeña y divertida sonrisa tiró de sus labios.

Yona creyó que se desmayaría al ver semejante imagen.

—Muy bien, soy todo tuyo, ¿qué estabas diciéndome?

·

_«—Mira, Yona, ven. _

_La pequeña de cuatro años se escondió aún más detrás de las piernas de su padre y asomó ligeramente la cabeza por un lateral, lo justo para observar con curiosidad y cierto recelo al niño dos años mayor que no dejaba de mirarla a unos metros de ella. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el pelo oscuro le caía por la frente, tapándole un poco sus ojos claros, mientras la miraba como si fuera una especie rara de animal, nunca antes descubierta. _

_ —Él es Son Hak, y su abuelo, Mundok, es muy buen amigo mío— siguió diciéndole Il, sonriéndole alentadoramente— ¿Por qué no vas a saludarlo?_

_La niña sacudió la cabeza y se escondió sin cumplir la petición del hombre. _

_ —Abuelo, ¿qué le pasa? ¿Es muda? — preguntó Hak, al ver la reacción de ella, frunciendo el ceño; sus palabras consiguieron que se ganara un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte del señor Mundok— ¡Auch, eso ha dolido! — se quejó, llevándose una mano a la zona golpeada. _

_ —Eso por insolente, mocoso— gruñó el hombre fulminando con la mirada al pequeño— Anda, ve y acércate tú._

_ —¡Pero si no quiere ni verme! — exclamó Hak mirando incrédulo a su abuelo. "_Está perdiendo la cabeza", _no pudo evitar pensar con burla— Ya estás viendo cómo se esconde. _

_ —Porque eres un bruto. Vamos, pórtate bien y hazlo como te he enseñado— le instruyó Mundok sin ceder ni un ápice. _

_Hak suspiró y, bajo la divertida de Il, dio un par pasos vacilantes hacia él; sus ojos estaban fijos en el bulto tras sus piernas y, especialmente, en esos ojos violetas -que le habían llamado la atención la primera vez que los vio- fijos en él, que estudiaban cada movimiento que hacía el niño como si él fuera el cazador y ella la presa. Cuando solo quedaron un par de pasos entre ellos, esbozó una sonrisa -le costó, sí, pero así decía el abuelo que había que hacerlo- y, entonces, se inclinó hacia delante en una burda reverencia. _

_ —Encantado, princesita, mi nombre es Hak. _

_De más está decir que se ganó un nuevo golpe, esta vez en la parte superior de la cabeza y con los nudillos, y él se quejó en voz alta por el dolor que le recorrió de arriba abajo. _

_Sin embargo, la sonrisa que ella mostró en sus labios ante semejante escena permanecería para siempre en su memoria.»_

_·_

—¿Cómo te ha salido? — inquirió Yoon, quién se encontraba a su lado guardando sus útiles en el estuche; prácticamente todos en la clase ya habían salido, pues, Yoon, en su incansable deseo de que todo saliera perfecto, se había quedado el último repasando y retocando una y otra vez las respuestas hasta que las veía impolutas.

Yona sonrió ampliamente.

—Mejor de lo que pensé, es decir, las dos primeras seguro que la tengo bien porque fue las que hicimos hace un par de días, aunque menos mal que las repasé anoche, y la tercera ha sido muy fácil— la comisura de sus labios decayó un poco e hizo una meca— La cuarta es la que más dudas tengo, pero bueno, me puedo permitir un margen de error…

El guapo joven la miró con petulancia y una media sonrisa de orgullo, y se colgó la mochila al hombro.

—Sabía que con mis clases te iba a ir genial, Yona. Sacarás buena nota, seguro.

Salieron de la clase y juntos se encaminaron hacia el comedor -donde ya tendrían que estar los demás, seguramente preguntándose dónde se habrían metido y siendo Kija el único que les esperaría para comer- y, por el camino, el móvil de la chica le vibró en el bolsillo. Curiosa, lo sacó y se detuvo a mitad de un paso.

Yoon, viendo que su amiga no lo seguía, le echó un vistazo por encima del hombro.

—¿Yona? ¿Qué pasa?

La chica al principio no contestó. Después, sonrió -una sonrisa amplia y brillante, una que subía hasta su mirada y parecía alumbrar hasta el más oscuro rincón del planeta- y luchó contra las ganas de ponerse a saltar y gritar en mitad del pasillo.

—¡Adivina quién me ha escrito!

·

_«Cuando la escuchó suspirar por décima vez en lo que llevaban de comida, no pudo ignorarla más y la miró de reojo. _

_Se encontraba sentada a su lado, sus piernas balanceándose inconscientemente, y no dejaba de juguetear con los granos de arroz que había en su plato. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la palma de una de sus manos y tarareaba una canción muy bajito, de forma que solamente él podía oírlo. _

_Las voces de Il y Mundok llenaban la mesa, hablando de sus trabajos o algo que habían dicho en las noticias; no estaba muy seguro porque tampoco es que les estuviera echando mucha cuenta. _

_Honestamente, él también se encontraba bastante aburrido. _

_Hubiera preferido quedarse con Han Dae y Tae Woo jugando a la consola que tener que ir a esta aburrida comida con Il y su hija. A ver, no es que los detestara ni mucho menos. En realidad, el señor Il le caía bien, siempre que le veía le preguntaba por sus partidos de fútbol y alguna que otra vez había ido a verlo junto con su hija, y, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, le gustaba cuando la pequeña Yona -o "princesita", como a él le gustaba llamarla- lo animaba efusivamente en los partidos, como si se estuviera jugando la vida en cada jugada. _

_Sin embargo, sabía que las comidas entre el abuelo y su amigo se alargaban a veces demasiado tiempo, y él se había comprado un juego nuevo para la play que estaba deseando estrenar. _

_Escuchó a Yona suspirar una vez más._

_ —¿Qué te pasa?_

_No pudo aguantar más. Intentando que los mayores no lo advirtieran, Hak se inclinó hacia la derecha y le susurró aquellas palabras, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de una pequeña Yona de cinco años. _

_ —Estoy aburrida— farfulló, sacando ligeramente el labio inferior en una mueca. _

_Hak no pudo evitar pensar en lo dulce y tierna que se veía. _

_ —Yo también— le confesó, apartando la mirada rápidamente— Pero tenemos que aguantar hasta que terminen y volvamos a casa._

_¿Por qué justo ese día habían decidido ir a la calle y no quedarse en alguna de las dos casas? Así, por lo menos, podrían irse a ver la tele o a jugar un rato. Yona siempre estaba pidiéndole jugar a princesas y dragones y, aunque no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea, ahora mismo prefería estar haciendo eso que pasar un minuto más allí. _

_Volvió a su sitio y su mirada se perdió en el restaurante al que habían ido. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Yona volvía a suspirar y seguía jugueteando con su comida mientras los mayores seguían enfrascados en la conversación como si no hubiera nadie más, sus platos a medio comer aún. _

"Estos no tienen prisa ninguna"_, pensó frustrado. _

_¿Qué podían hacer entonces?_

_ —Abuelo— dijo, ganándose la atención no solo de los dos hombres, sino también de la pequeña que estaba a su lado— ¿Podemos irnos Yona y yo al parque que está en la calle de al lado? Cuando terminéis podéis ir a buscarnos allí. _

_La sonrisa que mostró Yona hizo que su corazón aumentara de velocidad. _

_ —¿Podemos ir, papá, por favor? — sus ojos brillaron entusiasmados. _

_Tanto él como Mundok se miraron entre ellos indecisos. _

_ —Bueno, no sabemos si…— empezó a decir Il lanzándole una mirada preocupada a Yona. _

_ —¿Por favor? ¡Nos portaremos bien! — insistió Yona._

_Il miró a Mundok y vio como este se encogía de hombros. Después, se giró hacia Hak, quién esperaba un poco impaciente. _

_ —¿Prometes cuidarla, muchacho? Dejo a mi hija en sus manos. _

_ —Sí, lo haré— asintió, con un rostro más solemne de lo que la situación requería. _

_Il asintió a su vez y terminó suspirando. _

_ —Muy bien, podéis ir. Pero si tenéis algún problema volved de inmediato, ¿vale?_

_ —¡Gracias, gracias, papi! — festejó Yona y bajándose de un salto de la silla, cogió del brazo de Hak y tiró de él— ¡Vamos, vamos al parque!_

_Hak ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su petición, porque lo último que quería era hacer de niñera de una entusiasmada y enérgica Yona que estaba seguro que no dejaría de ordenarle cosas sin parar; pero la sonrisa que mostraba y el brillo de sus ojos era excesivo para lo que él podía aguantar. _

_Así fue como Hak, escondiendo una sonrisa que quería surcar sus labios, fue tras la muchacha, pensando que, efectivamente, la cuidaría de cualquier cosa que le pasara. Esa sonrisa era demasiado bonita para que desapareciera.»_

_·_

—Llegáis tarde— comentó Zeno cuando Yona y Yoon tomaron asiento en los dos únicos sitios que estaban libres en esa mesa de siete, ubicados entre el rubio y el peli azul.

Ya tenía su comida prácticamente terminada y le estaba echando miraditas de anhelo a las patatas que había en la bandeja de Kija, que todavía no habían sido tocadas. Tal y como habían pensado, fue el único que los esperó; incluso, el callado y bueno de Shin-Ah no dejaba de mordisquear en bocados pequeños su porción de piza, como si así su falta fuera menos grave.

—¿Y esa espléndida sonrisa, querida Yona? — preguntó Jae-Ha antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa— Te hace ver aún más guapa. ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno?

—¿Es por el examen? ¿Te ha ido bien? — continuó Kija inclinándose hacia delante.

—¿Qué creéis? — bufó Yoon cogiendo una de sus patatas y llevándosela a la boca— Soy su profesor, os aseguro que le habrá salido muy bien.

Ese comentario se ganó unas risas entre los que estaban en la mesa. Yona sonrió aún más y su mirada se cruzó con la de Hak, con la mesa ubicada entre ellos, y sintió su estómago apretarse cuando él alzó una ceja en un interrogante mudo.

—Bueno— musitó, de pronto, poniéndose muy nerviosa. Apartó la mirada un instante para dejarla la superficie de la mesa, volvió a mirar a Hak furtivamente y después la apartó como se hubiera quemado; su comportamiento atrajo la atención de todos los de la mesa, en especial la del joven de pelo azabache— El examen me ha ido bien, pero también…

—¿Yona? — inquirió Kija con un matiz de preocupación ante su silencio repentino.

Hak frunció el ceño, contrariado, y este se hizo más pronunciado cuando cruzó la mirada con Jae-Ha y ambos vieron que estaban igual de confundidos.

—Es Soo Won— se metió Yoon cuando vio que ella no iba a decir nada más, echándole un breve vistazo a la chica— Le ha escrito hace un momento diciéndole que viene de visita este fin de semana.

Todos en la mesa se sorprendieron al igual que si Yona se hubiera levantado y puesto a bailar la conga encima de la mesa. Shin-Ah abrió los ojos como platos y murmuró un suave "oh", Kija soltó un "mierda" - vocabulario para nada usual en el chico y que si lo escuchara su abuela se llevaría un buen tirón de orejas-, Zeno soltó una carcajada seca movido por la impresión y Jae-Ha entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Aun así, todos a una, como si hubieran sido accionados por un interruptor, miraron a Hak, quién no parecía haberse movido ni un milímetro desde que el chico habló. Tenía la mirada puesta en la bandeja y observaba su trozo de pizza como si pudiera hacerlo arder con solo su voluntad. Nadie dijo nada.

—Hoy es viernes.

Yona habría esperado cualquier respuesta menos esa. La cogió con la guardia baja, así que, lo único hizo fue abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces no sabiendo qué responder.

—Viene hoy, entonces— siguió diciendo y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Yona sintió su corazón acelerarse, pues sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido hasta hacerlos ver casi negros—¿Y no pensaba mencionarlo antes? No sé, a lo mejor tendríamos nuestros planes e iba a joderlos un poco, pero eso qué importa, ¿verdad?

—Bueno…— musitó Yona aún muda.

Hak suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Da igual, ya lo sé— se levantó, sin haber tocado mucho su comida, y miró a Jae-Ha y Shin-Ah con desinterés— Me voy ya para al campo que quiero entrenar un poco antes de esta tarde. ¿Venís?

_—_Hum, claro— parpadeó Jae-Ha y lanzándole una mirada al peli azul, ambos se levantaron. Mientras Hak se marchaba sin despedirse de nadie, Shin-Ah sacudió la mano en una despedida silenciosa y el peliverde se acercó a donde la chica permanecía meditabunda— Ignóralo cuando se pone así, querida.

La pelirroja suspiró.

—Odio que Hak se enfade conmigo y el no saber por qué cada vez que menciono a Soo Won. Creía que eran amigos— murmuró ella mordiéndose el labio inferior y observando el lugar por el que el joven había desaparecido.

Jae-Ha soltó una suave carcajada.

_"Ay, tan inocente e ingenua"_, pensó divertido.

—Te aseguro que Hak no está enfado contigo— _"más bien creo que es consigo mismo y su cobardía a la hora de sincerarse"_ —, tan solo déjalo con sus tonterías. Ya se le pasará.

Yona asintió, nada convencida con sus palabras, aun así, y suspiró.

—¿Vendrás al partido esta noche?

La sonrisa que le mostró la chica consiguió deslumbrarlo por un momento y su corazón se apretujó un poco. Yona era su sol. Tan brillante y cálida, pero definitivamente inalcanzable.

—Claro, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

·

_«—¿Por qué estás tan contenta? — inquirió Hak, viéndola revolotear de un lado para otro en su habitación. Su padre había tenido que hacer un mandado urgente, así que la había dejado al cuidado de su amigo Mundok y, por consiguiente, de él. _

_ —Por nada— canturreó ella mientras cotilleaba en su estantería. El chico ya se había cansado de pedirle que no tocara sus cosas, así que había terminado por tirar la toalla, y se limitaba a pedirle que dejara las cosas en su sitio una vez terminara de toquetearlo todo. _

_ —Si tú lo dices…— murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros, y, girando la silla de escritorio, continuó la partida que había pausado un momento._

_ La escuchó canturrear por lo bajo la canción de unos dibujos que estaban de moda, la miró de reojo, y se la encontró pasando las páginas de unos de sus libros: _Eragon, _el que siempre cogía cuando iba a su casa. La sonrisa de sus labios sería capaz de deslumbrar a un ciego y Hak se vio observándola embobado, sin darse cuenta de que había muerto en el juego. _

_En algún momento, la pelirroja alzó la mirada y cuando se encontró con que él no le quitaba ojo, sus mejillas se colorearon. _

_ —¿Qué pasa? _

_Hak parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos súbitamente, y farfullando algo, sacudió la cabeza. _

_ —¿Podrías dejar de cantar? Tu voz me desconcentra— mintió descaradamente -porque Yona tenía una voz muy bonita y le gustaba mucho escucharla-, girándose al juego y volviendo a cargar contra los zombis._

_La sintió acercarse a él, sin apartar la mirada, y eso lo puso más nervioso. Se obligó a mirar a la pantalla. _

_ —¿Estás enfadado conmigo? — inquirió, y el tono dulce y triste que usó lo dejó aún más descolocado que sus palabras. _

_ —¿Cómo? _

_Yona lo cogió de un brazo para llamar su atención y a Hak le dio igual volver a morir -metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto- si obtenía como recompensa la mirada violácea de la chica puesta en él como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Su estúpido corazón tembló inevitablemente._

_ —Me has hablado muy feo… ¿Es porque estás enfadado conmigo? Lo siento si te molesté…_

_Ay, no, que no lo mirara así porque lo desarmaba por completo… ¿Cómo podía reprocharle algo cuando usaba ese tono de voz y sus ojos en su contra?_

_Iba abrir la boca para decir -o balbucear más bien- algún patético intento de palabras, pero en ese momento oyeron un par de golpes en la puerta de la habitación. Hak soltó todo el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones cuando Yona apartó la mirada, y maldijo en su cabeza. Cómo se diera cuenta de la influencia que tenía sobre él, esa chiquilla podría hacer con él lo que quisiera. _

_ —¿Hak? Yona, cariño, ¿estás ahí? — se escuchó la lejana voz de Il. _

_Hak observó el momento exacto en el ceño fruncido de la niña mutaba a la más absoluta felicidad y emoción y sintió su estómago tirarle, incomprensiblemente. Yona corrió a la puerta y la abrió, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de su padre. _

_ —¡¿Ya estáis aquí?! — exclamó entusiasmada saliendo de la habitación por un lateral suyo. _

_Hak la vio desaparecer, olvidándose completamente de él, y escuchó el chillido que soltó cuando iba, creía, por el medio del pasillo. Como si se hubiera quemado el trasero, saltó de la silla y corrió a la puerta. Se asomó, preocupado porque le hubiera pasado algo, y la escena que se encontró la dejó descolocado. Yona -su princesita- estaba abrazando a un chico de la misma edad que Hak con el semblante resplandeciente, con una sonrisa que podría partir su rostro por la mitad. El aire escapó de sus pulmones con fuerzas e ignoró el ardor que apareció en su pecho. _

_ —Hak, te presento a Soo Won, mi sobrino— le dijo Il, quién se encontraba a su lado, admirando también la escena. _

_Hak lo escuchó a medias, por la dulce voz de Yona, parloteando sobre lo mucho que le había echado de menos y lo feliz que estaba de verlo, no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza.»_

_·_

—Nos vemos luego, Yona— se despidió Kija, saludándola desde el lugar del piloto. Zeno, a su lado, se despidió también con una sonrisa mientras mordía una papa del paquete que tenía en su regazo— ¿Sobre a qué hora quieres que venga a recogerte para ir a ver el partido? — se acordó en el último momento.

La chica reflexionó, colgándose la mochila al hombro.

—Pues… Soo Won dijo que estaría aquí sobre las 6… ¿Qué te parece venir sobre las 7? — les sonrió ampliamente.

El peliblanco asintió, correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

—Bien, iré a recoger a Zeno y Yoon primero y luego vendré a por ustedes dos, ¿vale?

—¡A Zeno primero que quiere sentarse delante! — pidió el rubio.

Kija puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hasta luego, Yona.

—¡Adiós, chicos!

El coche empezó a moverse y Yona los vio desaparecer al final de la calle residencial. Suspiró y se giró para entrar en su casa. Nada más abrir la puerta, unos pasos corriendo hacia ella la alertaron.

—¡Hermana, llegaste! — gritó Tae-Yeon, tirándose a sus brazos.

—Hey, ¿qué tal la escuela? — rio por el incansable entusiasmo del niño.

—Ha estado bien. Hoy he jugado al balón con los demás chicos— sus ojos brillaban mientras le iba contando— E incluso he marcado un gol, ¿lo puedes creer? Pero después me dolía mucho el pecho así que me senté en el césped y animé a los demás.

—Eso es genial, cariño— sonrió enternecida y preocupada, la salud del pequeño Tae-Yeon era demasiado delicada y aunque todos querían que tuviera una vida normal, no podían evitar saltar los problemas— Ojalá poder haberlo visto.

Fueron hacia la cocina y Yona sacó del frigorífico la botella de zumo y, echando en dos vasos, le dio uno al niño y el otro se lo bebió ella mientras Tae-Yeon seguía hablándole de la escuela.

—¿Dónde está el abuelo? — preguntó Yona con curiosidad; era raro no encontrárselo por ahí refunfuñando entre dientes por alguna pelea o roce que hubiera tenido con Hak o con sus trabajadores.

—En el despacho, terminando un trabajo— respondió Tae-Yeon.

—¿Ha pedido que no lo molestemos? — el abuelo odiaba que lo molestaran cuando estaba enfrascado en los negocios de la empresa, sin embargo, había algunas veces más que otras; así que cuando el abuelo pedía expresamente que no lo importunaran, se aseguraban de no hacerlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario -lo que se traducía a una recaía de Tae-Yeon y poco más.

—No, dijo que hoy no tenía mucho trabajo.

Bien, entonces podía ir a hablar con él.

Dejó al niño en el salón viendo la tele y subió a la planta de arriba para dejar la mochila en su habitación. Miró la cama, que se encontraba desecha de nuevo, y recordó la última mirada que le había dedicado Hak, allí, en la cafetería. Sintió un retortijón en el estómago -Hak cada día se aseguraba de recordarle lo idiota que era, y que su faceta de por las noches no era nada más que algo pasajero- y apartó esa imagen rápidamente de su cabeza. No quería perder su tiempo pensando en cosas imposibles y, en realidad, tenía mejores cosas en las que centrarse como, por ejemplo, la cercana visita de su querido Soo Won.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando pensó en su primo y luchó por no ponerse a bailotear en medio de la habitación; hacía ya casi medio año que no se veían y el mensaje de esta mañana había sido una grata sorpresa porque lo echaba mucho de menos.

Yona lo recordaba como una presencia constante en su vida, algunas veces más cercanas y otras más lejas, pero siempre con lugar muy especial en su corazón.

Su padre y el de él, Yu-Hon, eran hermanos y se llevaban muy bien, así que, a pesar de que vivían en distintas ciudades, se veían a menudo. Yona lo adoraba muchísimo y le encantaba pasar tiempo a su lado porque no había conocido a una persona más buena y dulce que él -siempre le traía una piruleta de cereza porque sabía que era su favorita, la llevaba al parque cuando era chica o la escuchaba en cada pataleta que ella tenía sin cansarse. Sin embargo, cuando Yona tenía cinco años, murió el padre de Soo Won y su madre se mudó a otra cuidad que estaba mucho más lejos. A la pequeña Yona se le partió el corazón y lloró a mares, y lo único que pudo calmarla fue la promesa de Soo Won de que jamás se olvidaría de ella y siempre estarían en contacto.

Y así había sido.

A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, ambos se mantenían en contacto, ya sea por mensajes, correos o llamadas de Skype, y la pelirroja sentía su corazón querer salírsele del pecho cada vez que él se acordaba de ella y le hablaba primero o alguien lo mencionaba en una conversación.

Y, sí, a Yona le gustaba, y ni siquiera recordaba el momento en el que todo empezó. De un momento a otro había pasado de sonreír feliz cuando lo veía a través de la pantalla del ordenador a sentir la boca seca, el corazón en la garganta y cientos de mariposas cada vez que escuchaba su voz a través del auricular

Sabía que era patética porque para Soo Won solo era su primita chica, pero el corazón no se rige por reglas y a Yona le había dado bien fuerte.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse la mente. Debía hablar con el abuelo y decirle que Soo Won iba a quedarse en el fin de semana; sabía que él no se molestaría por el poco tiempo de antelación -como si lo hacía otro que ella conocía-, Mundok le tenía mucho cariño a ese muchacho.

_"¿Por qué se enfada cada vez lo menciono?", _no pudo evitar preguntarse. _"¿Por qué parece que se ha tomado un vaso de vinagre cuando hablo de él? Siempre se han llevado bien, le sonríe sinceramente y hablan a menudo los dos… ¿Por qué, entonces, te comportas de esa manera, Hak?"_

Preguntas y preguntas que no tenían respuestas.

·

_«— ¿Qué? — jadeó, sintiendo como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el pecho. Mundok, frente a él -aparentemente impasible e imperturbable- inclinó la cabeza derrotado— No, no, dime que es mentira…_

_ —Jamás te mentiría con esto, hijo._

_No, claro que no, él lo sabía. Era simplemente que no podía creérselo, su cabeza no podía digerir y aceptar la información que estaba recibiendo. Il, el bueno de Il no podía estar…_

_Un rostro se implantó en su cabeza y todo el aire fue sacado de sus pulmones mientras el suelo parecía inclinarse peligrosamente bajo sus pies. _

_ —¿Dónde está Yona? ¿Cómo está ella? — inquirió frenético. Oh, no, Yona tendría que estar destrozada, ella… no…_

_La respuesta del hombre fue la de mover la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras. _

_ —Arriba, en la habitación de invitados. Nada más me enteré de la noticia fui a recogerla del colegio y me la traje aquí— explicó en un tono forzadamente monocorde. Hak sabía que su abuelo debía estar sufriendo -no por nada estaba hablando de su mejor amigo- pero él no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera aquella niña de bonitos ojos y mirada violácea que lo volvía loco—Ella… parecía que iba a romperse en mil pedazos por la forma en la que lloraba…— murmuró con la mirada fija en algún punto indeterminado, buceando en sus recuerdos— Se quedó dormida en el sofá después de puro agotamiento y la llevé a la habitación de invitados. _

_No necesitó más palabras. Tirando la mochila de cualquier manera en una esquina del vestíbulo, dejó atrás a su abuelo y corrió por las escaleras en busca de la habitación de la chica. Su corazón golpeaba contra su caja torácica con fuerzas, parecía que estaba a punto de salirse, y sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas que retenía con mucho esfuerzo. _

_Llegó a la habitación y jadeó cuando, al abrir la puerta, observó el bulto que no dejaba de retorcerse bajo las sábanas. Sin perder ni un instante se acercó a la cama y sintió su alma caer a sus pies cuando descubrió el semblante de la niña -que seguía dormida- desfigurado por una mueca de dolor. Lo que sea que estuviera soñando no parecía distar mucho de la realidad. _

_ —Papá…— murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza— Papá… ¿dónde estás? No corras… Papá…_

_Algo dentro de él se rompió al verla tan perdida, frágil y asustada. No, no, ella no podía estar así. Ella…_

_ —Princesa— susurró, acariciando su rostro con ternura— Princesa, despierta, por favor. _

_ —Papá…_

_ —Princesa, vamos…— le quitó un mechón de su cabello de la cara— Ven a mí, despierta. _

_Yona despertó y durante un momento se sintió perdida, como si el mundo le hubiera dado la espalda. Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hak -que la observaba mudo de preocupación- y las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia. _

_ —Hak…— murmuró en un hilillo de voz. _

_Y se tiró a sus brazos, quienes la acogieron con fuerza y ternura. _

_Hak la sostuvo todo el tiempo. Sus sollozos conseguían desgarrar una parte de corazón -la parte que le pertenecía desde el primer momento que la vio- y la impotencia y la pena campaba a sus anchas su pecho como una losa de mil kilos aplastándolo sin piedad. _

_ —Se ha ido…— decía ella una y otra vez— Hak, Hak, Hak, papá se ha ido. Papá no está, Hak— lo llamaba como si fuera lo único que conseguía mantenerla a flote— Quiero ver a papá, ¿por qué me tuvo que dejar? ¿Por qué, Hak? Quiero verlo. Llévame con mi papá._

_El muchacho la escuchó y sostuvo sin derrumbarse, porque sabía que ella lo necesitaba entero. Il había sido importante para él y le dolía su pérdida, pero no podía imaginarse lo que debía estar sintiendo Yona en estos momentos. Él no había conocido a sus padres, Mundok era lo más parecido a una familia que tenía al adoptarlo a los 3 años, y estaba seguro de que si algún día ese viejo faltaba en su vida iba a sufrir y mucho._

_ —Me ha dejado sola…_

_ —¿Qué? — habló por primera vez en lo que parecieron años, pero es que simplemente no podía dejarlo pensar— Ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo, princesa. Tú no estás sola, nunca lo estarás, no mientras yo esté vivo— la apretó con más fuerzas, su movimiento haciendo eco a la firmeza y veracidad de sus palabras. _

_ —¿Me lo prometes? — sollozó Yona— No me dejes tú también, Hak, no me dejes…_

_ —Jamás. Siempre estaré a tu lado. _

_Tenía nueve años cuando le hizo esa promesa. Nunca en su vida estaría tan seguro de una decisión como la que tomaría esa noche, una que le marcaría durante toda su vida.»_

_·_

El campo de fútbol estaría a reventar y _Los Dragones de Kouka _apostaban su victoria a favor de ese hecho. Se notaba que estaban en la final del campeonato y estaban los nervios a flor de piel porque la gente no dejaba de llegar, aún a casi una hora para que comenzara el partido, y habría un momento en el que no cabría ni una hoja entre los asientos de las gradas.

Menos mal que había algunos asientos reservados para los acompañantes de los jugadores y entre Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah y Hak podían conseguir lugares suficientes para sus amigos, si no, se habrían tenido que quedar de pie.

Los mencionados se encontraban charlando en el banquillo con algunos más del equipo mientras esperaban a que el entrenador llegara después de encargarse de unos papeles de último momento para que pudieran empezar a calentar.

El otro equipo, _Las estrellas de Xing, _pertenecientes al instituto del barrio del al lado -y el enemigo acérrimo durante muchos años- ya estaban ocupando su parte del campo, corriendo por los límites en círculo.

En algún momento de la conversación -mientras Jae-Ha comentaba los últimos cambios que le había hecho a su moto-, Shin-Ah desvió su atención por encima del hombro de Hak y este no necesitó traducción alguna para saber lo que significaba: los chicos habían llegado. Una necesidad nacida desde lo más profundo de su interior fue la que le obligó a mirar también en esa dirección -necesitaba verla, aunque sea un segundo- y asegurarse -estúpidamente- de que estaba bien; sobre todo después de lo tirante que había estado la cosa tras su marcha -huida- del comedor, cuando la rabia que había sentido había sido demasiado para poder controlarla y si no se hubiera marchado de allí como alma que lleva el diablo le hubiera gritado lo tonta e infantil que estaba siendo.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando, al girarse, encontró a solo tres chicos, sin rastro alguno de la pelirroja entre la multitud. ¿Qué…? Su cuerpo se tensó como las cuerdas de un arco y durante un instante vio todo rojo; la ira, que las horas paradas y su razonamiento frío habían conseguido que fuera menguando, creció hasta límites insospechables.

—Dijiste que vendría— no pudo evitar mascullar al peliverde que se encontraba igual de confundido a su lado; Hak, como tonto, le había creído y mira lo que pasaba.

—Y eso me dijo— su ceño se frunció— Y Yona puede ser despistada y olvidadiza, pero nunca ha faltado a uno de nuestros partidos si ha dicho que vendría, lo sabes.

—¿Puede estar en el baño? — comentó Shin-Ah, intentando calmar los nervios, aunque a él también le estaba dando muy mala espina.

—O también puede estar en casita con el est… con él— gruñó Hak— Que él viniera cansado del viaje y no quisiera salir y ella, tan dulce y buena como siempre, se hubiera tenido que _sacrificar_ para acompañarlo.

—Eso no es algo que haría Yona— Shin-Ah sacudió la cabeza.

Sus amigos terminaron de acercarse a la valla que separaba las gradas del campo.

—Vamos y averigüemos que está pasando antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas— dijo Jae-Ha, empezando a encaminarse a ese punto.

—¡¿Qué tal chicos?! — sonrió Zeno, saludando con la mano— ¿Muy nerviosos? No es como si estuvierais jugando ser los primeros en la liga ni nada— se apoyó en la valla y el pasador de pelo que siempre llevaba colgado en la cabeza con un medallón brilló a causa de los últimos rayos de sol— Bueno, en realidad, sí.

—Vamos a machacarles, eso ni se duda— afirmó orgullosamente Jae-Ha, recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta alta— Por cierto, ¿dónde habéis dejado a la hermosa Yona?

La mirada que se dieron Kija, Yoon y Zeno entre ellos subió los niveles de inquietud de Hak a la estratosfera. Se forzó para que la ira, el dolor y la furia no se mostrara en su rostro, pero no debería estar haciendo muy buenos esfuerzos porque notaba los breves vistazos de sus amigos hacia él.

—Se ha… retrasado un poco— fue Kija el que contestó, escondiendo la mueca que se formó en sus labios.

—¿Cómo? — saltó Hak, achicando los ojos— ¿No viene con nosotros?

La escuela estaba demasiado lejos de la casa para venir andando, por eso siempre iban y venían en el coche de él, o, en su defecto, en el Kija cuando él tenía que quedarse en los entrenamientos.

—No cabíamos todos en el coche de Kija, así que ella les ha ido indicando el camino para venir— contestó Zeno en tono serio, muy inusual para su carácter.

—_¿Les?_ — inquirió Hak, advirtiéndolo. _"¿Quién más venía? ¿Qué estaba pasando?", _se preguntó con la mosca detrás de la oreja. Sus amigos, Yona y Soo Won hacían un total de cinco personas, así que podían caber perfectamente en el coche del peliblanco. Además, esta tarde Tae-Yeon iba a casa de un amigo a dormir por un cumpleaños, así que no podía haberse incluido él como hacía a veces, y su abuelo jamás había pisado el campo de fútbol, dudaba mucho que cambiase ahora su rutina.

En ese momento, se escuchó la voz de Geun-Tae, el entrenador, llamando a todos los jugadores. Hak seguía observando a los otros esperando una respuesta y fue Jae-Ha el que tuvo que tirar de él para que emprendieran el camino; el entrenador era conocido por su mano dura y su poca paciencia.

Hak sacudió la mano de mala gana queriendo que lo soltara, y trotó hacia el medio del campo, ignorando la mirada que se dedicaron Jae-Ha y Shin-Ah. Se pusieron a calentar -correr, pasarse el balón y demás cosas- y una de las veces en las que Hak tenía tirar a portería, el balón se le desvió tanto que terminó pasando por encima de la valla.

El equipo quedó mudo de la impresión pues jamás habían visto a Hak fallar de aquella manera tan tonta.

—¡¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?! —le increpó el entrenador a toda voz— ¡La próxima vez que hagas un tiro tan malo te comes el balón, ¿me estás oyendo?!

Hak, si lo escuchó, no dio muestra de ello, porque su atención estaba puesta en otra cosa; específicamente en un punto de las gradas. En un cabello rojo e indomable y en unos ojos inusualmente violáceos, que lo miraban a él como si fuera el último salvavidas en la tierra. En un rubio alto, erguido y apuesto, que se encontraba a su lado, observando todo con aparente curiosidad.

Y en la desconocida chica que colgaba del brazo del muchacho como si los hubieran pegado con pegamento.


	2. Two

**II.**

El timbre de la casa sonó y a Yona le pareció escuchar el son de unas campanas. Se levantó rápidamente del sofá en el que estaba sentada pasando el rato con Tae-Yeon y corrió hacia la puerta principal.

Sentía el corazón bombear a toda velocidad en su pecho y el inconfundible cosquilleo en su estómago. Derrapó un poco cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta principal y no pudo evitar echarse un vistazo en el espejo de la entrada para ver que todo estaba bien y en su sitio.

Sonrió al espejo -su cabello decentemente peinado, sus mejillas ruborizadas, el brillo en su mirada- y con esa misma expresión abrió la puerta.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó fue en la sonrisa deslumbrante del chico rubio y alto que aguardaba en la puerta. Después, admiró lo bien que le quedaba esa camiseta celeste y los vaqueros ceñidos; y tuvo que luchar por no ponerse a babear, no quería que se diera cuenta de lo tonta que se ponía cuando estaba a su lado.

—Hola, Yona, ¿cuánto tiempo? — le saludó cariñosamente, echándole, a su vez, un vistazo de arriba abajo— Vaya, estás muy guapa y muy alta.

—Hola y gr-gracias— el color viajó a sus mejillas y cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie— Tú también estás muy g-gu-alto.

La sonrisa de él se hizo más amplia, más cálidas, y la atención de Yona se centró, inevitablemente, en las arrugitas que se le formaban en las esquinas de sus ojos y que suavizaban aún más su expresión.

—Ah— exclamó cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraban parados en la entrada como tontos—, ¡qué cabeza! Ven, pasa, pasa— abrió más la puerta y se hizo a un lado para dejarle hueco. Aprovechó que él se había girado un segundo para inspirar con fuerzas e intentar calmar a su loco corazón, pues este no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

—Hum, sí, claro, pero…— el ceño de Soo Won se frunció ligeramente mientras parecía estar buscando algo— Oye, cariño, ¿lo has encontrado? — preguntó alzando la voz.

_"¿Eh? ¿Cariño?"_, se extrañó Yona, creyendo sentir un nudo empezar a formarse en su estómago. No, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando…

Su respuesta vino de la mano de una tercera persona desconocida, quién abrió la puerta del copiloto de un coche que había aparcado en la puerta, y tomó la forma de una bonita chica. Yona sintió como el suelo se abría a sus pies y amenazaba con succionarla mientras cientos de pensamientos se amontonaban en su cabeza.

—¡Sí, lo encontré! — sonrió ampliamente, cerrando la puerta y acercándose a la casa mientras parecía estar poniéndose un pendiente— El muy… se había escondido debajo del asiento.

Yona, notando el corazón en la boca, observó como las facciones de su amado Soo Won se dulcificaban y una cariñosa sonrisa aparecía en sus labios mientras observaba a la chica de pelo largo y negro y ojos profundos y oscuros que caminaba hacia ellos. Se agarró a la puerta con fuerzas para no caerse, pues sentía como las piernas le empezaban a temblar incontrolablemente.

_"No, él no podía… no…"_

La chica llegó a la altura de Soo Won y este le pasó una mano por la cintura, acercándola a él. Entonces, ambos la miraron.

—Lili, te presento a Yona; es mi prima, pero la quiero como si fuera mi hermanita— sus palabras eran como puñales que se le clavaba una y otra vez en el corazón sin compasión; sin embargo, sus ojos marrones destilaban la más pura emoción y sinceridad, estaba realmente ilusionado porque ellas se conocieran — Yona, ella es Lili, mi novia. Perdón por no haberte avisado antes, en un principio no iba a venir, pero hubo un cambio de última hora. ¿Es alguna molestia?

_"¿Qué si molestaba? Acabas de traer la única arma que podía destruirme con la apariencia de una bonita chica y una amable sonrisa, ¿por qué iba a molestarme?"_

—¡Encantada, Yona! — exclamó la chica, tirándose a ella para darle un abrazo— Soo Won me ha hablado mucho de ti; cosas buenas, te lo prometo. ¡Espero que nos hagamos amigas!

Yona no supo cómo no se puso a gritar.

·

_«— No me gustan las tormentas. _

_Hak levantó la mirada de los deberes que estaba haciendo -lo que pasaba cuando los dejaba para última hora - y se encontró a Yona sentada en su cama jugando a su consola, aunque ahora la había dejado de lado y se dedicaba a observar el cielo que se veía a través de la ventana. Su ceño estaba poblado de arrugas y se movía inquieta._

_ —¿Te dan miedo? — preguntó con algo de mofa._

_Con su burla, se ganó que le fulminara con la mirada y sacudiera la cabeza enérgicamente. _

_ —¿Qué? ¡No! — se cruzó de brazos— Solo no me gustan._

_Pero Hak la conocía y podía notar como había intentado esconder el temblor de sus manos. Quiso ahondar más en el tema, pero, en ese momento, escucharon la voz de Mundok llamándolos desde la planta de abajo, diciéndoles que la cena ya estaba hecha, y Yona lo aprovechó para huir de allí. _

_Hak rio por lo bajo y, cerrando el libro de historia, fue detrás de ella a la cocina, donde ya le esperaban Mundok sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, Ai -la mujer que tenía contratada el abuelo para ayudarle con las cosas del hogar- terminando de preparar los últimos detalles de la comida y Yona jugueteando con un pequeño Tae-Yeon, que estaba sentado en su silla especial._

_Al igual que con Hak, su abuelo había decidido adoptar a Tae-Yeon que tenía tan solo dos añitos, y el hogar que Hak siempre había conocido se había convertido en algo completamente diferente, pues, ahora eran tres niños -u dos niños y un hombrecito- los que vivían bajo el mismo techo. _

_Habían pasado tres meses de la muerte de Il y después de mucho papeleo y cuestiones legales que el joven no entendía, Mundok se había convertido en el tutor legal de la pequeña Yona, quién había pasado a formar parte de su familia, aunque ya lo hubiera sido desde mucho antes. Hak aún no se creía ese hecho, le costaba asimilarlo, porque había pasado de verla los fines de semanas y en algunas comidas a hacerlo todos los días, a verla cada mañana en el desayuno, a que hicieran los deberes juntos o que se sentaran ambos en el sofá ver la televisión un ratito después de cenar; no lo asimilaba, sí, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustase. _

_La chica había cambiado a raíz de la muerte de su padre: ya no sonreía tanto como antes, no le gustaba estar delante de desconocidos y solía encerrarse en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie. Y a Hak le había costado, pero, poco a poco, había ido colándose en esa coraza que había creado la niña a su alrededor; igual que ella había arrollado su corazón hacía ya un par de años, la primera vez que se vieron, y se había asentado para no marcharse jamás. Una vez recordaba haberle prometido a Il que protegería a su hija, a ella misma le había jurado que siempre estarían juntos, y sabía que, costara lo que costase, sería fiel a sus palabras. _

_ —_¡Ambe! ¡Ambe!_ — rio Tae-Yeon, dando golpes con la cuchara en la mesa. Hak, quién se encontraba pasando por su lado para dirigirse a su sitio, se la quitó. _

_ —No des golpes, campeón— le riñó suavemente. _

_ —¡Ah! ¡Mía! ¡Mía! — frunció el ceño Tae-Yeon, estirando la mano en su dirección— ¡Dame!_

_ —Hak, no lo molestes— le dijo Yona e intentó arrebatárselo pues en cualquier momento el niño podría ponerse a llorar. _

_ —Lo mimas demasiado, princesa, ¿no te parece?— puso los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en sus labios cuando veía que sus intentos no servían para nada— ¿Qué, no puedes cogerlo?_

_ —¡Cállate! — las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron por la rabia e indignación y lo fulminó con la mirada— Dame la cuchara, Hak. _

_ —_¡Ada! ¡Ada!_ — coreaba Tae-Yeon de fondo, aunque tampoco es que pareciera muy preocupado, más bien estaba entretenido con la discusión de los otros dos. _

_ —Hak, no hagas que me levante— refunfuñó Mundok sin alzar la mirada de unos papeles—, dale la cuchara y no te comportes como un idiota. _

_ —Eso, Hak, no seas un idiota— se mofó Yona, sacándole la lengua. _

_De pronto, un trueno retumbó en el ambiente y Hak advirtió el momento exacto en el que el semblante divertido de la chica se transformaba en una mueca de horror. Nunca había estado con ella en los días de tormenta así que el pavor que parecía tenerle a estas le cogió con la guardia baja -recordó lo que le dijo en su habitación y pensó había mucho más que puro disgusto. Yona se recluyó, encogiéndose aún más en la silla, y bajó lo máximo posible la cabeza mientras Tae-Yeon abría los ojos sorprendido y Mundok y Ai se miraban entre ellos; Hak, en cambio, no apartó la mirada de la chica. _

_ —Voy a ir a asegurarme de que estén todas las ventanas cerradas— comentó Mundok antes de levantarse._

_ —_¿Buum?_ — preguntó el niño, todavía con los ojos como plato._

_ —Es una tormenta, cariño, un trueno— contestó Ai acercándose con su sopa._

_ —_Bum… Eta, gusta_— abrió la boca y tarareó satisfecho cuando Ai le llevó la cuchara -una nueva- a la boca. _

_Yona no habló en toda la cena, y Hak tampoco lo hizo.»_

_·_

Toda la grada oeste se puso en pie cuando _Los Dragones de Kouka_ -específicamente, la mortífera y certera pierna de Jae-Ha_-_ marcaron el último gol segundos antes de que el árbitro pitara el final del partido, dándole así la victoria a _Los Dragones_.

En menos de un parpadeo, Jae-Ha se vio rodeados de sus compañeros, que riendo y celebrando, fueron a él a abrazarlo. Shin-Ah, incluso, se coló entre la masa de chicos, lo cogió en sus hombros y lo paseó por todo el campo. Jae-Ha con la mayor sonrisa que pudo poner recibió las felicitaciones y el cariño de los que lo apoyaban coreando el nombre del equipo, el cual fue rápidamente seguido y en menos de un segundo, el nombre de _Dragones de Kouka_ retumbó por el lugar.

A Hak le hubiera gustado unirse a la celebración. Estar junto a sus compañeros y gritar que eran los campeones, que nadie podían con ellos. Sentirse los reyes del mundo por un rato. Quería, de verdad que sí, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

Y ese algo tenía una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos oscuros que parecían estar llamándole desde el otro lado del campo.

Apretó los dientes y apartó la mirada de sus amigos -de ella, allí, sentada junto a Soo Won- y, a pesar de eso, siguió notando sus pupilas clavadas en él, un fuego candente clavada en su nuca. En ese momento, apareció Jae-Ha ya sobre sus piernas y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—¡Arriba esos ánimos, que parece que estás en un funeral! ¡Venga hombre, tenemos que celebrarlo!

Para ser honestos, Hak no tenía _nada_ de ánimos de festejar.

—Voy a ducharme, nos vemos ahora— se desprendió del abrazo y sin darle una segunda mirada se marchó del campo, dejando a su espalda el ambiente de celebración.

Fue hacia los vestuarios, aliviado de que estaría desierto -pues estaba seguro de que todos se quedarían un rato más en el campo- y dejó que todos los malos sentimientos que inundaban su cuerpo se fueran por el desagüe mientras el agua le caía por encima. Fue en vano, porque la imagen de Soo Won sonriendo y hablando con esa chica extraña mientras Yona permanecía a su lado erguida y seria, ligeramente inclinada hacia Yoon como si no pudiera aguantarlo, no se le iba de la cabeza.

Porque no necesitaba que ella le explicara nada para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_"Si es que soy gilipollas…"_

Expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz, y se puso el recambio de ropa que siempre tenía por allí. De su mochila sacó el móvil y al encenderlo descubrió que le habían mandado un mensaje.

Y no cualquier persona.

Sintió su corazón golpear con su caja torácica antes de bombear a mayor velocidad.

**¿Dnd estás?**

¿Qué dónde estaba? Pues…

Respondió con un escueto mensaje -en los vestuarios-, y no pasó ni un minuto que se conectó y lo leyó. Tampoco tardó en responder.

**¿Podemos vernos en el gimnasio?**

·

_«Yona no era más que un bulto arrebujado en las mantas a su lado del sofá mientras veían la tele, o hacían el intento. Hak quería centrarse en la película que estaban echando -Capitán América era su favorito de la saga Marvel-, pero sus ojos no dejaban de escaparse hacia la chica y la forma en la que este se estremecía cada vez que un trueno retumbaba en el cielo. _

_No había abierto la boca en toda la noche y mientras se dirigían al salón a hacer tiempo para la hora de dormir, la había visto caminar más rápido de lo normal, coger una manta -no sabía si por equivocación o no, pero era la de él- y tirarse en su parte de sofá -más cerca a la de Hak de lo normal, como si el espacio que pudiera haber entre ellos fuera algo insalvable. _

_El chico no le había comentado nada tampoco -aunque se le habían ocurrido varias cosas que decir que seguro la harían enfadar y mirarle con su adorable ceño fruncido- y permaneció a su lado con los brazos cruzados firmemente con las ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien amenazando con tomar el control de su cuerpo. _

_ —Chicos— dijo en algún momento Mundok, asomando la cabeza por la puerta— A dormir ya, que mañana tenéis clase. _

_ —Ya vamos— respondió Hak cuando vio que la chica no iba a hablar. _

_Mundok se marchó y Hak volvió a observar a la chica, quién había empalidecido aún más si era posible, y no apartaba sus ojos de la pantalla de televisión, aunque se notaba que no le estaba prestando nada de atención._

_ —¿Vamos? — inquirió en un tono suave, al igual que con el que se le hablaría a un animalillo que pudiera asustarse con el más mínimo ruido. _

_Yona parpadeó, como si hubiera emergido de una parte profunda de su mente, y sus ojos violáceos -ligeramente acuosos- se conectaron con los suyos. De nuevo, no dijo nada, sino que asintió con la cabeza y empezó a moverse como si cada movimiento le supusiera un esfuerzo casi titánico. Hak se encargó de apagar la tele, la luz de la sala y la siguió escaleras arriba. Su habitación estaba antes de la de ella, así que mientras ella se acercaba a su puerta, observó su andar tembloroso, su mirada inquieta en cada rincón de la casa. _

_Sintió como algo dentro de él se resquebrajaba y, por una vez, no quiso callar a la voz que le gritaba en su cabeza. _

_ —¿Quieres leer un poco?_

_Yona se sobresaltó, no habiéndose esperado sus palabras, y se giró a mirarlo confundida, aunque había un matiz de alivio que se atisbaba en el fondo de su mirada. _

_ —¿Qué? — habló por primera vez en lo que pareció una eternidad. _

_Hak apartó la mirada, repentinamente nervioso y sonrojado, y abrió su puerta. Entonces, la invitó a pasar con un movimiento de cabeza. _

_ —Ven, entra. _

_Aún seguía un poco perdida por la propuesta, pero la pequeña no dudó ni se negó. Es más, la sonrisa que le dedicó yendo a dónde estaba él consiguió que la sangre viajara a sus mejillas con mayor fuerza y un extraño tirón se adueñara de su pecho. _

_ —¿Vamos a leer? ¿Ahora? — preguntó ella, adentrándose en la habitación sin vacilar. _

_ —Pero no puedes decirle nada al abuelo— cerró la puerta y la observó sentarse en su cama con el rostro más animado— Cómo se entere, nos la cargamos, especialmente yo. _

_ —Lo sé, lo sé, tranquilo. _

_ —Bueno, ¿cuál quieres?_

_ —Hum…_

_De pronto, el cielo rugió, rompiendo la paz y tranquilidad que había en el ambiente, y la luz entró por los ventanales. La pequeña Yona chilló y se encogió sobre sí misma, y Hak, antes de haber pensado en lo que hacía, corrió hacia donde estaba ella. No, ya no se podía contener más, y menos viendo lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. _

_ —Hak…— sollozó Yona, y se tiró a los brazos del chico, escondiéndose en el pecho de este como si se quisiera esconder allí por años. _

_A Hak no le importaría que eso ocurriera. _

_ —¿Por qué no mejor me invento la historia y nos ahorramos buscar un libro? — inquirió Hak en un tono desenfadado, intentando que se olvidara de lo que estaba pasando afuera. _

_ —Vale…— asintió ella, sin hacer el menor intento de apartarse; es más, cuando el intentó hacerlo, se aferró a su ropa con fuerzas— ¡No, no, por favor!_

_ —Sshh, tranquila, no me voy a ir a ningún lado— le acarició el cabello con ternura— Solo nos voy a tapa. ¿Tú no tienes frío?, porque yo estoy a nada de convertirme en un muñeco de nieve._

_Yona tardó un poco en contestar, aunque no fue porque no quisiera, sino que se escuchó otro trueno y tuvo que ahogar su grito en el pecho de él. Hak la sostuvo con cariño y paciencia. _

_ —Sí…— susurró la niña cuando ya se había tranquilizado. _

_Se acostaron juntos y Yona no tardó en volver a acurrucarse en su pecho; un acto que le salió espontáneo y natural. Sintiendo los brazos de él rodeándola, apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de hombro y, por un momento, pensó que le gustaba estar en ese lugar. _

_ —Bueno, pues… Había una vez, un reino muy lejano llamado Kouka…_

_Hak habló sobre un reino extenso y hermoso, sobre una princesa con el cabello del color del amanecer y sobre su guardián, un chico apuesto y gallardo que la seguía a todas partes; le habló de tribus y dragones, de cómo la princesa fue valiente y se enfrentó a todo por su reino, de cómo lo salvó de manos de un malvado rubio -al cual, casualmente, no le puso nombre-, de cómo consiguió hacer buenos y leales amigos…_

_Habló durante horas y no calló hasta que no sintió la respiración acompasada de la chica sobre su piel y no supo que se había quedado dormida._

_Fuera, el cielo parecía estar rompiéndose en mil pedazos»._

_·_

Yona lo encontró apoyado en la pared del gimnasio, con los pies cruzados, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y el pelo -todavía húmedo- cayéndole por la frente, impidiendo ver esos ojos que observaban el suelo casi con desinterés.

Llegó a su altura sin que él hubiera dado muestra de que estaba al tanto de su presencia, aunque sabía que la había escuchado llegar. El silencio que se formó entre ellos fue tan denso y pesado como una capa de humo sobre ellos, causando que Yona tuviera la sensación de estar ahogándose.

—Felicidades por el partido— susurró en algún momento, sin saber muy bien cómo romper el mutismo.

—Gracias— respondió él y alzó sus ojos, clavado sus ojos en los de ella con firmeza— Pero dudo que me hayas llamado para venir aquí por eso, ¿verdad?

Yona sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y su pecho se apretujaba dolorosamente. Su mirada estaba lejos de ser la dulce y divertida que lo caracterizaba, aquella la molestaba a todas horas; ahora lo único que Yona encontraba en ella era la más fría y pura indiferencia, como una daga hecha de escarcha que iba directo a su corazón ya hecho pedazos.

—Yo…—escondió sus ojos en el suelo y dejó de su cabello formara una cortina natural contra ese ataque directo—Hak, yo… He sido una tonta— el cristal agrietado que eran sus sentimientos terminó por romperse y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo todo este tiempo -y que se había obligado a no enseñar- escaparon finalmente— Yo no sabía… no quería… pero él… He sido…

Lloraba mientras hablaba, hablaba mientras lloraba y no era capaz de hacer bien ni una cosa ni la otra.

_"Soy patética"_, pensaba mientras intentaba enjuagarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas. _"Soy patética, y todo en lo que podía pensar era que necesitaba a Hak. Aunque lo único que vaya a conseguir es que él termine por burlarse de mi". _

Hak la observó, con su cuerpo completamente paralizado, como si su mente se le hubiera escapado de su interior con un suspiro y vagara a la deriva por el mundo. La vio allí, tan sola y perdida, que ese familiar sentimiento que se adueñaba de él cada vez que la veía comenzó a inundarla.

_"Maldita sea, no puedo enfardarme contigo, no puedo. Te odio y te amo, y nunca sabrás lo loco que me vuelves."_

—Princesa…

Primero un pie, después el otro; cuando se quiso dar cuenta, había llegado a ella y la había estrechado entre sus brazos, notando que este se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, como si hubieran sido hecho para estar juntos.

_"Pero tú de eso no te das cuenta."_

Los dedos de ella se aferraron a la parte de atrás de su sudadera -como tantas veces había hecho- y lo hacían con tanta fuerza que Hak dudaba que pudieran quitarse después. Lloraba y no parecía importarle mojar su ropa o arrugarla. Lloraba al igual que todas las veces en las que terminaba quedándose dormida en sus brazos. Lloraba y no solo lo hacía con el cuerpo, sino también con el alma.

—Hak, duele— le decía, como si necesitase exteriorizar sus sentimientos, hacerlos más real, como si él no fuerza capaz de darse cuenta— Duele mucho.

¿Qué si dolía? Pues claro que dolía. Igual que un corazón arrancado de cuajo, que un puñal que se clavaba en el costado una y otra vez o quedarse sin oxígeno y sentir que te ahogas…

—Lo sé, princesa…, créeme que lo sé…

El tiempo se detuvo un momento que se alargó hasta la eternidad y las estrellas fueron las únicas espectadoras silenciosas de la imagen de un muchacho sosteniendo a lo más valioso de su vida en sus brazos.

Llorando porque le habían roto el corazón.

·

«_Se encontraba sumido en la inconciencia -un raro sueño de un chico alto y rubio que no hacía más que molestar a su princesa con unos divertidos ropajes rojos- cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado. Se medio espabiló lo justo para advertir una figura en la oscuridad de la habitación. _

_ —¿Eh?_

_ —Ssshh— respondieron. Reconocía esa voz. _

_ —¿Princesa? —parpadeó para aclarar la neblina de sueño que le impedía pensar con claridad y su mirada captó la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó desde el lateral de la cama y el rubor que cubría sus mejillas. _

_ —Hola. _

_ —Pero, ¿qué…?_

_ —¿Me haces un hueco, por favor? _

_Se movió, incluso antes de que procesara la pregunta que ella le había formulado. La sitió meterse entre las sabanas, como si fueran suyas, y acomodarse a su lado. Hak, durante casi un minuto, tan solo pudo parpadear. _

_Es cierto que ya habían dormido juntos antes -cada vez que había una tormenta gorda-, pero esta vez… Llovía, sí, pero no con mucha intensidad, y Hak dudaba muchísimo que cayera algún relámpago o hubiera algún trueno. Entonces… ¿por qué…?_

_ —Buenas noches, Hak— murmuró ella._

_Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba sonriendo como un idiota. Sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia donde estaba ella, tumbada sobre su costado izquierdo. Tan tranquila y bonita… tan…. Yona. _

_Retuvo el deseo de entremeter sus dedos en la espesa y hermosa cabellera rojiza de la chica._

_ —Buenas noches… princesa._»

·

Jae-Ha venía ajustándose el cabello en una coleta baja y Shin-Ah rebuscando en su mochila. Ambos tenían el cabello húmedo, señal de que acaban de venir de los vestuarios y de las duchas, y mientras sus amigos los habían estado esperando en el aparcamiento.

Ninguno de los dos puso cara de sorpresa cuando se encontraron a Hak, Yona, Lili y Soo Won apoyados en el coche de este último charlando entre ellos. Lo que si notaron fue la tensión en el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras esbozaba una seca sonrisa y aparentaba escuchar lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo el rubio con interés. Hak, a su lado, con otra sonrisa -aunque esta más natural- comentaba de vez en cuando a lo que sea que estuviera diciéndole, con Lili también aportando alguna que otra cosa.

—Mírale las manos— susurró Shin-Ah.

Se detuvieron donde Zeno, Yoon y Kija los esperaba, también echándole rápidos vistazos a ese extraño e inquietante cuarteto, e hizo lo que le dijo. Hak tenía una de las manos metida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y estaba apretada en un puño por la tirantez de su brazo mientras que la otra caía libre a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que se rozara con la de la chica, pero no que no se notara si uno no se fijaba bien.

No sé qué fue lo que le sorprendió más al peliverde, si eso o que Yona no reaccionara negativamente a eso, apartándose nerviosa o algo así.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí, tan apartados? — preguntó Jae-Ha a sus amigos. No era la primera vez que venía Soo Won como para que ahora se mostrasen reservados, y muchísimo menos que lo hiciera el espontáneo y abierto de Zeno.

—¿No lo notas en el aire? — susurró Yoon— Seguro que te acercas y te ahogas de la tensión que hay en ellos. Estábamos esperándoos para marcharnos lo antes posible.

—¿Cómo está Yona?

—La señorita no ha abierto la boca desde que volvió del baño— respondió Zeno en un inusual tono serio.

—Soo Won y Lili fueron un momento a su coche mientras os esperábamos los demás— siguió contando Kija— y cuando ella llegó, Lili, la chica, la llamó, diciéndole que quería enseñarle una cosa. Ella se acercó y poco después apareció Hak.

—Puso cara de haber mordido un limón cuando vio la escena— tomó ahora la palabra Yoon— y rápidamente pasó de largo y fue a ellos, saludando como si no pasara nada a Soo Won y Lili. Siguen hablando desde entonces. De qué, ya no lo sé.

Jae-Ha suspiró y los miró una segunda vez por casi un minuto.

—¡Eh, chicos! — los llamó, atrayendo la atención de los cuatro en un momento— ¡¿Nos vamos?! ¡Como tardemos más, se habrá acabado todo!

Yona le miró fugazmente y sonrió a los recién llegados, el alivio tiñendo su mirada. Los cinco aprovecharon para acercarse al coche.

—¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Lili con entusiasmo.

—A una fiesta— respondió Jae-Ha— En una finca a las afuera de la cuidad, para los jugadores del equipo… y, en realidad, todo el que quiera ir— mostró su sonrisa más cordial— Por cierto, mi nombre es Jae-Ha, y ese de ahí es Shin-Ah, que no hemos tenido el gusto de presentarnos.

—Encantada, yo soy Lili— les respondió de forma encantadora— Y lo de la fiesta me parece muy buena idea, ¿podemos ir también? — miró a Soo Won, quién le sonrió enternecido.

—Claro, no veo problema.

—Entonces, vamos— exclamó Kija cuando vio la ligera mueca que aparecía en los labios de la pelirroja.

—¡Sí, fiesta! — celebró Zeno, pasando el brazo por los hombros de Yoon— ¡Comida y bebida gratis! ¡Eso le gusta a Zeno!

—Tranquilízate y no te vuelvas loco que no pienso llevarte otra vez a rastras a tu casa, ¿eh? — farfulló Yoon poniendo los ojos en blanco, aun sabiendo que sus palabras caerían en saco roto.

—Bueno, Yona, ¿nos guías tú como antes? — inquirió Soo Won.

Yona abrió la boca y Jae-Ha vio el pánico y la negación rotunda aparecer en sus ojos. Un par de segundos después parpadeó y eso fue sustituido por dolor y resignación.

—No creo que pueda ser— se metió entonces Hak, agarrando el brazo más cercano de Yona con suavidad y tirando de ella; había una tensión en su mirada que te invitaba a no llevarle la contraria si no querías tener problemas, aunque estaba velado con una sonrisa de disculpa y fastidio — Yona y yo tenemos que hablar de una cosa con el abuelo, así que id tirando vosotros y ahora un rato los alcanzamos.

—¿Va todo bien? — preguntó Soo Won con preocupación.

—Sí, no es nada— hizo un movimiento de mano para quitarle importancia— Tonterías del viejo, seguro. Nos vemos en la fiesta, ¿vale?

Y sin esperar contestación alguna, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de la chica -un movimiento natural y firme, como si hubiera ocurrido antes de que lo procesara- y tiró de ella en la dirección en la que se encontraba aparcado su coche.

—Yo… os llevo— murmuró Jae-Ha.

Todos miraban a la pareja marcharse.

·

«_—¿Ya te vas?_

_ —¿Has visto la hora? Se hace tarde, así que levántate. _

_La muchacha frunció el ceño y apartó las sábanas antes de sacar los pies del interior de la cama. Hak, a su lado tumbado, siguió sus movimientos con una intensa mirada, ignorando el incansable cosquilleo de su estómago, un ya familiar y viejo amigo._

_ —Vamos bien de tiempo, princesa, no te sulfures. _

_Yona puso los ojos en blanco mientras buscaba sus zapatillas que, misteriosamente, volvían a estar debajo de la cama. _

_ —¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? De verdad, me sacas de quicio… Ajá, aquí estás— murmuró cuando encontró una de ellas. _

_Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico, quién giró sobre sí mismo en el colchón hasta quedar en el lado que había ocupado la chica; enterró la cabeza en la almohada e inhaló, pero porque respirar era una necesidad básica del ser humano y no porque el lugar estaba impregnado de su aroma. Que nadie osara pensar lo contrario. _

_ —Porque siempre eres tú la que te duchas primero. Puedo quedarme unos minutitos más en la cama. _

_ —Eres un perezoso…— rio suavemente en el momento que encontró el otro par y se levantó. Vio que todavía no se había movido y sacudió la cabeza —Venga, que tenemos que ir a la escuela. _

_ —Que sí, pesada. Corre ve a la ducha._

_Yona anduvo hacia donde estaba la puerta de la habitación y estaba abriéndola cuando escuchó unos pasos, unos pasos que se acercaban. Rápidamente, cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y no le dio tiempo a girarse que notó la presencia de Hak a su espalda. _

_ —Escóndete bajo la cama. _

_Ella lo hizo y acababa de deslizarse por el suelo cuando la puerta se abrió mientras Hak, intentando pasar desapercibido, se había movido por la habitación, haciendo como que buscaba la ropa que se podría ese día para ir al instituto. _

_ —¿Todavía sigues así? — se escuchó el suspiro de Ai. Yona se la imaginó con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido, su habitual postura con ellos todas las mañanas. _

_ —Sí, sí, ya voy— refunfuñó el muchacho. _

_ —Vais a conseguir que me salgan canas algún día, de verdad. Por cierto, ¿sabes dónde está Yona? No escucho el agua correr. Por favor, no me digas que ella también se ha quedado dormida. Estos niños… y yo con tantas cosas que hacer… Voy a ir a sacarla de la cama de la oreja..._

_—Eh, no te preocupes, Ai — detuvo su perorata Hak lo suficientemente alto como para atraer la atención de la mujer que seguía murmurando para sí— Yo voy a despertarla, si quieres, ve tú a hacer lo que necesites. _

_Yona contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la contestación de la mujer. Porque si rechazaba la oferta e iba ella misma a "despertarla", terminaría descubriendo que no había nadie en esa cama, y que en realidad estaba…_

_ —Tres minutos os doy para escuchar el grifo de la ducha, ¿me estás oyendo, jovencito? — terminó claudicando y Yona se la imaginó apuntándolo con su inseparable arma, capaz de poner en banda al más fiero y rebelde de los muchachos: una espátula de madera. _

_ —Sí, general— Hak hizo un saludo militar, ganándose con lo fulminara con la mirada antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí— ¿Qué te van a salir canas? ¿Pero tú te has visto en el espejo? — masculló para él, suspirando— Princesa, ya puedes salir, es seguro. _

_Yona se arrastró lentamente y cuando alzó la mirada se encontró a Hak observándola con las manos en la cintura y una amplia sonrisa en los labios, con el pelo revuelto y la huella de la almohada en la mejilla. _

_ —Qué poca vergüenza, mira que quedarte hasta tarde en la cama y tener que ir yo a despertarte... Deberías aprender de mí— se burló, pero después estiró un brazo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. _

_Yona tanteó si aceptar o no el agarre, y terminó haciéndolo, pero con el ceño doblemente fruncido. _

_ —Eres un idiota. _

_ —Y tú una dormilona, pobre Ai, dándole tú más trabajo. _

_Yona sintió sus mejillas enrojecer por la rabia mientras se marchaba de allí sin mirar atrás rumbo a su habitación. Deseaba correr a la cocina y decirle a Ai que no, que ella estaba despierta a su hora, y era otro el remolón y vago en la casa. Sin embargo, nadie debía conocer lo que estaba pasando desde hacía años en esa casa -exactamente unos siete años, desde que ellos tenían seis y ocho años. _

_Una rutina que empezó siendo solamente cuando había tormenta, después derivó a cada vez que llovía, y finalmente había llegado a un punto en el que cada noche ella se deslizaba en su cama porque, de no ser así, la muchacha se veía incapaz de dormir. Por mucho que diera vueltas en la cama, por mucho que se pusiera música o intentara leer, el sol podía aparecer por el horizonte que ella no había sido capaz de pegar ojo en toda la noche._

_Y había un ejemplo perfecto para eso. Hacía tres años, Hak se había marchado con sus compañeros del fútbol de campamento por un fin de semana -siendo la primera vez que dormían separados. Cuando volvió ese domingo, se encontró a Yona convertida en un zombie con las ojeras llegándole a la barbilla, los ojos irritados y el ánimo a la altura de sus pies, tambaleándose de un lado a otro de la casa. Y esa noche, no pasó un minuto después de que su cabeza tocase la almohada de la cama de él, que había caído en un profundo y apacible sueño. _

_Hasta ese momento, Hak no tomó en serio las consecuencias que trajo el que la invitara a su habitación aquella noche de truenos, porque él tampoco pudo dormir mucho durante las dos noches que estuvieron separados._

_Hak la observó marcharse, un remolino rojo y blanco, y miró el rebujo que eran las sábanas._

_Escuchó el agua correr por las cañerías y, una vez más, pensó que cada vez se le hacía más difícil dejarla ir por las mañanas.»_

_·_

Estaba sonando _We can't stop_ de Miley Cyrus a toda voz cuando Hak aparcó el coche, cerca de la zona arboleda que rodeaba la casa, junto a unas decenas de coches más. Yona observó los alumnos que salían de la casa o se encontraban en el patio, y daría lo que fuera si la casa, por dentro, no estuviera a reventar.

El muchacho apagó el motor y, durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos se movió.

—Te lo digo por última vez: una palabra y nos vamos de aquí.

Yona suspiró y terminó sacudiendo la cabeza antes de sonreírle honestamente.

—No podemos hacerles ese feo a los chicos, Hak, pero agradezco muchísimo que me lo digas. Además, es tu fiesta. Tú has ganado con ellos.

—Princesa…—apartó la mirada y observó por el cristal a todos los adolescentes borrachos. No había rastros de sus amigos así que seguramente estarían dentro— Dime al menos cuando te sientas incómoda y me invento una excusa.

—Hak…

—Por favor— la miró y Yona leyó algo en su mirada que no supo ponerle nombre pero que hizo que su corazón aumentara de velocidad.

—Bien— claudicó, sabiendo que no habría otra manera, que no la dejaría en paz hasta que obtuviera lo que buscaba.

Se bajó del coche y esperó a que Hak lo cerrara con seguro y se colocara a su lado para dirigirse hacia la casa. Lo sentía a su lado, y cuando entraron en la casa -como había temido era muchos cuerpos para un espacio tan reducido-, sintió su mano colocarse en la parte baja de su espalda.

Evitó caminar más deprisa -_sentía_ su mano por todo el cuerpo- y se escabulleron entre la muchedumbre, rumbo a la cocina para buscar a sus amigos o conseguir algo de beber. Cuando llegaron no los encontraron, y eso no pareció alterar el humor del muchacho, quién se acercó a la barra que estaba a reventar de bebidas.

—¿Qué quieres beber? — le echó un rápido por encima del hombro— Espera, no me lo digas, lo adivino— puso los ojos en blanco y sin esperar respuesta preparó la mezcla.

Yona sonrió ampliamente cuando probó el vaso y, efectivamente, había acertado: vodka con Coca-Cola, no muy fuerte, y con bastante hielo. Tal y como le gustaba a ella.

—No sé cómo puedes beber esa asquerosidad.

—Deja mis gustos en paz, Hak, que esto es ambrosía de los dioses— exageró para picarlo— ¿Tú que estás bebiendo?

—Refresco— alzó la lata para mostrársela— Esta noche traigo el coche y no queremos que haya ningún accidente.

Hak notó como ella lo miraba más tiempo de lo normal en silencio y eso lo puso nervioso. ¿Había dicho algo malo? ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa forma? La música retumbaba en la casa, embotonando los sentidos, y por un ínfimo instante Hak se los imaginó en medio de la pista bailando, uno junto al otro, sus cuerpos rozándose…

—¡Hasta que llegasteis! — exclamó Zeno, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la pelirroja. Tenía un vaso de plástico en la mano, aunque vacío. Yoon venía tras él, con otro refresco, y sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hola, chicos— sonrió divertida Yona, su cuerpo había empezado a moverse ligeramente al ritmo de la canción pues Zeno no dejaba de inclinarse y mover las caderas— Veo que te estás divierto, Zeno.

—Zeno está muy feliz porque sus amigos han ganado y están todos juntos en una fiesta, y, por supuesto, porque está la señorita con ellos.

—¿Dónde están los demás? — preguntó Hak a Yoon, dándole un buche a la lata.

—Fuera, aquí dentro no se puede estar. Pero ese tonto se ha tomado el vaso demasiado rápido y quería más.

—¡Yona, querida! — el sonriente rostro de Jae-Ha apareció por la puerta y tras él vinieron los demás. La muchacha intentó no mirar al rubio y la chica que no parecían despegarse y estaba riendo de algo que le susurraba él en el oído— ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

—Bueno, yo…

—No se diga más— cortó lo que estaba diciendo—Vamos a mover ese cuerpo.

Le quitó la bebida de las manos y se la dio a Hak, quién tan solo tuvo tiempo a parpadear, antes de que Yona fuera arrastrado entre los cuerpos de los demás alumnos hacia el salón, donde se encontraba la verdadera pista de baile improvisada.

La música sonaba más fuerte si era posible, tanto que el suelo parecía estar temblando y habían colocado luces de colores que no dejaban de parpadear y proyectar diferentes figuras. Yona se sentía mareada, pero se dejó llevar cuando Jae-Ha colocó las manos en su cintura y la pego a él.

Rieron y bailaron juntos. Sentía el cuerpo como si estuviera hecho de aire y la firme presencia del peliverde a su alrededor la hacía sentir menos vergonzosa. Sabía que su amigo no la juzgaría ni tenía malas intenciones, así que se movió como la música le pedía. Se miraron y Jae-Ha le sonrió ladinamente -esa sonrisa tan _suya_ que volvían a todas locas-, y Yona vio el rostro del chico bajo las diferentes luces mucho más guapo de lo normal.

Dio una vuelta siguiendo la música y detrás de ella se encontró a Zeno, adentrándose también en la muchedumbre para bailar. Levantó la mano para atraer su atención y que supiera donde estaban, y la sonrisa de él se amplió cuando se acercó a ellos.

Yona se vio bailando y divirtiéndose con sus dos amigos, olvidándose de todo lo que había ese día y centrándose en el presente. Soo Won no había venido, Soo Won no le había presentado a su novia y ella no había sentido su corazón ser absorbido por un agujero negro. En realidad, era una de las tantas fiestas a las que había ido con sus chicos, después de un partido de fútbol. Hak estaría hablando con los chicos del equipo, pero con un ojo puesto en ella; Yoon sería la mamá del grupo asegurándose de que no les pasaba nada; Kija se descontrolaría una vez se tomara el primer chupito y Shin-Ah estaría huyendo de su club de fans.

Nada de corazón rotos. Nada de dolor.

Solamente ella, la música y sus amigos.

En algún momento se vio bailando sola con Zeno. Jae-Ha había puesto el ojo en su próxima conquista y se había separado de ellos mientras bailaba con la guapa chica de pelo rubio que llevaba tiempo poniéndole ojitos.

Tenía la garganta seca y sentía la espalda sudada, pero siguió cantando la canción del momento que en ese momento estaba escuchándose por los altavoces. Zeno la acompañaba y se carcajeaba mientras ellos cantaban -o desafinaban.

—¡Cantas muy mal! — se burló por encima de la música.

Zeno, como respuesta, se contoneó graciosamente.

—¡Pero Zeno consigue hacer la pista arder!

La canción terminó y otro más comenzó. Yona atisbó una figura morena acercarse a ellos y sonrió cuando esta se acercó a su amigo. Iba a saludarla cuando en ese momento aparecieron dos personas más entre la multitud. Yona sintió como si la burbuja que la había arropado durante ese rato se hubiera explotado, dejándola vergonzosamente expuesta. No sabía que exponía sus pensamientos, pero Zeno, que se encontraba de espalda a ellos y saludando a la recién llegada, vio que algo pasaba y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

Lili tiraba del brazo de Soo Won, a quién se le podía notar la incomodidad desde kilómetros, y este parecía estar negándose, aunque sin mucho esfuerzo.

No, no, por favor.

—Me voy a buscar a Kija y los demás— se acercó a Zeno para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música— Discúlpate de mi parte.

No le dio tiempo a escuchar la respuesta que se escabulló entre la gente. Sentía el corazón querer escapársele del pecho y la música, ahora, no hacía más que retumbar en su cabeza, poniéndola más histérica de lo que ya estaba.

Necesitaba salir.

Necesitaba aire.

Buscó a sus amigos dentro de la casa -aunque sin mucho empeño- y decidió salir un rato a la calle. La oferta que le había hecho Hak cada vez se le hacía más atrayente, aunque no sabía si cuando lo viera sería capaz de decirle que se marcharan, no quería cortarle la diversión a pesar de que se lo había prometido. Pero, a todo esto… ¿dónde estaba?

Salió por la puerta principal y pensó que sería un lugar apartado pero seguro apoyarse en el coche de Hak. Podría llamarlo o mandarle un mensaje esperando que revisara en algún momento cercano el móvil. Es más, estaba segura de que cuando llevara un tiempo sin verla, él mismo iría a buscarla.

Se encontraba caminando hacia el aparcamiento cuando sus pasos se detuvieron y sintió como el suelo se abría a sus pies y amenazaba con tragársela.

Porque había encontrado a Hak, sí.

Pero este estaba en estos momentos demasiado ocupado explorando la boca de una chica.

* * *

**¡Que levante la mano quién se viene a golpear a Hak! Cariño, te aviso que la acabas de cagar y mucho...**

**O no, ¿quién sabe? (?)**

**En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado? ¿Cómo pensáis que se lo tomará Yona? ¡Contadme!**

**Me gustaría agradecer y mandar mi inmenso cariño a todos los que han decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Es el primer HakYona que hago y espero que os guste tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndolo. También me gustaría agradecer a mis compañeros de Twitter que le han dado un voto de confianza y están leyendo esto, además de lo mucho que me han ayudado aportando ideas y leyendo cada tontería que publicaba. ¡Os adoro, chicos!**

**Y no me quiero marchar sin hacer mención a tres personitas: **

Guest:** bueno, persona impersonal (?), espero que hayas continuado leyéndola y le hayas encontrado más sentido. He intentando que el juego del tiempo presente y pasado fuera lo más claro posible, así que si tienes cualquier duda, dímela sin falta que yo con gusto te la aclararé. Eso va para todo el mundo, por supuesto. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar!**

kibun No Tenshi:** ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia! Tengo que reconocer que me emocionó mucho cuando leí tu comentario. Muy pocos se toman el tiempo en dejar un comentario y no te digo ya como de los tuyos; eres una persona maravillosa. La historia me está costando mucho plasmarlo tal y como me lo imagino, y a veces me frustro porque no me sale como quiero, pero leyendo tus palabras me alegro de que todo el esfuerzo esté mereciendo la pena. Es todo un honor que te haya gustado tanto y espero que esta continuación no haya bajado el nivel. ¡Este capítulo va dedicado a ti con todo mi cariño!**

Lale181:** ¿Quién no amaría ver a estos chicos como simple estudiantes, con sus problemas cotidianos? Llevaba mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a esa idea y hasta hace poco no decidí hacerlo realidad: un mundo donde fueran ellos mismo, lo más cercano a la realidad posible, pero teniendo una vida normal, con sus más y sus menos, con sus amores y desamores, con preocupaciones por los exámenes o no tener el último videojuego. Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho y espero que sea así con este capítulo y los demás que vienen. Respecto a Hak y Yona, bueno, no puedo decirte mucho, pero estos dos han estado viviendo en una burbuja que acaba de explotar y creo que es el momento de que vean la realidad... Ahora, ¿será lo que ellos deseaban? Te dejo ahí la duda. ¡Muchas gracias por el capítulo y este capítulo también está dedicado a ti!**

**En fin, no me enrollo más que no quiero aburrir. **

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	3. Three

**III.**

No pudo moverse durante unos segundos que se le extendieron hasta lo que dura una eternidad. Sentía cada músculo del cuerpo como si se hubieran convertido en piedra y no fuera más que una estatua viviente, una mueca de horror en sus facciones de granito.

Con un corazón que, si hubiera sido físicamente posible, habría dejado de latir.

Dios, que estúpida se sentía.

¿Y ella había pensado pedirle que se marcharan? ¿Largarse de una fiesta hecha para él, por la victoria de su equipo? No, no, no podía decírselo, y mucho menos ahora que Hak se encontraba demasiado ocupado…

_Besando a otra_, susurró una oscura voz en su cabeza. _Míralo, ahí está, con otra chica. _

Pero, espera, ¿qué le importaba a ella eso? Es decir, ella había amado y amaba a Soo Won durante toda su vida y Hak tan solo era su amigo -un mejor amigo bastante idiota e irritante, pero que siempre había estado a su lado- y ella no tenía por qué sentir… ¿qué? ¿Qué era esa sensación que la estaba ahogando? ¿Por qué sentía un nudo en el estómago? ¿Por qué, de pronto, tenía ganas de llorar?

¿Por qué sentía como si lo poco que aún quedaba en pie de ella hubiera terminado por derrumbarse hasta convertirse en cenizas?

Como si hubiera sentido la mirada de alguien puesta en él, Hak abrió los ojos y sus pupilas azules -brillantemente azules- se encontraron con los de ella a través de la distancia. Se ampliaron como si hubiera visto un fantasma en el lugar de la pelirroja y se apartó de la chica, cogiéndola por cada brazo para echarla hacia atrás.

Ni siquiera la miró, su atención estaba puesta por completo en Yona, quién no se había movido del lugar. No podía. No quería.

_¿Por qué… por qué… por qué…?, _susurraba su mente, mientras se sentía el cuerpo y la mente como una hoja que viajaba a la deriva del viento.

Él dio un paso hacia ella y ella dio otro hacia atrás, en un acto automático.

Creyó verlo articular su nombre, un ruego silencioso que penetró en su alma, que la sacudió de arriba abajo, derrumbando los pocos cimientos que la mantenían en pie.

Entonces, sintió un roce en el brazo y saltó, desviando su atención al causante.

Kija lo miraba con la preocupación pintada en sus facciones, con el rostro húmedo, las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Yona, ¿qué pasa?

La pelirroja vio el cielo abierto.

Hubiera sollozado de puro alivio si no se sintiera entumecida, como si llevara mucho tiempo bajo el agua y todo su cuerpo se hubiera congelado. _"Cuando era niño iba con mi padre a pescar en el hielo. Un día la capa de hielo se rompió y caí al agujero. Cuando al agua está tan fría como ahí abajo… te golpea igual que mil cuchillos clavándose por todo el cuerpo. No puedes respirar, no puedes pensar… únicamente sientes dolor",_ resonaba en su cabeza las líneas que había escuchado una vez en una película.

Y ella, en ese momento, creía estar sintiéndose de esa manera.

—Kija… Kija, quiero irme, sácame de aquí, por favor. Llévame lejos.

Él lo hizo. Sin preguntas, ni dudas, asintió y la llevó hacia el coche. Le pareció escuchar a Hak llamarla a su espalda; su voz impregnada de desesperación, aunque no estaba segura de sí era su imaginación, pues tenía los sentidos tan embotados que apenas notaba nada de lo que la rodeaba.

Siguió a Kija y no volvió la vista atrás en ningún momento.

·

_«Pasaba media noche y Yona no podía dormirse. Acababan de volver del cine, de ver una película con sus amigos celebrando el cumpleaños de ella, así que, esta vez, había podido elegir la película. Y, al contrario de lo que pudiera parecer, no eligió el drama romántico del mes, que tenía a todas las adolescentes suspirando y enamoradas, sino una de acción, donde el mundo estaba el peligro y solo unos pocos eran los elegidos para salvar al resto de la población. Aunque, bueno, se encontraba aderezado con un protagonista cañón y una pareja muy bonita; una que se mantenía unida cuando todo su alrededor parecía estar derrumbándose. _

_ —¿Cómo es que sigues todavía despierta?_

_Había sentido la respiración de Hak a su espalda tan suave y acompasada, que creyó que él sí estaría dormido. Su voz, en mitad de la noche y sus pensamientos, la cogió con sorpresa. _

_ —¿No puedes dormir? — insistió cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Escuchó sus pies rozarse con las sábanas cuando se acomodó en la cama, mirando al techo. _

_ —No— terminó suspirando. _

_ —¿Qué pasa? _

_Yona sacudió la cabeza. Ni loca le diría lo que había estado pensando, cómo se había estado imaginado que ella era la protagonista -intrépida, inteligente y guapísima-, y… su querido Soo Won el fuerte y valiente hombre que luchaba junto a ella. _

_ —Princesa…_

_ —Hak…_

_Ambos hablaron a la vez y se callaron cuando sus voces se superpusieron. Hubo silencio un instante, dos; Hak fue el primero en aventurarse a romperlo. _

_ —¿Qué?_

_Yona se acomodó mejor entre las sábanas, aun dándole la espalda, y encogió las piernas hasta hacerse una bolita. No habló, permaneció callada el suficiente tiempo como para que Hak estirara una mano por debajo de las sábanas y sus dedos rozaran el brazo de ella. _

_Yona sintió los vellos ponerse de punta y culpó a las frías noches de inviernos así que se arrebujó aún más, encogiéndose sobre sí misma. Luchó contra el deseo de decirle que volviera a tocarla cuando sus manos se alejaron después de que ella se moviera. Se culpó por ello y deseó no haberse movido. _

_ —¿Qué es esto? — susurró, incapaz de poder contenerse. _

_ —¿A qué te refieres?_

_Yona inspiró con fuerzas y cerró los ojos, como si así pudiera desvanecerse en el aire, como si así la realidad se hiciera más difusa a su alrededor. _

_ —Esto. Que tú y yo estemos… aquí, ahora._

"Y ayer. Y antes de ayer. Y el anterior. Y por lo que han sido años"

_Durante un primer momento, no obtuvo respuesta y eso la puso más nerviosa. Creyó incluso, que él también había dejado de respirar porque el silencio que les rodeaba era demasiado tenso y cortante. _

_Entonces, sitió de nuevo su mano en ella, solo que esta vez pasó el brazo por su costado hasta rodear su cintura por completo._

_Yona sintió que su corazón se le escaparía del pecho cuando Hak la atrajo hacia su pecho y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella. _

_ —Esto, princesa, puede ser lo que tú quieras que sea. Puede no significar nada… o puede significarlo todo.»_

_·_

Kija la llevó a casa.

Las luces estaban apagadas -el reloj del salpicadero daban las dos de la mañana- así que el abuelo debía estar dormido. El muchacho aparcó frente la casa de los Son y Yona no pareció darse cuenta del momento en el que llegaron, ni cuando el peliblanco apagó el motor y solamente estuvieron alumbrados por las farolas que se distribuían a lo largo de la calle.

El muchacho apretó el volante con fuerzas cuando los segundos pasaron y ella seguía sin reacción. Más pálida de lo normal y con la mirada oscurecida, se limitaba a observar un punto cualquiera de la calle, con la mente a miles de kilómetros de allí.

—Yona…

Ella parpadeó y expulsó el aire de los pulmones, como si le hubiera costado un triunfo volver a la realidad.

—Ah, muchas… gracias, Kija, y siento las molestas de traerme— le miró y sonrió. O, al menos, eso pensaba que hacía ella, porque para el chico fue más bien una mueca.

Cogió la manilla y abrió la puerta, antes de salir. Kija dudó un segundo y eso fue suficiente para que sus manos se cerraran en el aire en el momento que iba a cogerla. Abrió la boca para decirle algo -cualquier cosa…-, pero nada salió de sus labios.

Y la vio marcharse, sin echar una mirada atrás, como un cuerpo etéreo y fantasmagórico, regio e imponente.

Una princesa que había perdido un reino, pero que no necesitaba una corona.

·

_«—¿Vas a quedarte más tiempo?_

_Yona levantó la mirada del libro que tenía frente a ella y la clavó en Yoon, quien se encontraba observándola desde el otro lado de la mesa de la biblioteca del instituto. Esta se encontraba casi desierta. _

_ —¿Qué hora es?_

_Leyendo la lectura de clase, se le habían pasado el tiempo volando. _

_ —Quedará poco para que termine el entrenamiento— respondió el chico, acomodándose la mochila al hombro. _

_ —Mmmm, sí, creo que sí— pensó por un momento— Hak me comentó ayer que el entrenador quería hablar con él cuando terminara así que voy a terminarme el capítulo. _

_ —Vale— se encogió de hombros— Nos vemos mañana, entonces. _

_ —Adiós— lo vio marcharse. _

_Terminó el capítulo, al que le quedaban algunas páginas, y después guardó el libro en la mochila. Se despidió de Min-Soo, el agradable ayudante de la bibliotecaria, y se encaminó hacia el edificio donde se encontraban los vestuarios y el despacho del entrenador. Reflexionaba sobre lo que pasaría en el siguiente capítulo cuando sus pies se detuvieron a mitad de camino. _

_Y es que había dos figuras apoyados contra el lateral del edificio. _

_Dos figuras terriblemente familiares. _

_Hak, recién duchado, con el pelo todavía húmedo, una camiseta negra lisa que se le pegaba al pecho y unos vaqueros oscuros jugueteaba con el móvil que tenía en sus manos, haciendo algo con él, mientras asentía y hablaba cada cierto tiempo. Frente a él, la -bellísima- capitana de las animadoras, Ayame, parecía estar contándole una cosa muy divertida por la sonrisa que tenía en los labios en ese momento. Todavía no se había cambiado, así que llevaba el uniforme, y en las manos que escondía tras la espalda tenía dos pompones de color rojo. _

_No supo que hacer. _

_Era de _vox populi_ que a Ayame le gustaba Hak, desde el primer momento que entró en el grupo de las animadoras y se presentó a los jugadores -especialmente a él- con su desparpajo y sonrisa característica. Había buena relación entre los jugadores del equipo y el equipo de las animadoras y, además, Hak y ella solían hablar a menudo – no era una mala chica, Yona tenía que reconocer eso-, así que eso había aumentado los rumores de la posible "amistad" -o lo que fuera- que podía estar fraguándose entre ellos. _

_Una relación que, de ser así, ni sus propios amigos sabían, porque cada vez que preguntaban sobre lo pensaba de Ayame, este se limitaba a decir que era una buena chica y le caía muy bien. _

_Yona los observó por un momento, como ella le sonreía con dulzura, como él la miraba a los ojos interesado por lo que sea le estuviera él diciendo, y una pequeña parte de su mente pensó lo bien que quedarían juntos, como parejas. Ambos eran guapos, populares y carismáticos. Sí, un poco cliché, de película, pero eso no significaba que no fuera verdad. Ayame era una chica de la que fácilmente uno podía quedarse prendado y Yona no culparía a Hak si al final terminaba lanzando la bomba._

_Sin embargo, que lo pensara y admitiera, no quería decir que no sintiera un extraño nudo en su estómago cada vez que los veía junto. Uno irracional y que la dejaba descolocada, pero que sentía en sus entrañas, que la reconcomía por dentro; una vocecita que no dejaba de susurrarle una y otra que en cualquier momento Hak encontraría otra chica y él terminaría por dejarla la de lado. No que la desecharía, por supuesto, Hak jamás le haría eso, pero sí que su relación cambiaría por completo y no sería la misma que antes._

_Porque ella no podría evitar pensar en esa novia cuando se acostara cada noche junto a Hak. No, espera, ¡qué cosas decía!_

_Hak jamás sería capaz de hacer una cosa así. _

_Sí él encontraba a alguien, eso tendría que acabarse. Por completo. _

_Y ella lo entendería y lo aceptaría, pero muy en el fondo…_

_ —¿Te has quedado dormida con los ojos abiertos o tu estupidez ha aumentado?_

_Yona parpadeó, saliendo de sus más oscuros pensamientos, para encontrarse a ambos mirándola como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza y estuviera echando espuma por la boca. Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer con rapidez y deseó que la tierra se la tragara para escapar de aquella situación. _

_ —¡Hak, sé un poco más amable! — le riñó Ayame, fulminándolo con mirada. Tras eso, se giró hacia ella y le sonrió con simpatía— Hola, Yona, ¿cómo va todo?_

_ —Hola, Ayame— le correspondió la sonrisa, aunque no le salió tan sincera como le hubiera gustado— Acabo de salir de la biblioteca, ya ves._

_ —¿Te has quedado hasta ahora? — abrió ligeramente los ojos— Es bastante tarde, creía que todo el mundo se había largado ya de este sitio y nosotros éramos los dos tontos que seguíamos aquí—puso los ojos en blanco en dirección al chico en un gesto divertido._

_Hak bufó y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Normalmente, ella se iba con Kija cuando acaban las clases, pero esta vez tenía varias cosas que acabar y había preferido quedarse en la biblioteca ya que, así, tenía menos riesgo a entretenerse que si estuviera en casa, aunque no solía hacerlo muy a menudo.__ Una pequeña parte de la pelirroja se retorció ante las palabras de ella -«nosotros éramos los dos tontos que seguíamos aquí»-, que en aparecía podían ser bastante inocentes… _

_Pero ¿qué le pasaba? ¡Ella amaba a Soo Won! Debería darle igual que Hak estuviera "a solas" con Ayame. Debería dejar de sentir ese tirón en el estómago ante el pensamiento de ellos dos, solos, divirtiéndose…_

_ —Vamos, anda— suspiró Hak, ajeno a la enajenación mental que parecía estar sufriendo la pelirroja—, que tengo el cuerpo molido y lo único que quiero es tirarme a ver la tele un rato. _

_Yona lo vio caminar a su lado, adelantándola, y le sonrió ampliamente a Ayame antes de despedirse con un movimiento de mano. Y no, eso no tenía nada que ver con que el chico no se había despedido de ella con más que una sacudida de cabeza. _

_Para nada…_

_ —¡Hak! — la voz de ella detuvo la caminata de ambos. Yona, inexplicablemente, sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba, como si predijera que en medio segundo caería una bomba frente a sus ojos y no pudiera evitarlo— ¿Vendrás? No me has respondido al final. _

"¿Ir? ¿A dónde?"_, las preguntas quisieron escaparse de su boca. _

_Hak reanudó la marcha sin girarse a mirarla, aunque sí alzó la mano para despedirse otra vez por encima de su hombro. _

_ —No sé, ya te lo confirmo luego, ¿vale?_

_Yona no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirlo, con ciento de imágenes y situaciones acumulándose en su cabeza. _

_Cada una peor que la anterior.»_

_·_

Una vez llegó a su habitación, cerró la puerta con su propio peso, dejándose caer en ella.

Y es que su cuerpo había aguantado lo suficiente. Ahora que había llegado allí, a la seguridad de su refugio, cualquier resquicio de energía y voluntad que había conseguido reunir parecía haberse evaporado hasta casi dejarla laxa, como una muñequita a la que habían cortado los hilos y la habían dejado tirada en una esquina de la sala.

Su espalda se arrastró por la fría superficie de madera hasta que el trasero le tocó el suelo y sus rodillas quedaron dobladas. Jadeó -necesitaba aire, mucho aire- para llenar sus pulmones mientras se rodeaba sus piernas con las manos. Enterró la cabeza en las rodillas.

Y se permitió llorar una vez más.

Solo que ahora estaba sola y ni siquiera estaba muy segura de por qué lo hacía.

La profunda herida que había dejado Soo Won en ese día, cuando descubrió que intentara lo que intentase no había jamás posibilidad alguna de que naciera algo entre ellos, latía en su pecho. Punzante, dolorosamente presente. No recordaba el momento en el que había empezado a soñar con que él un día se le confesaría. Parecía tonto, pero gran parte de su tiempo fantaseaba con distintas formas, distintos escenarios -cada uno más bonito y romántico que el anterio- en donde Soo Won le revelaba que había abierto, por fin, los ojos y que ella era el amor de su vida, que no podía esperar ni un segundo más sin decirle lo mucho que la amaba y lo feliz que sería si aceptaba ser su novia.

Durante años había construido un castillo de nubes sobre su cabeza, años de cimientos lo sostenían, miradas y palabras formaban parte de sus muros y la sonrisa ondeaba en la torre mayor como estandarte. Un castillo con su príncipe azul, con ella siendo su princesa.

Pero solo bastó un segundo, un solo segundo, para que este cayera y quedara completamente destruido, hecho añicos. Cenizas que serían llevadas por el viento.

Soo Won -y él mismo se lo había dejado completamente claro ese día- jamás la vería como algo más que su hermanita. Su amor había estado condenado al fracaso desde el segundo uno, y ella no había hecho más que aferrarse a una idea, a un delirio de su cabeza.

Y lo peor de todo es que no podía odiarlo, porque él no había hecho nada malo. Nada que no fuera vivir su vida, como cualquier persona normal haría. Fue ella la tonta que voló en su imaginación sin prestar atención a las advertencias que le hacía su mente, fue ella quien terminó estrellándose contra la dura realidad. No había más que mirarlo un segundo para ver lo feliz que era con esa chica y lo mucho que la que quería. Y aunque ella estaba devastada por dentro, una pequeña parte no podía más que sentirse contenta porque él hubiera encontrado esa persona que lo complementara. Lo poco que había llegado a conocer de Lili le había hecho darse cuenta de que era una buena chica y Yona jamás sería tan mala y rencorosa como para desearle algún mal. Hacía bien a su querido Soo Won y eso, creía ella, era suficiente.

Dolería, por supuesto.

Dolería como si hubieran arrancado el corazón del pecho y este intentara seguir latiendo, moribundo, en las manos de la muerte.

Dolería como si el oxígeno hubiera desaparecido del mundo y sus pulmones, a pesar de todo, intentaran una y otra vez ser llenados.

Dolería _muchísimo_.

Pero ella sabía -no, en realidad, estaba segura- de que, al final, ese dolor remitiría… hasta convertirse en un resquemor que notaría algunas veces, que no desaparecería por completo. Costaría, sí, pero no era algo imposible, y ella no se dejaría hundir en la tristeza.

Sin embargo…

Un sollozo hizo saltar su pecho y apretó las manos sobre las rodillas como si el dolor físico pudiera mitigar de alguna manera el emocional que parecía estar consumiéndola.

La imagen se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. No importaba cuanto tratase de olvidarla o de sacarla de su mente, esta volvía, fustigándole, abriendo una herida que ni siquiera sabía que tenía -ahí, muy cerquita del corazón- hasta que había empezado a arder ese día, hasta que los vio.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le había golpeado tan fuerte eso? ¿Por qué la hacía sentir tan devastada?

Es decir, ella amaba a Soo Won y Hak solamente era su mejor amigo, no debería importarle lo que estuviera o no haciendo. Y sabía que este último no estaría toda su vida soltero, sería una creencia absurda. Era uno de los chicos más populares del instituto, gran parte del sector femenino suspiraba por él, y todo el mundo esperaba el momento en el que saliese a la luz la persona que consiguiera captar interés del jugador estrella del equipo.

¿Por qué entonces sentía ese profundo dolor en el pecho? ¿Por qué parecía como si le hubiera traicionado?

Hak no le debía nada, _solo eran amigos_, y cuando él dormía cada noche con ella, era solamente como amigos; desde siempre Hak la había apoyado en sus miedos y la había sostenido cuando el mundo parecía estar derrumbándose a su alrededor. Y eso no significaba que entre ellos hubiese algo más, no, no había nada…

Pero ese beso…

¿Por qué…?

El sonido de unas pisadas acercándose por el pasillo la alertó. Sonaban frenéticas… y se dirigían hacia su habitación.

—¡Princesa! — susurró una voz en el silencio de la noche.

_"No, por favor, él no… Márchate, déjame en paz, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que me diga..."_

—¡Yona, por favor, abre la puerta! — seguía insistiendo, golpeando suavemente. Estaba neurótico y muy preocupado, pero sabía que como su abuelo se enterase del alboroto solo traería más problemas de los que ya había.

La muchacha tuvo que taparse la boca con las manos para que no se escaparan los sollozos que comprimían su pecho. No quería que él la oyera llorar. Todavía no sabía la profundidad de lo que estaba sintiendo ni la naturaleza de esto, pero Hak era la última persona a la que quería ver en estos momentos.

—Princesa… déjame entrar y hablemos, por favor…— suplicaba él insistentemente. Yona se lo imaginó con la cabeza apoyada en la madera, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos convertida en puños a ambos lados de su cabeza— Déjame aclararlo…

_"¿Explicarme el qué? ¿Por qué parece tan desesperado? ¿Y por qué yo siento que necesito escucharlo? ¿Por qué quiero, necesito, conocer su explicación? Sí él… Si Hak… es solo…"_

¿Qué era Hak? ¿Qué ocurría con ella?

¿Por qué el mundo parecía haberse inclinado peligrosamente?

No, no podía verlo. No quería verlo.

—Princesa, eso que viste…— su voz sonaba distorsionada por la puerta que se encontraba en medio, pero igualmente podía notar el ligero tembleque que había en ella, como si su mundo, su realidad, estuviera también a un suspiro de hacerse añicos— Escúchame, no es lo que piensas, de verdad, yo…

—Hak— su voz sonó menos firme de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero no tan angustiada como realmente se sentía, así que era una pequeña victoria— Hak— repitió, esta vez más alto y claro.

—¿Princesa? — inquirió esperanzado— Oh, princesa, menos mal, por favor, abre la puerta y…

—No. Hak… márchate, por favor— cortó lo que fuera a decir y tuvo que tragar con fuerzas para intentar diluir el nudo que se había formado en su estómago. Hak calló e incluso sin verlo, supo la cara de conmoción que debía tener. Inspiró hondo para poder seguir hablando—Vete, por favor, no quiero… no quiero escucharte. Déjame.

—Princesa…

—No quiero verte. Quiero estar sola. Déjame en paz.

Silencio. Él calló, sin moverse del sitio, lo que parecieron horas, y ella no pudo evitarlo: rompió a llorar. Sabía que Hak lo estaba escuchando todo, pero ya no le importaba. Lo único que quería era quedarse allí, en su habitación, a oscuras, solo por una noche…

Finalmente, escuchó sus pasos alejarse, el golpe de la puerta de al lado cerrarse con demasiada fuerza.

Podría decirse que, por primera vez en muchos años, Yona durmió sola, pero eso sería mentir.

Porque Yona no llegó a pegar ojo en toda la noche.

Hak tampoco pudo.

_·_

_ «La voz de Bruno Mars resonaba por los altavoces del coche. Yona observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana mientras escuchaba a Hak tararear la canción a su lado. Una de las veces en las que se había detenido en un semáforo que estaba en rojo, golpeó en el volante con los pulgares y canturreó por lo bajo._

_ —_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing… just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, 'cause girl you're amazing just the way you are… yeah…

_La pelirroja lo escuchaba medio embelesada -reconocía que la voz ronca y varonil entonaba muy bien- mientras luchaba por girarse y mirarle. Apretó las manos en torno a la tira del cinturón que le cruzaba el pecho para contener las ganas y, de nuevo, la imagen de ellos dos charlando en el gimnasio, sonriéndose, apareció en su mente. _

_Justo cuando el semáforo cambiaba de color, Yona reunió la suficiente fuerza y coraje como para hablar, sin saber qué fue lo que la impulsó a hacerlo. _

_ —¿A dónde te ha invitado?_

_ —¿Eh? — detuvo su concierto privado para echarle un vistazo antes de volver su atención a la carretera. La confusión pintaba sus facciones. _

_Yona tuvo que tragar con fuerzas, pues el repentino ataque de valentía parecía haberse evaporado de su organismo. _

_ —Antes… Ya sabes, Ayame— añadió entre dientes. _

_ —Ah._

"¿Ah? ¿Cómo que 'ah'? ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?", _quiso replicarle. Las arrugas tomaron posesión de su entrecejo y los brazos se le cruzaron inconsciente sobre el pecho. _

_—¿Y bien? — insistió cuando vio que se había quedado callado. _

_ —Nada. En realidad, pensaba decirle que no— contestó con voz aburrida, sin darse cuenta del volcán a punto de erupcionar que tenía sentado a su lado— Los del fútbol querían hacer una acampada e invitaron a las chicas. _

_¿Una… acampada?_

_Su corazón bombeó con fuerza contra su caja torácica. Ir de acampada significaba pasar mínimo una noche fuera, y eso se traducía en que… La última vez que Hak durmió fuera de casa fue hace años y ella no pudo conciliar el sueño en todo el fin de semana. _

_Pero, aunque para ella fuera un infierno, no significaba que Hak debiera de dejar de hacer cosas que le interesara. Era su vida, al fin y al cabo, y odiaba la sensación de que no hacía más que atarlo con su absurda incapacidad dormir sola; de que, por culpa de ella, se estuviera perdiendo muchas cosas. _

_ —¿No te apetece ir? — se obligó a preguntarle. _

_Hak la miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Ella intentó sostenerle la mirada, dejándole claro que podía elegir lo que quisiera, que ella no se enfadaría. _

_ —Suena bien— siguió diciendo— Una fogata en medio del bosque, historias de miedo, música, comer malvaviscos… y buena compañía— dijo esto intentando que sonara lo más natural posible. Ayame seguro que sería una muy buena compañía, una que estaba muy interesada en saber si él iría o no. _

_ —¿Quieres venir?_

_El cuerpo de Yona se tensó. Había esperado cualquier contestación menos esa. _

_ —¿Yo? — lo miró confundida— Pero si es algo entre vosotros… ¿qué pinto yo…?_

_ —Venga, Jae-Ha y Shin-Ah también vienen, y los chicos ya te conocen, dudo que pongan alguna pega— se encogió de hombros echándole rápidos vistazos._

_ —Pero Hak…_

_La idea resultaba tentadora. Los chicos del equipo le caían muy bien y ella siempre había querido ir de acampada, pero sentía que si iba no se sentiría muy a gusto… Y, por mal que le pesara reconocerlo, Ayame tenía que ver con eso… Es tan solo imaginarse a esos dos frente al fuego, charlando, asando malvaviscos, sonriéndose mutuamente… le dejaba un muy mal sabor de boca. _

_ —Vamos a ser claros, ¿vale? —dijo en el momento que aparcaron frente la casa. Detuvo el motor y toda su atención fue puesta en ella— Si dices de ir, iremos los dos, si no quieres, pienso negarme._

_Yona abrió la boca, su corazón latiendo con demasiada rapidez en el pecho. _

_Quería ir, sí, quería… pero ¿por qué la imagen de ellos dos no dejaba de aparecerse en la mente, como una sombra oscura que no dejaba de acecharla? ¿Por qué sentía un nudo en el estómago cuando pensaba en el momento que Hak encontrase a alguien?_

_ —¿Tú quieres ir? — susurró mirándolo fijamente, deseando saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. _

_Él no parpadeó ni vaciló en el momento en el que dijo:_

_ —Si tu vienes, sí._

_Yona aceptó. _

_Aceptó y tuvo que salir del coche aprisa porque su corazón había amenazado con salírsele del pecho… para correr hacia él»_

_·_

Cerró el frigorífico y casi se le cayó el vaso de cristal que tenía en las manos al encontrarse una figura al otro lado. Se llevó la mano libre al pecho, había estado su corazón a un suspiro de escapársele por el susto.

Era Soo Won, quién le sonreía, todavía con el rostro medio adormilado, el pelo desordenado y un pijama de rayas color verde claro.

—Buenos días, Yona.

Yona maldijo el momento en el que pensó que no podía estar más tiempo encerrada en su habitación y creyó que salir a tomar algo le ayudaría con los quebraderos de cabeza que la había estado persiguiendo durante toda la noche. Hacía poco que había amanecido, así que estaba segura de que nadie estaría despierto a esa hora, menos siendo un sábado y después de una fiesta.

Se había equivocado.

Y de entre todas las personas, tenía que ser precisamente a su amor platónico ya-definitivamente-no-correspondido al que se encontrara.

Aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de ver a Hak, la verdad sea dicha…

—¿Qué pasó ayer? Desapareciste por completo— la miró, apoyada en el lateral del frigorífico con los brazos cruzados.

Yona se dejó caer sobre la encimera que había enfrente y observó el vaso con zumo de naranja que sostenía en sus manos como si fuera lo más interesante del universo, como si pudiera encontrar ahí la solución a todos sus problemas.

—Me sentí mal y me vine… No quise deciros nada porque os vi divirtiéndoos y no quería molestaros— terminó por encogerse de hombros. No era una mentira, si se pensaba con frialdad.

—¿Ya estás mejor? — preguntó él y la inquietud se filtró en su tono de voz. Yona sintió un rayo de añoranza calentar su pecho; Soo Won siempre tan bueno, preocupándose por ella…— ¿Te echaron algo en la bebida?

—No, no— se apresuró a negarse, echándole un vistazo para que viera que estaba diciendo la verdad— No es nada de eso. Creo que fue por el estrés de los exámenes, que apenas me dejan dormir, y no tenía el cuerpo para mucha fiesta.

—Ah, bueno— el cuerpo del muchacho se relajó y, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios -esa que la hacía enloquecer y quererlo un poco más-, estiró un brazo hacia ella en una muda invitación— Vamos, no me mires así— le riñó con fingida indignación cuando ella se quedó mirando su extremidad como si tuviera la lepra—. Hagámoslo como cuando éramos pequeños. Dame la mano.

«Te pasaré la energía de mi cuerpo al tuyo, para que seas fuerte. Con ella, Yona, serás capaz de hacer y conseguir cualquier cosa, ya lo verás. Yo confío en ti», recordaba las palabras que le dedicaba un Soo Won mucho más pequeño, con una sonrisa amplia y transparente. Era un ritual que tenían ellos cuando la joven se sentía incapaz de afrontar un reto o su ánimo decaía. De pequeña, de verdad creía que Soo Won era capaz darle parte de él y se sentía muy emocionada, y conforme iba creciendo era más el sentir la calidez de sus manos o darse cuenta de que él seguía recordando esos pequeños gestos que la hacían feliz, lo que hacía que los problemas empequeñecieran o se quedaran en un segundo plano.

Hacía años que no lo hacían y Yona no pudo resistirse a ello. Era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

Lentamente estiró el brazo. Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrérselo cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron y el nudo de su pecho se incrementó. Su mano era grande y delicada, prácticamente cubría la suya por completo, pero la sostenía con tanta ternura y cariño...

—Eres fuerte y valiente— le susurró lo que ahora le parecían unas palabras tontas y absurdas, pero que anteriormente la habían hecho sentir la niña más feliz del universo; sus ojos estaban conectados y Yona no supo si estaba respirando, sus orbes dorados parecían haberla absorbido por completo— Coge mi energía y úsala. Con ella y con tu fuerza serás capaz de superar todo lo malo. Yo creo en ti… _pequeña Yona_.

La magia que los rodeaba, el hechizo que la mantenía cautiva explotó como si de una burbuja se tratase, y sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, Yona apartó la mano con las mejillas al rojo vivo y una sensación de desazón en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

«Pequeña Yona»

«Pequeña Yona»

«Pequeña Yona»

—¡Eh, ya no soy pequeña! —exclamó y su voz sonó con más fuerza, más arisca, de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Soo Won se quedó callado por un par de segundos en los que tan solo fue capaz de oír el latido de su propio corazón y ella deseó correr lejos, muy lejos, y no volver la vista atrás.

Entonces, él se echó a reír. Una risa fresca y espontánea, que consiguió que ella se girara a mirarlo igual que si se hubiera puesto a bailar una samba en medio de la habitación; esa había sido la última respuesta que habría esperado.

—Lo siento, lo siento— decía el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza y llevándose las manos a la boca para acallar el sonido, aunque las carcajadas seguían escapándosele— Perdón, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo— se tranquilizó un poco y, por la mirada que le echó se le secó la boca— Pero tú siempre serás mi pequeña Yona, con su indomable cabello pelirrojo y sonrisa mellada, que no dejaba de pedirme chucherías y que jugáramos a las princesas y príncipes.

—Pues he crecido— «Tú siempre serás mi pequeña Yona»—, por más que tú no lo quieras ver, los años pasan y no solamente para ti— le dio la espalda y contradiciéndose a sí misma, se cruzó de brazos, al igual que lo haría un niño pequeño con berrinche.

—Tienes razón— lo oyó suspirar a su espalda— Perdóname si he herido tus sentimientos, de verdad…—_"¿Si has herido mis sentimientos? ¿Quieres que te enumere los motivos? Si yo hubiera tenido la valentía de decírtelo… aunque… ¿para qué? Hubiera sido mucho peor"_ — Venga, pequ… Yona— se apresuró a corregirse con nerviosismo y ella no pudo más que poner los ojos en blanco; su cuerpo se relajó inconscientemente. Era imposible. Aunque sintiera su interior desgarrarse, su pecho abierto en canal y mostrando su corazón adolorido, por otra parte, no podía estar enfadada con él, no cuando él no tenía culpa de nada y había sido ella la única que se había metido en el hoyo que había estado cavando.

Le echó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro.

—Me llamas "pequeña" una vez más y por cada vez que lo hagas me deberás una hamburguesa en Awa, que lo sepas— le amenazó intentando parecer lo más segura posible.

—Cuando quieras— sonrió y por un pequeño instante, todo pareció terriblemente familiar.

La unión de sus miradas se cortó cuando oyeron un ruido proveniente de las escaleras. Yona tan solo tuvo un segundo para asustarse -_¿era Hak?_\- antes de que el sonriente y adormilado rostro de Lili apareciera por la puerta de la cocina.

—Buenos días…

—Buenos días— respondieron ambos a la vez.

La pelirroja se dedicó a trastear con los utensilios de cocina para ponerse a preparar el desayuno, por el simple hecho de ponerse a hacer algo que porque tuviera hambre de verdad. El nudo de su estómago era tan gran que estaba segura de que no le entraría nada por más que lo intentara.

Lili se acercó a echarle una mano nada más vio lo que quería hacer y ella no pudo oponerse. Mientras cocinaban, se enfrascaron en una pequeña conversación en la que la morena tuvo la voz cantante, contándole cosas de su vida con naturalidad y desenvoltura y preguntándole a ella, y Yona se limitó a intervenir cuando creía que era necesario.

Una cosa era pensar que Lili no era una mala chica y otra muy diferente llevarte bien con ella. Los sucesos aún eran demasiado recientes y sus sentimientos punzaban en el pecho lo suficiente como para querer pretender que no pasaba nada… Llevaría tiempo, bastante, pero ella esperaba, que, un día, pudieran ser amigas… porque eso solo significaría que…

—Ah, ¿y tú amigo? — inquirió Lili una vez colocaron todo sobre la mesa— ¿Hak, se llamaba?

—Uhm, a esta hora seguramente estará durmiendo— respondió vagamente apagando el fuego; no quería hablar de él.

—No. Hak no está— se metió Soo Won en la conversación, causando que el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensara como las cuerdas de un violín. _"¿Cómo que no está?", _pensó, sintiendo un sudor frío por la espalda—Fui al baño hace una hora o así y lo encontré saliendo de su habitación; me dijo que lo sentía mucho pero no podía quedarse este fin de semana porque tenía que hacer un no-sé-qué del fútbol y no lo había recordado hasta que le avisaron, así que me pidió que me despidiera por él. Cuando volvía a mi habitación, te escuché trastear en la cocina y ya bajé, pero se me olvidó mencionártelo.

_"¿Hacer un no-sé-qué?",_ repitió Yona en su cabeza sintiendo su corazón ir a gran velocidad. Ni Jae-Ha ni Shin-Ah le habían comentado nada y él no solía olvidarse de esas cosas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que debía pasar la noche fuera; siempre habían sido muy cuidadosos con eso… ¿Por qué, entonces, de pronto…?

El recuerdo apareció en su mente acompañado por luces de neón que no hacían más que resplandecer. Y sintió su corazón desangrarse un poco más.

¿Sería verdad? Él… ¿Podría haberse escapado por estar enfadado con ella? Porque no había otra explicación para que se marchara sin decirle nada a nadie; al menos ella no pensaba que fuera otra que estar molesto con ella. Pensándolo bien, Yona no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse de esa manera, ellos no eran _nada, _y a pesar de que él quiso hablar con ella, que intentó arreglar (aunque no había _nada _que arreglar porque _nada _estaba _roto_), ella lo único que hizo fue echarlo de su habitación, sin darle ni un minuto para hablar.

¿Y si se había hartado de sus niñerías? ¿Y si se había dado cuenta de que no merecía la pena hacer lo que hacía? ¿Y si había descubierto que no quería cargar con el peso de su "insomnio"?

¿Y si había encontrado, por fin, a "esa chica" y no sabía cómo hacer para darle largas?

—Yona… Yona… ¡Yona!

La pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos a causa del llamado, encontrándose con un Soo Won que la miraba con interés y una pizca de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? Te veo un poco pálida… ¿Sigues enferma?

—Ah, no— rio por lo bajo de forma fingida— Debe ser las secuelas de anoche, pero ahora estoy bien, de verdad— se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, deseando cambiar el tema desesperadamente— Bueno, pues entonces seremos tres esta vez. ¿Qué os apetece hacer, chicos?

Tanto Soo Won como Lili se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar. Yona notaba la mirada del rubio puesta en ella pero se esforzaba lo máximo posible por hacer como si no pasase nada malo y le sonreía lo más natural posible a la chica mientras escuchaba lo que le decía.

—Me gustaría conocer la cuidad.

—Podemos salir a dar una vuelta ahora cuando comamos. Hay varios sitios que están muy bien. La biblioteca municipal es muy grande y antigua y hay unas ruinas al norte a unos kilómetros que son impresionantes…

Hablaron de eso y otras cosas durante el desayuno.

Y Yona se sintió un poco mejor cuando vio que podía actuar con normalidad frente a ellos dos.

Porque ninguno hizo mención alguna al agujero negro que parecía estar consumiéndola por completo.

·

«_—Toma. _

_Yona le sonrió a Shin-Ah cuando este le pasó un pincho que tenía un trozo de salchicha clavado en uno de sus extremos. Estaban sentados, junto con Jae-Ha y algunos chicos y chicas más alrededor de una pequeña hoguera que habían montado en el centro. El ambiente, alegre y distendido, estaba lleno de diferentes conversaciones que venía acompañado por una música de fondo que salía del altavoz que había traído uno de ellos._

_Las tiendas de campañas estaban distribuidas formando un círculo, todas con las "bocas" en dirección al centro, donde se encontraba la hoguera. Algunos de ellos estaban dentro de ellas, cogiendo ropa de abrigo o cambiándose a algo más calentito, porque conforme el sol iba desapareciendo el frío parecía ir llegando con más fuerza. _

_Yona se encontraba demasiado a gusto cerca del fuego como para moverse; ya iría luego a por la chaqueta que se había traído. Tendió el palo de forma en la que la carne quedara expuesta al calor, pero que no se quemase y esperó pacientemente. _

_De pronto, sintió un cosquilleo en el hombro y un familiar peso en él. _

_ —Ao— la llamó entre risas. Una ardillita saltó hasta su regazo y la miró con sus grandes ojos negros; ella no pudo más que acariciarla, era tan mona…— ¿Dónde estabas, eh?_

_ —Seguro que por ahí— respondió Shin-Ah, quién observaba el vaivén de las llamas fascinado— Buscando alguna bellota o algo para comer._

_ —¿Tienes hambre? — le preguntó con una ceja arqueada; ese animal más que un estómago parecía que tenía un pozo sin fondo, siempre tenía hambre y comía cualquier cosa— Espera, a ver si esto está ya…_

_Vio que el trozo de salchicha estaba ya hecho, así que, partiéndolo a la mitad, se llevó una parte a la boca y le tendió la otra a Ao, quién miró con ansias y se dedicó a mordisquearla como si no hubiera comido en años. _

_ —Hmmm, está bueno. No es como cuando lo haces en casa, sabe diferente. _

_En ese momento, los chicos decidieron que era una buena idea ponerse a jugar al escondite. El sol estaba a punto de esconderse y esa luz era suficiente como para poder encontrar a alguien con relativa facilidad y no estar jugando en la oscuridad. Algunas de las chicas se apuntaron, mientras que otras prefirieron quedarse charlando. Yona fue una de las del segundo grupo, y Jae-Ha le guiñó el ojo justo antes de marcharse con Shin-Ah y los demás. _

_ —¡Shin-Ah no la queda que siempre nos encuentra muy rápido! — iba diciendo uno de ellos mientras se adentraban por los árboles que los bordeaban._

_ —¡Es verdad! Parece que tiene super poderes y todo…_

_Yona rio mientras las conversaciones se fueron alejándose hasta que sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pillándola un poco desprevenida. Miró en esa dirección y Kaya le sonrió con la boca y con la mirada, con esa expresión tan dulce que siempre tenía. Era de las que había ido por una chaqueta e, incluso, para su sorpresa, vio una bufanda rodeándole el cuello. _

_ —¿Qué hace aquí tan solita una chica como tú? — movió sus cejas con exagerada seducción. _

_Yona rio. Kaya iba a su mismo curso pero estaba en otra clase diferente y se llevaban muy bien; de todas las chicas, era la mejor le caía y Kaya se alegró mucho cuando se enteró de que ella iría también. Ambas compartían una tienda de campaña. _

_ —Esperándote, que creía que ya me habías abandonado por otro— le siguió la broma, mirándola con fingida seriedad._

_Siguieron la divertida conversación y, poco después, a la charla se unió Yun-Ho, una adorable rubia de ojos marrones que siempre estaba riendo. Mientras más se iba oscureciendo y más frío iba haciendo, hablaron de todo y de nada: las clases, los exámenes, la última serie que estaban echando en televisión e incluso sus amoríos: Yun-Ho confesó lo guapo que le parecía el entrenador Geun-Tae y después de unos cuantos intentos Kaya soltó que llevaba tiempo fijándose en Zeno pero que le daba vergüenza acercarse a él. _

_ —¡No seas tonta! — exclamó Yona, imaginándose la dulce pareja que harían en un futuro— Háblale, Kaya, no te preocupes. _

_ —Pero ¿y si piensa que soy muy pesada? — preguntaba Kaya mientras retorcía los flecos de su bufanda. _

_ —No lo conozco mucho, pero te aseguro de que Zeno no es de esos chicos. Es muy abierto y le gusta hablar con la gente, no le molestará— aseguró Yun-Ho con Yona apoyándola por detrás— Además, seguro que tú tienes muchísimas más posibilidades que yo, que seguro que me ve como una tonta colegiala que no hace más que ponerle ojitos— suspiró observando el fuego— Pero, en fin, ¿y tú que, Yona? ¿Hay algún chico por ahí digno de mención?_

_La pelirroja pensó inmediatamente en Soo Won. Y, con mucha vergüenza, iba a abrir la boca cuando sintió un peso sobre sus hombros y una reconfortante calidez la rodeó. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba abrazándose a sí misma con Ao acurrucada en su regazo hasta ese momento. _

_ —Ponte ropa o te resfriarás, tonta— escuchó la voz burlona de Hak antes de descubrir que era una de sus sudaderas lo que le había tirado por encima. _

_ —¡Cuidado que me despeinas! — refunfuñó ella, aunque terminó pasando los brazos por las mangas y se arrebujó bajo la cálida tela; olía a él y en una pequeña parte de su ser se imaginó que la estaba abrazando en realidad._

_Observó a Hak poner los ojos en blanco antes se burlarse de su comentario diciéndolo con una voz demasiado aguda, haciendo como que la imitaba. Uno de los muchachos que se encontraba al otro lado de la hoguera lo llamó y Hak se dirigió hacia allí, sentándose a su lado. Pocos minutos después, los chicos que se habían ido a jugar volvieron y todos los que fueron a la excursión acabaron sentándose, formando un círculo. _

_Yona advirtió, mientras seguía conversando con las chicas, que Ayame se había sentado al lado de Hak y charlaba con él de forma distendida. Luchó por apartar la mirada durante toda la cena e ignorar el nudo que se había formado en su estómago. Tal y como había pensado en su momento, esa imagen no le gustaba nada de nada…_

_Esa noche, Yona durmió -sí, durmió- junto con Kaya en una tienda de campaña. Juraría que Hak se encontraba un par más a la derecha con Jae-Ha. _

_Y aunque no fue un sueño prolongado y profundo, si pudo descansar algo más. Metida en su saco de dormir, se aferraba a la suave tela de la chaqueta, impregnada por el característico olor que desprendía a él y se imaginaba que él se encontraba a su lado.»_

_·_

El domingo la pareja se marchó temprano y Yona lo agradeció a todos los cielos porque ya no se podía mantener en pie.

Habían pasado todo el sábado yendo de un lado a otro, conociendo lugares bonitos de la ciudad, donde habían terminado comiendo en una cadena de comida rápida que hacían una pasta que estaba para chuparse los dedos. Yona en todo el tiempo intentó centrarse en el presente y no pensar mucho en Hak y todo el remolino que la hacía sentir; pero cuando salía de sus pensamientos -imágenes de Hak sonriéndole, abrazándola por la noche, besando a Ayame en los labios en la fiesta-, miraba a su alrededor y se encontraba con su querido primo diciéndole algo a Lili, admirando una cerámica de hace varios siglos en el museo de la localidad, y se daba cuenta de cómo a ambos les brillaba los ojos cuando estos se encontraban.

Y no supo cómo no salió corriendo de allí.

Para la cena, volvieron a la casa y esta vez tuvieron compañía. Mundok y Ai se les unieron y Tae-Yeon, quién había vuelto también del cumpleaños, amenizó la comida con su constante charla. Lo único digno de mención que hubo en la cena fue cuando el pequeño preguntó por Hak pero fue el hombre quién lo despachó diciendo que pasaría el fin de semana fuera; Yona se preguntó qué escusa le habría dado al abuelo para pasar la noche fuera y si en realidad él se lo habría creído.

Estuvieron en el salón viendo una película -Yona prácticamente arrastró al pequeño Tae-Yeon para que se les uniera, aunque de forma no muy obvia- y con la parejita a un lado del sofá, ella se arrebujó en el otro con el niño, con la cabeza de él apoyada en su pecho. No recordaría de que iba la película, ni cuál habían visto, porque ella no le prestó la más mínima atención. Aunque sentía la mente y el cuerpo completamente exhausta después de estar casi 48 horas sin pegar ojo, sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora. No dejaba de darle vuelta a cómo había cambiado ella, su vida, después de la noche anterior y lo mucho que odiaba a Hak, la forma en la que la hacía sentir; esta vez dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y mientras no hacía otra cosa que maldecir al muchacho en su mente, apenas reparó en la forma en la que la pareja se abrazaba a unos pocos metros de ella.

De nuevo, esa noche no durmió y la cama le resultó demasiado grande, demasiado… fría. Dando vueltas de un lado para otro, cuando los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana, ella se encontró en el lugar que usualmente ocupaba Hak, el cual, después de dos días sin él, tan solo quedaba un ligero y casi imperceptible rastro de su aroma impregnado en la almohada.

Yona parpadeó repetidas veces para las lágrimas no se le escaparan.

No, no lloraría de nuevo.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarse esa mañana y agradeció la presencia de Ai para que hiciera el desayuno de ella. Se sorprendió cuando, al bajar, se encontró con Soo Won y Lili ya despiertos y vestidos, charlando en el comedor con Ai. Había pasado casi 10 minutos arreglándose para que no se le notaban las marcadas ojeras con las que había amanecido, no quería que Soo Won -tan observador y perceptivo como siempre- se diera cuenta y preguntara por cosas que no quería -ni sabía- responder.

Pero, aunque el exterior era algo que podía maquillarse, el interior, en cambio, seguía siendo el mismo y apenas pronunció más de dos palabras en todo el desayuno mientras jugueteaba con la comida y se obligaba a tragar algo.

Después de una pequeña sobremesa, Soo Won anunció que debían irse, ya que no querían llagar muy tarde.

Y vinieron las despedidas.

Yona las recordaría como algo difuso. Siempre había el sentido el momento en el que su querido primo debía marcharse después de sus visitas como una desgracia, odiaba verlo irse y pensar que pasaría tiempo antes de volver a verlo cara a cara, se preguntaba si podría aguantar la angustia de la separación, si cuando se volvieran todo sería como antes; pero, ese día, ella lo vivió en una bruma en la que apenas se dio cuenta de las cosas. Sabía que Lili le había sonreído, abrazo y dicho lo bien que se lo había pasado, lo mucho que le gustaría volver a repetirlo; sabía que su amado Soo Won la había sostenido en sus brazos más tiempo de lo que había durado un abrazo normal y ella no se había puesto a hiperventilar; sabía que le dijo algo pero no escuchó bien las palabras, así que se limitó a sonreírle lo mejor que pudo y asentir con la cabeza; sabía que, por primera vez en toda su vida, deseaba que Soo Won se marchara lo más rápido posible y no quería postergarlo con patéticas escusas como había hecho las veces anteriores.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Yona se encerró en su habitación y no volvió a salir en todo el día. Se disculpó con Ai diciéndole que se sentía un poco mal cuando esta le dijo que la comida estaba hecha y Tae-Yeon salió sin hacer ruido cuando entró por la tarde en su habitación para preguntarle una cosa y la vio en la cama, con las cortinas echadas y las luces apagadas. Para la noche, Ai la obligó a tomarse una sopa caliente porque no podía estar todo el día sin comer y Yona le prometió que si mañana no mejoraba podrían ir al médico. La mujer no se quedó muy conforme, pero terminó marchándose y dejándola sola después de hacerle prometer que la llamaría si sentía peor; aunque ella ya se veía llevándola al hospital a toda leche cuando la viera al día siguiente después de tres días sin poder dormir. En ese momento, descubrió, no sin cierta sorpresa esperable, lo mucho que había dependido y dependía de Hak.

Yona permaneció en la cama, sin moverse apenas, y sintió su corazón a punto de escapársele del pecho cuando escuchó, en algún momento, el sonido de un coche estacionándose en la calle. Minutos después, la puerta principal se abrió y unos pasos subieron las escaleras. Lo escuchó entrar en su habitación y Yona luchó contra el deseo de ir a él y gritarle hasta quedarse a fónica, de echarle en cara lo cobarde que había sido largándose de aquella manera, de reprocharle el haberla de dejado sola después todo lo que había pasado, de culparle por lo que había estado sintiendo estos días. Pero su cuerpo no respondía y no se movió, si quiera cuando oyó como él salía al pasillo, ni cuando supo que se había detenido delante de su puerta.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y Yona sintió una familiar sensación de gratitud y anhelo recorrerle por las venas. Durante las primeras veces había sido ella la que se había escabullido a la cama de él para que durmieran juntos; pero, un día, se dio cuenta que a lo mejor lo único que hacía era molestar a Hak con sus tonterías y que debía parar. Esa noche se quedó en su habitación dando vuelta sin poder conciliar el sueño, y fue él el que apareció casi ya por madrugada. Ella recordaba cómo se giró a verlo, lo rápido que iba su corazón, el cosquilleo que notaba en su estómago. Hak se metió entre las sabanas sin dudarlo y le susurró: «¿Qué te ha pasado esta noche, princesa? He estado esperándote, ya no puedo dormir sin tus molestos ronquidos de fondo». Y la abrazó, atrayéndola a su pecho. Yona quiso protestar, pero se encontraba demasiado a gusto como para romper la paz del momento, así que se limitó a decir: «Duerme y calla», mientras se acurrucaba contra su calidez

Ahora, bastantes años después, él no dijo nada mientras se tumbaba bajo las sábanas. Ella tampoco lo hizo, se encontraba demasiado abrumada pensando en la forma que su cuerpo había reaccionado: cómo su corazón parecía haber enloquecido, su estómago se había convertido en una central eléctrica y su pecho no hacía más que lanzar dolorosas punzadas.

Notó su cálida mano rozándole el cuerpo y, con un suave pero firme tirón, pegó la espalda de ella a su pecho, pasando una de sus manos por las caderas. Yona se sintió igual que si hubiera estado mucho tiempo expuesta a un vendaval, tiritando y abrazándose para no morir de hipotermia, y de pronto entraba en una cálida y segura casa, se sentaba frente una chimenea y lentamente su cuerpo iba entibiándose por el fuego.

—Lo siento— le susurró él al oído.

Ella no dijo nada, no pudo. Se giró hacia él y se pegó hasta que no pudiera haber aire entre sus cuerpos. Él la estrechó con fuerzas y una de sus manos se entremetió en su cabello mientras ella lloraba, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, en ese espacio que era solamente para ella.

Escuchó a Hak susurrarle «lo siento» una y otra vez, sosteniéndola con dulzura y cariño, acariciando su cabello, deslizando su mano de arriba abajo por la espalda, sus pies entrelazándose en un movimiento natural.

Y fue entonces cuando lo supo. Todas las preguntas que habían estado carcomiéndole la cabeza en estos días tuvieron una respuesta y Yona quiso pegarse por lo estúpida que había sido, por lo cegada que había estado todo este tiempo.

Amaba a Hak y lo había hecho desde siempre.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeenas, llegué y, al parecer, no con muy buenas noticias ¿O sí? ¿Qué pensáis?**

**Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero el drama y yo no nos llevamos bien. Y aunque al principio cuando se me había venido a la mente esta historia (bastante más amena y "light") me di cuenta que masoquista se nace y no se hace así que terminé en este embrollo (pero, eh, del que me siento orgullosa, siempre es bueno hacer sufrir a los personajes teniendo yo todas las respuestas *risa malvada*)**

**Pero bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensáis que le habrá pasado a Hak? ¿Y cuál será la explicación de la fiesta? ¿Cómo creéis que actuará Yona tras el descubrimiento? ¡Contadme, contadme! **

**Sé que he dejado todavía el aire todo el problema de Hak y lo del famoso beso, pero prometo que para el cuarto y último capítulo tendréis las respuestas. Entretanto, guardad vuestros machetes :)**

**Y ahora es el momento de agradecer a todos las molestias por haber llegado hasta aquí -lectores fantasmas- pero especialmente a aquellos que han podido dejarme unas palabritas que me han animado muchísimo. Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotros:**

kibun No Tenshi: **Muchas gracias a ti por dejarme haber perdido el tiempo en dejarme el comentario, no sabes lo mucho que me ha animado, sobre todo cuando es tan... detellado y tan bonito. De verdad, por personas como tú, esto merece la pena totalmente. Me siento muy afortunada. He intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible y me alegro que te esté gustado, espero que capítulo haya sido igual, aunque nuestro Hak haya salido un poquito menos (?)**

Lale181: **No estamos enfadadas, pero Hak es todo un loco y hace cosas que no deberían JAJAJAJ Siempre he intentado mostrar que ambos tienen total libertad para hacer lo que quieran, y Yona sabe perfectamente que no tiene nada que reprocharle, pero oye, esos pensamientos... para alguien tan obtuso como la pelirroja nunca viene mal, ¿no crees? jeje Y efectivamente, se ha dado cuenta a las malas... así que... ¿qué crees que pasará ahora?**

Windrosse: **¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te haya gustado! Aquí tienes un poco más de ellos e intentaré que pronto tener el final ;)**

mutemuia: **Ajá, _precisamente_ ahora. Pensemos que es Hak, siempre pasa algo que le da la vuelta a las cosas JAJAJA Y ahora que estamos en _petit comité, ¿_te puedo comentar algo? Cuando vi tu review sentí como si me hubiera hablado un famoso por direct, en serio. De verdad, no sabes la ilusión que me hizo porque me encantan todo lo que escribe y eres todo un referente para mi, y que estés leyendo una de mis historias..uf. Para todos los que leéis esto: meteros en perfil de esta persona y leed sus historias, encontraréis oro puro.**

**En fin, ya no me enrollo más. **

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	4. Four

—Tienes mala cara.

Yona escondió la mueca que quería formarse en sus labios y se encogió de hombros; Yoon estaba actuando como siempre, sin pelos en la lengua, soltando las cosas a bocajarro, sin importarle los sentimientos de la gente o, más bien, lo que esto pudiera causarles.

—Tu sí que sabes adular a una chica, Yoon.

Vio cómo se ruborizaba ligeramente y ella rio por lo bajo, asegurándole que estaba tomándole el pelo. Aprovechó la oportunidad y cambió de tema mientras terminaba de recoger sus útiles de clase, pues era la hora del almuerzo. Estaba Yoon contándole algo sobre un nuevo libro de herbología que había conseguido ese fin de semana en una librería de segunda mano y que tenía muy buena pinta, cuando ella se detuvo a mitad del pasillo.

—Ay, no. Acabo de acordarme: hoy no puedo ir a comer con vosotros.

—¿Por qué? — le lanzó una mirada curiosa. Las comidas eran sagradas y a menos que hubiera un entrenamiento de última hora o algo imposible de posponer, ninguno faltaba.

Esta vez sí, los labios de la pelirroja formaron una mueca de disgusto.

—Tengo una tutoría con el profesor Kye-Sook, quería hablarme sobre el trabajo de historia que le entregué la semana pasada.

—Uff, mucho ánimo— le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro; ese profesor era un hueso duro de roer y todo el instituto lo sabía— Avisaré a los demás, no te preocupes.

—Gracias— le sonrío fugazmente antes de caminar en dirección contraria a la que iban.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos y Yona se escabulló por la puerta de atrás, esperando no ser vista, pues esa solamente podía ser usada en casos de emergencia.

_"Bueno, lo mío lo es y nadie puede negármelo"_, suspiró en su cabeza.

Y es que había mentido. En realidad, ella no tenía ninguna tutoría con ese profesor, ni nada importante que hacer. El problema… bueno, lo que ocurría es que no podía simplemente sentarse en esa mesa, junto a sus otros amigos, junto a… él, y hacer como si nada. Porque vendrías las preguntas, unas preguntas a las que ella no estaba preparada para contestar. Yoon podía ser muy directo para algunas cosas, sí, pero también sabía cuándo era el momento adecuando y cuando debía callarse y mantener la distancia; es más, salvo el rápido comentario de su apariencia, no había dicho nada sobre el fin de semana en las clases de por la mañana que estuvieron juntos. Si iba a la comida… Jae-Ha seguramente haría algún comentario extravagante; Kija le preguntaría cómo se encontraba, eso sí, con muchísimo tacto; Shin-Ah la observaría prácticamente sin parpadear, como si pudiera leer su mente con solo una mirada y Zeno… Zeno comería su comida y robaría algo de la de los demás al estar estos despistados, y diría lo bien que se lo había pasado en la fiesta. Y, por último, pero no menos importante, estaría Hak. Hak y sus penetrantes ojos azules, Hak y su dulce fragancia, Hak y su presencia imposible de ignorar. Hak y los retortijones que sentía en el estómago cada vez que lo veía. Hak y su corazón alocado, luchando por ir hacia él.

No, no era una buena idea.

Salió al pasillo y paseó por la zona del patio de atrás, por donde apenas pasaban los alumnos. Caminó y no pensó mucho a donde se dirigía, dejaba que sus pies vagabundearan sin rumbo, y cual fue sorpresa cuando alzó la mirada y se encontró en el lateral del enorme campo de fútbol del instituto.

Había llegado a través de unos laterales del campo, por el hueco que dejaban las gradas, así que hasta no tuvo el campo frente a sus narices no supo que no estaba tan vacío como ella había creído en un principio, pues solamente entrenaban en la comida cuando era estrictamente necesario.

El sonido del viento siendo cortado atrajo su atención y observó con curiosidad a la persona que acababa de chutar a portería.

"_Mierda"_

Había huido de la cueva del lobo para caer directamente en sus fauces…

Y es que ese pelo era inconfundible, esa forma de correr, esos movimientos… ese cuerpo… solamente podían pertenecer a una persona: el motivo de sus desgracias. Vio como la pelota entraba en la portería con fuerzas y este corría a ella para recuperarla. Un cosquilleo apareció en su estómago cuando empezó a fintar con algún oponente imaginario mientras se dirigía a su anterior posición y Yona tuvo que apoyarse en las barras de hierro que sostenían las bases de las gradas cuando sintió sus piernas hechas de gelatina.

Siempre le había asombrado lo increíblemente bien que se veía Hak en el campo, la seguridad y majestuosidad con la que se movía, como si ese fuera su territorio; Hak había nacido para eso y ella lo sabía, pero ahora lo veía… y no podía evitar fijarse en otras cosas.

Cuando antes se quedaba embobada mirando la agilidad que tenía en las piernas para conducir la pelota, ahora veía como los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaban con cada movimiento; cuando antes observaba la sonrisa de satisfacción y prepotencia que se formaba en sus labios al ir su equipo ganando, ahora no podía evitar fijarse en su respiración agitada, en el subir y bajar su nuez de Adán; cuando antes veía la constancia y el sacrificio que hacía en cada segundo que estaba en el campo, ahora se daba cuenta de la pasión que brillaban en sus ojos azules. Y Yona no era tonta. Ciega sí, pero ahora que había abierto los ojos, era una gran estupidez negar lo innegable…

_"He caído profundamente. Estoy perdida"._

¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes? ¿Cómo pudo estar tan ciega? Es decir, era… ¡por Dios, era Hak, su Hak! El chico que había estado a su lado en lo bueno y en lo malo desde que tenía uso de razón; el chico que había estado durmiendo años con ella, apoyándola en silencio; el chico que no hacía más chincharla y hacerla enojar por el simple hecho de que "se veía adorable"…

Y ella lo amaba.

Aún le parecía ese sentimiento algo extraño. Como cuando llevas mucho tiempo en el agua, sientes que estas ahogándote, y de pronto sales a la superficie. Durante unos primeros segundos, tus pulmones no funcionan, sientes que estás perdida, pero entonces el aire entra en tu interior y sabes que te has salvado, que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

Aunque para ella esto era de todo menos _normal_…

Dios… ¿Qué iba a hacer a partir de ahora? ¿Cómo iba a dormir con él reprimiendo estos sentimientos que no dejaban de ahogarla? ¿Cómo podría actuar con normalidad a su alrededor? Porque era mirarla y su mente se desconectaba, incapaz de pensar con coherencia, incapaz de pensar que ese chico era su antiguo mejor amigo. Había tenido una venda en sus ojos todos estos años y ahora que se la había quitado, el mundo, él, le parecía demasiado brillante para sus pobres pupilas y no hacía más que mirar deslumbrada, esperando el momento en el que se quemasen sus retinas.

Recordó esta mañana, cuando la alarma sonó a la hora de siempre, y Yona emergió del sueño en el que estaba sumida. Estaba rodeada de su calidez, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho, una mano aferrada a la camiseta del pijama del muchacho y las piernas de ambos enredadas. Notaba la piel del rostro tirante y le costó un par de segundos darse cuenta de que era por las lágrimas que se le habían secado en las mejillas; había estado llorando hasta quedarse dormida y él la había sostenido sin quejarse, absorbiendo sus sollozos y lágrimas como si de un merecido castigo se tratase. Suspiró y fue cuando notó la mano del chico en su cadera, por supuesto por encima de la ropa, la cual empezó a moverse cuando él también fue emergiendo a la conciencia. Yona sintió su corazón hincharse y romperse en mil pedazos en lo que duró un segundo, una reacción que hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa, por lo que terminó moviéndose y el frío rozó su cuerpo cuando se separó de Hak para ir a apagar la alarma.

Durante un segundo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella había vuelto a acostarse, solo que, en el límite de la cama de su lado, y le daba la espada; Hak, ya sí despierto, no se había movido. Entonces, lo escuchó soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones por la nariz y se lo imaginó pasándose las manos por el cabello. «Buenos días, princesa» murmuró en algún momento con voz pastosa, a medio camino entre la inseguridad y el sueño. _Princesa. Princesa. Princesa,_ resonó en su cabeza, una tímida voz que nunca antes había oído. «Buenos días» respondió ella. El deseo de girarse y mirarlo hacía que tuviera el cuerpo tenso; necesitaba ver la imagen que debía haber a su espalda: Hak medio adormilado, con los pelos desordenados, la señal de la almohada y los últimos vestigios de sueño en sus pupilas; sereno, real y simplemente hermoso. Y recordó la de veces que se había despertado la primera y se había quedado observándola durante los minutos que quedaban antes de que sonara la alarma, sin conocer, realmente, lo afortunada que estaba siendo por poder presenciar semejante escena. «Princesa…», dijo él, entonces, un susurro que consiguió ponerle los vellos de punta. «Me voy a ducharme», cortó lo que quiera que fuera a decir ella sacando los pies de debajo de las sábanas. «Levántate o llegaremos tarde, no te lo repito», le dijo como cada mañana. Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se marchó de la habitación, sintiendo su corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca.

No cruzaron palabra alguna durante el desayuno -en el que Tae-Yeon se dedicó a hablar sobre una prueba de francés que tenía ese día- y, durante el ineludible camino al instituto, Yona se colocó los auriculares y le ordenó a Hak con la voz más tranquila que pudo poner que no subiera mucho el volumen de la radio. Tenía que estudiar una cosa que se le había olvidado y no podía concentrarse con _su_ música; en realidad, era la de ambos, pues el disco se lo había ella regalado el cumpleaños anterior, cuando el abuelo le compró el coche, y que estaba lleno de música que les gustaba a los dos, pero no se lo recordó él. Hak murmuró algo que ella no llegó a entender mientras cogía unos apuntes cualquiera de unos de un tema que ya se habían estudiado y examinado, y durante todo el camino hizo como que los estudiaba aunque, en realidad, no hacía otra cosa que observar de reojo el semblante austero y ligeramente cabreado que mostraba Hak cuando él estaba centrado en la carretera.

No sabía cómo comportarse con él, ni qué decirle. Quería reprocharle su comportamiento del fin de semana, quería gritarle hasta quedarse afónica por dejarla sola, pero tenía miedo de que si lo hacía sus más oscuros y recientes secretos quedaran al descubierto, así que, cuando el coche se detuvo en su lugar de siempre, murmuró un escueto «adiós» y se marchó corriendo hacia su aula, a pesar de que llegaban casi 15 minutos antes de que empezaran.

Estaba huyendo, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Todavía era demasiado nuevo, demasiado confuso todo lo que estaba sintiendo y no sabía cómo manejarlo, ni qué debía hacer. Hacía menos de tres días estaba profundamente enamorada de su querido primo, Hak era su mejor amigo idiota y ella soñaba despierta por una relación que jamás ocurriría… y mira ahora, con el corazón roto, no una, sino dos veces, y suspirando como una tonta por el chico que jamás pensó que se colaría.

Era todo tan… surrealista.

Lo observó absorta hacer un par de tiros a portería, fijándose en sus movimientos como lo haría un preso viendo sol después de muchísimos años estando encerrado. En el último chute, de pronto, lo vio tensarse y golpear con fuerzas. El balón voló con rapidez por el aire y, para su sorpresa, se desvió de la trayectoria y golpeó el póster del armazón de hierro, causando que rebotara hasta donde estaba él.

Yona retuvo, inconscientemente, el aire de sus pulmones.

—Te veo estresado.

Una nueva figura la sobresaltó y, como si hubiera sido pillada en un lugar que no debería estar, dio unos pasos atrás y se escondió, aunque no se marchó. Había algo en ella que la obligaba a permanecer en ese lugar, sobre todo, reconociendo la voz que había hablado.

Ayame, la preciosísima capitana de las animadoras, se acercó desde otras de las entradas en el campo y la sonrisa que mostraba en sus labios brilló como el más reluciente de los luceros.

Y, de nuevo, _esa_ imagen apareció en su mente.

—Para nada— espetó Hak con el balón en sus pies, sin haberse girado a mirarla.

—¿Cuándo el gran Son Hak ha fallado un tiro? — siguió diciendo ella y lo observó burlona cuando se detuvo a su lado— Además, sin portero. Te llega a ver Geun-Tae y no tienes campo suficiente para correr. Qué digo, no tienes país para escapar.

Hak masculló algo por lo bajo que no llegó a escuchar bien y lanzó una vez más. Esta vez, el balón se estrelló contra la red. Escuchó a Ayame soltar una risita a su lado.

—Vale, ya lo has dejado claro y te has lucido, _dragón. _¿Me vas a decir ahora que te pasa?

Yona sabía que debía marcharse, que estaba presenciando una conversación privada entre… -¿qué? ¿qué eran?-, pero sus pies parecían estar anclados al suelo y le era imposible moverse. Sus manos apretaron con fuerzas la viga de metal en la que se sostenía y tragó mientras sentía el nudo de su estómago hacerse más fuerte.

—Puedo sonsacártelo fácilmente, ya sabes— añadió Ayame cuando vio que no obtendría respuesta, cruzándose de brazos en una actitud desafiante.

Había tanta… familiaridad y complicidad entre ellos… que el nudo que había en su estómago ascendió hasta su garganta e, incomprensiblemente, sus ojos picaron por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado y que no quería dejarlas salir. No había ninguna duda que ellos…

—No seas pesada que no me pasa nada— chasqueó la lengua y una vez que tuvo el balón en sus manos, se dedicó a darle golpes con la rodilla, no dejándola caer— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buscándote.

—¿Para?

Ayame calló, lo suficiente como para atraer momentáneamente la atención del chico. Mientras el balón ascendía en el aire, él le echó un rápido vistazo. Yona observó como las manos de la rubia se retorcían con nerviosismo y eso hizo que su histeria aumentara aún más. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Tendría que ver con la fiesta? ¿Estarían juntos, entonces?

Después de todo este tiempo… cuando ella se daba cuenta de que amaba a Hak, él ya estaba cogido.

Definitivamente, su suerte con los hombres era pésima.

Horrible.

Para morirse.

—Creo que te he dado el suficiente tiempo de cortesía, ¿no te parece?

El semblante de Hak no se alteró mientras la escuchaba. Cogió el balón con las manos y se quedó mirándolo como si pudiera encontrar ahí todos los secretos del universo habidos y por haber.

—Ayame, yo…

—Mira, lo entiendo, ¿vale? — empezó a hablar ella apresuradamente, dando un paso hacia él— Pero déjame explicarme, por favor. Tan solo quiero que me escuches un momento…— inspiró profundamente, reuniendo fuerza para continuar— Supe que te quería desde el primer segundo que te vi corriendo detrás del balón con esa sonrisa de tan tuya de "este es mi lugar en el mundo". En ese momento sentí un extraño tirón en el pecho y escuché una vocecita en mi cabeza diciéndome que debía conocerte, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada vez que hablábamos, o me sonreías, o simplemente estabas en el mismo lugar que yo, mi corazón no hacía más dar brincos como un idiota—clavó sus pupilas en las de él y se encontró con que ya había levantado la cabeza y la miraba como si cada palabra que escuchaba de ella lo sorprendiera aún más que la anterior— Llevo mucho tiempo colada por ti y no creo que eso fuera un secreto, la verdad. Creo que eres un chico muy interesante y carismático y durante un tiempo no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ti— rio suavemente, sus mejillas coloreándose— Dios, no suena bien, ¿verdad? Parezco una verdadera psicópata…

Ayame siguió hablando, pero Yona dejó de escuchar.

Oía el latido de su corazón en la cabeza, amortiguando cualquier palabra que estuviera diciendo la rubia. No, no quería seguir escuchando. Lo había hecho lo suficiente como para maldecirse por toda la eternidad.

La curiosidad y sus celos habían ganado a sus deseos de marcharse lejos de allí y lo había pagado con creces.

Porque no necesitaba conocer más para saber dónde terminaría todo.

Ella no era tan estúpida.

Hak había sido arrebatado de sus manos, incluso antes de hubiera deseado tenerlo, y ella no tenía el menor derecho de hacer una rabieta o quejarse.

Sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus mejillas, parpadeó repetidas veces; no lloraría, no caería. Dio un paso hacia atrás y luego otro. Después, echó a correr sin mirar atrás con la imagen de ese beso en la fiesta quemado a fuego vivo sus retinas.

_"¿Puede un corazón seguir latiendo cuando ha sido destrozado no una, sino dos veces?"_

_·_

El estacionamiento estaba desierto cuando Yona salió del edificio.

Bueno, desierto no. En realidad, sus amigos la estaban esperando cerca de los coches de Hak y Kija para que tuviera lugar la noche semanal de pizza, donde iban todos a cenar a _Awa_, el mejor restaurante de la cuidad. Como todos los lunes, Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah y _el innombrable_ tenían entrenamiento, por lo que Yoon, Zeno y Kija se habían ido cada uno a sus respectivas casas a pasar la tarde y después volver más tarde. Ella, en cambio, incapaz estar encerrada en aquella casa, había decidido quedarse en la biblioteca y, metida como había estado en el libro, no había sido hasta que llegó un mensaje al móvil de parte del peliverde, que volvió a la realidad y supo que las horas se le habían pasado volando.

Ahora, mientras se acercaba, sintió un salto en el corazón y como este, a continuación, galopaba alocado en su pecho. Solo le bastó echar un vistazo para darse cuenta de que _él_ era el único que faltaba y no necesitaba ser adivina o tener poderes mágicos para saber lo que podría estar haciendo...

El nudo de sus tripas se hizo más fuerte y tuvo que inspirar profundo, aunque intentando que los chicos no se dieran cuenta; no quería que el revoltijo que eran en ese momento sus sentimientos no se mostrase en su rostro. Tenía que actuar con normalidad.

—¿Qué tal, querida Yona? — fue Jae-Ha el primero en notar su presencia. La sonrisa que se mostraba en sus labios cuando alzó la mirada decayó un poco y entrecerró los ojos. Bueno, muy bien no lo debería estar haciendo si al primer vistazo, los hacía sospechar… pero, aun así, la muchacha actuó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese gesto.

—¡Señorita! — exclamó un sonriente Zeno— ¿Compartiremos hoy la pizza también?

Yoon puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza.

—Ella y todos. Más que un estómago, lo que tienes ahí es un agujero negro que se come todo lo que nos sobre.

Zeno rio, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—¡No te estoy haciendo un cumplido, idiota!

Shin-Ah siguió la conversación en silencio, con Kija a su lado, quién no hacía más que lanzar rápidas miradas a donde estaba la chica. No se le había borrado de la mente en todo fin de semana el rostro descompuesto de la pelirroja, segundos antes de que le suplicara que la sacara de esa fiesta; ni la mirada ausente que tenía mientras la llevaba a su casa. No había podido ver que había hecho que se pusiera así y las ganas de averiguarlo lo estaban matando, pero… sabía que no era un buen momento para sacarlo a luz.

Cuando Yona estuviera preparada, ella misma lo contaría.

O, al menos, a eso se aferraba él.

—¿Dónde está el idiota faltante? — refunfuñó Yoon cruzándose de brazos y echándole un vistazo a la entrada del edificio.

Antes de que alguno de los del equipo pudiera darle la respuesta, Yona se puso a hablar con Zeno sobre cómo había sido su fin de semana, intentando que la conversación siempre estuviera en el terreno de él y, además, no enterarse de lo que fuera que estuvieran comentando los otros.

—Yona— la llamó Jae-Ha en algún momento.

La mencionada miró en su dirección y le sonrió; esa chupa de cuero que llevaba parecía estar hecho a su medida, le sentaba como un guante. Y si a eso le sumábamos su largo y sedoso cabezo… Jae-Ha era un _muy _buen partido y su futura novia sería una persona muy afortunada, la chica estaba segura de eso.

—¿Sí? — preguntó mientras se recostaba en el lateral del coche junto al rubio. Sintió como este le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y se acurrucó ligeramente en su costado— ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

—Eh, bien, bien— murmuró y Yona lo encontró demasiado nervioso para ser normal. Supo que su intención de entretenerlo había fallado cuando las pupilas de él se clavaron con firmeza en las suyas con una resolución imposible de ignorar— Querida, ¿ha pasado algo con Hak?

Una bofetada le hubiera sorprendido menos. La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos y todo el color desapareció de sus mejillas mientras intentaba musitar algo medianamente coherente.

_"Sigue así, estás haciendo increíblemente bien eso de actuar con normalidad. Un Oscar te van a dar por la mejor actuación, estúpida"_

Sintió la atención de todos puesta en ella y eso la puso aún más nerviosa.

—¿P-por qué lo dices? — susurró finalmente, parpadeando con inocencia.

_"Sí, claro, que ahora se lo van a creer"_

—Bueno— él se cruzó de brazos y el cuero de la chaqueta se estiró, marcando aún más los músculos de sus brazos— Estáis los dos muy raros. ¿Tiene algo que ver con…?

_"¡Por favor, que no diga ese nombre!"_

—¡Hak tiene novia!

Antes de que su mente pudiera procesar sus pensamientos, las palabras ya habían escapado de sus labios. Y los ojos de ella se ampliaron aún más, maldiciéndose en su cabeza. No quería que el nombre de Soo Won saliera en la conversación porque eso significaría dar muchas explicaciones que aún no estaba dispuesta a dar y el… _otro_ asunto, respecto a Hak, era demasiado doloroso y punzante como para que las palabras salieran en voz alta; pero tampoco quería mentir descaradamente a sus amigos, así que, decidió -o más bien, salió solo- decir parte de la verdad de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en su vida.

_"Este fin de semana me está pareciendo una vida"_

El silencio que reinó después de su exabrupto dijo más que lo podrían decir las palabras, sobre todo por las expresiones de desconcierto que reinaba en los semblantes de los chicos.

—No jodas— exhaló Jae-Ha.

—¿En serio? — inquirió Kija, acercándose a donde estaban ellos. No tenía sentido hacerles creer que tenían intimidad en la conversación y menos después de lanzar una bomba como esa.

Todos formaron un corrillo.

—Bueno, los rumores hablan por sí solos, aunque nunca pensé que sería así— confesó Yoon pensativo— Estamos hablando de Ayame, ¿verdad?

Yona asintió con la mirada puesta en el suelo. No podía ver ahora mismo a sus amigos a los ojos, tenía miedo de que estos pudieran sacarle todo con solo un vistazo.

—Pero qué calladito lo tenía… cualquiera lo diría— musitó Kija todavía con los ojos como plato.

—Deberíamos darle más espacio— cuando se quiso dar cuenta las palabras habían escapado de sus labios— Es decir, supongo que querrá estar más con su novia, ¿no? No deberíamos monopolizarlo tanto…

Aunque le doliera como si le arrancaran un brazo el saber que, lentamente, podrían ir distanciándose, prefería no verlo que tener que estar presente cuando estuviera con Ayame. No sabría cómo podría sentirse… Como bien dicen: ojos que no ven, corazón que no sienten, ¿no?

Yoon bufó, sorprendido.

—En el hipotético caso de que Hak tenga novia, eso no significa que no pueda ver a sus amigos, ¿sabes? ¿Vas a dejar de ser su amiga acaso?

—¡No, claro que no, no lo quise decir así! —exclamó, cruzando su mirada con la de él. Los demás, observaban mudos el intercambio— ¡Nunca dejaré de ser su amiga! — admitió impulsivamente.

Vio a Yoon mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados y sintió la sangre viajar a gran velocidad a sus mejillas.

_"A este ritmo van a pillarme, fijo"_

—Por la forma en la que lo estabas diciendo, lo parecías— apuntilló el chico.

Ella no dijo nada, escondiendo otra vez la mirada en el suelo, como si este tuviera la respuesta a todos sus problemas.

—Este asunto de la novia seguramente sea un malentendido— se metió Jae-Ha, usando un tono reconfortante y cálido. Yona deseó aferrarse a sus palabras.

—La señorita debería hablar con Hak— añadió Zeno, quién había estado inusualmente callado. Seguía con el brazo echado sobre sus hombros y no sabía si lo estaba soñando, pero juraría estar sintiéndola temblar.

Cuando el mutismo de la muchacha se hizo demasiado pesado, Jae-Ha soltó el aire por la nariz con una exhalación.

—No me digas que tienes miedo de conocer la respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! — exclamó con firmeza, fulminando con la mirada al peliverde.

—Deberías ir y hablar con él…

_"Imposible, porque él en este momento debería estar con Ayame… Si no… ¿qué otro motivo habría para no estuviera ya aquí?"_

Iba a abrir la boca para contestar cuando vio una figura aparecer por uno de los laterales del edificio, concretamente el lateral que daba al gimnasio o la pista de fútbol. Inevitablemente, atrajo su atención por completo. El nudo de su estómago se incrementó y luchó contra el cosquilleo que la recorrió de arriba abajo, sobre todo cuando lo vio tan alto, tan confiado… tan guapo… y tan… fuera del mercado.

_"Sin ninguna duda, hoy no salgo viva"_

Venía jugando con las llaves del coche, tirándolas arriba y volviéndolas a coger con gran destreza, mientras silbaba una melodía irreconocible pero pegadiza.

_"Viene muy animado…"_

—¿Qué hay? — preguntó una vez llegó a la altura de sus amigos. Sus pasos se detuvieron antes de estar al lado de ellos cuando advirtió la mirada fija que estaba recibiendo de parte de todos. Los observó uno a uno confundido y su mirada se quedó un par de segundos de más en Yona, quién, ruborizándose a más no poder, rompió la conexión como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica— ¿La idiotez se contagia o qué os pasa?

Jae-Ha arqueó una de sus cejas y le echó un rápido a la pelirroja. Esta maldijo a todos en su cabezas -expresiones muy variopintas que había escuchado alguna que otra vez provenientes del abuelo- cuando supo que los chicos estaban echándola a los tiburones sin ningún miramiento.

—¿Y Ayame? — _"Ya de perdidos al río… mejor tirémonos de cabeza"_, pensó Jae-Ha.

Yona respingó en el mismo momento que Hak se giró a mirarlo como si le hubieran crecido tres brazos de golpe.

—¿Eh? — masculló con desconcierto— ¿Qué diablos pasa con ella?

—Bueno— dijo Yoon en voz baja—, nos han llegado rumores…

No terminó de decir la frase y Yona deseó que le fulminara un rayo en el momento que vio como Yoon le echaba un vistazo. ¡Pero…! ¡Y no solo él! ¡Todos estaban mirándola!

_"¡¿Es que no conocen el significado de la palabra disimulo?! ¡Yo los mato!"_

Ahogó el gemido que pugnó por salir de sus labios cuando, con el ceño considerablemente más fruncido, Hak imitó a sus compañeros y sus ojos se clavaron en ella. La pelirroja sintió que le fallaba la respiración.

—¿Me vas a explicar que está pasando? — espetó con voz grave, lo que indicaba que estaba empezando a cabrearse.

_"Es Hak, no puedes… simplemente no puedes dejarlo de lado. Por mucho que lo quiera, si él decide estar con otra… mi deber es apoyarlo, aunque me duela"_

—Bueno— se encogió un poco, avergonzada, e intentando esconder el tono de dolor mientras hablaba— Al medio día te vi en el campo de fútbol y luego llegó ella… y te dijo esas cosas…

Conforme iba hablando, la expresión de Hak iba mutando a la conmoción, como si no se creyera todo lo que estuviera diciendo. Casi podría asemejarse a cuándo ella dijo por primera vez en voz alta, una de las tantas noches en las que compartían cama, lo bien que le hacía tenerlo a su lado, lo mucho que le gustaba. Él la había girado y sus ojos, dos luceros en medio de la oscuridad, refulgieron con algo que supo identificar pero que consiguió hacerle sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

Ahora, estaba ese mismo sentimiento, fuerte y fugaz, pero estaba acompañado de otro que lo absorbió por completo. ¿Anhelo? ¿Incredulidad?

Hak se movió y Yona tan solo tuvo tiempo a parpadear antes de notar su brazo ser apresado por la manaza de él. Y se vio siendo remolcada, incapaz de poder pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que estuvieron unos metros de sus amigos.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué pasa? — pudo encontrar la voz una vez el muchacho la soltó y se giró hacia ella. Sus ojos la apresaron y ella sintió un tirón en el corazón.

—¿Lo escuchaste todo? — había decisión en su mirada. Un fuego que la envolvía por completo.

Abrió la boca un par de veces, antes de poder pronunciar algo.

—Bueno…—tragó saliva, nerviosa, histérica, obnubilada—, me fui antes. Creí… que era algo que no debía escuchar.

El fuego de su mirada aumentó, como si le hubieran echado gasolina, y dio un paso hacia ella. Todavía no se tocaban, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la electricidad pasar entre sus cuerpos.

—Ayame tiene novio.

Sus ojos violetas se abrieron ligeramente.

_"Sí, tú"_, susurró una voz en su cabeza.

—Ayame tiene novio— repitió como si estuviera leyéndole la mente, agudizando su mirada, queriendo trasmitirle un mensaje con sus ojos.

A Yona le costó un par de segundos entenderlo y, entonces, sintió una semilla de esperanza echar raíces en su pecho. Debería matarla, arrancarla de cuajo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero era tan tentador dejarla crecer, mimarla y cuidarla… confiar en Hak…

¿No dicen por ahí que el ser humano es el único animal que tropieza con la misma piedra? Ella era buen ejemplo de ello. Venía de tener las manos en carne viva después estar aferrándose a un clavo ardiendo y había terminado por destrozárselas al intentarlo otra vez cuando ni siquiera estas se habían curado.

—Pero lo que vi…— las palabras escaparon antes de pudiera pensarlas— y lo que te dijo ella…

Hak suspiró y cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de que mostrasen de nuevo sus pupilas.

—La cosa es más rebuscada que eso— «créeme, cree lo que te digo» parecía estar diciéndole— En realidad, ella no me quiere.

«Ella no me quiere»

«Ella no me quiere»

No, "yo no la quiero", sino «ella no me quiere».

Eso quiere decir que Hak…

—Lo siento muc…

—¿Qué? — su mentón se tensó.

—Bueno, sé que quieres a Ayame pero…

—¿Qué? — la conmoción iba ganando terreno en su semblante.

—Sé lo que se siente cuando te rechaz…

—¡LA ME GUSTAS ERES TÚ, MALDITA SEA! — bramó enfurecido. Sus ojos podrían calcinar una ciudad entera si la observaba de la misma forma en la que la estaba mirando a ella, como si fuera la mayor molestia que hubiera tenido en su vida.

El mundo pareció detenerse. Los silenciosos espectadores se habían quedado sin respiración, intentando asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos; pensaba que Hak jamás se atrevería a hacerlo y míralo, no era como lo hubieran pensando, pero lo había soltado. Y Yona… oh, dulce, Yona, ella se había quedado de piedra, con la boca formando una pequeña "o" y los ojos como platos.

_"No… no he… ¿qué acaba de decir?"_.

—¿Eh?

—¡Nada de «eh»! — siguió diciendo en el mismo tono— ¡Te dije que Ayame quiere a otra persona, que tú me gustas y que yo no tengo novia, ¿entendido?! ¡Estoy bastante cansado y hambriento, joder! ¡¿Lo has entendido todo?!

—S-sí…— murmuró sintiendo la sangre acumularse en grandes cantidades en el rostro.

«¡LA QUE ME GUSTAS ERES TÚ, MALDITA SEA!»

_"Definitivamente hoy no sobrevivo". _

·

—¿Cuántos sois?

—Somos 7, señorita.

—Pasen por aquí— la guapa camarera hizo un ademán con el brazo y los invitó a seguirla dentro del establecimiento. Se notaba que era nueva porque no dejaba de echarle rápidos vistazos a los chicos, fascinada y muy nerviosas, mientras los acompañaba hasta una de las mesas del fondo, la que tenía más sillas— Siéntense y ahora mismo les traigo la carta para que le echen un vistazo.

La chica se marchó mientras que el grupo se sentaba en la mesa y Yona consiguió escabullirse de forma que quedó en una punta de la mesa, con Yoon y Shin-Ah a su izquierda y enfrente de ella, y Hak en la otra punta, con Shin-Ah a su derecha y Kija a su izquierda, en la cabecera de la mesa. Todo el mundo notó el cambio de asientos, pero nadie dijo nada.

El silencio se condensó a su alrededor y casi agradecieron cuando llegó la sonriente camarera con las cartas, que las fue repartiendo una a una. Después se quedó plantada al lado del albino y los miró expectante con la libretita en mano para apuntar los pedidos.

—¿Qué queréis beber? Ah, es verdad. Se me olvidó decirlo antes, perdón. Mi nombre Yu-Ri y por esta noche me encargaré de que no os falte de nada.

Jae-Ha entrecerró los ojos y la miró largamente con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Encantado, preciosa. Yo soy Jae-Ha, es un placer conocerte.

Yu-Ri se ruborizó, pero lo correspondió la sonrisa.

—¿S-sabéis l-la bebida ya? — se colocó un mechón de tras de su oreja, y aunque lo había preguntado en general, su atención estaba puesta en el chico de pelo verde.

—Cola para mí… y, de paso… tu número no estaría mal tampoco— le piropeó, obteniendo una risita.

—Guárdate tu encanto para ti, galán, que primero tenemos que comer— Yoon puso los ojos en blanco— Té frío, por favor.

—Zeno quiere un refresco de naranja— indicó el chico levantando la mano como si estuvieran en clase y tuviera que hacerlo para poder hablar en voz alta.

—Otra coca-cola quiero yo— le sonrió tímidamente Kija.

—Agua— respondió Shi-Ah sin apartar la mirada del menú.

—Vale, apuntado. ¿Y los que quedan?

Yona necesitó que Yoon le diera un codazo para espabilarse. Parpadeó y sonrió en disculpa.

—Uhm, quiero agua, por favor.

—Entendido. ¿Y tú? — se giró hacia el moreno, quién no había levantado la mirada del mantel de la mesa. Yona sintió una sensación extraña cuando vio como los ojos de la chica se abrían ligeramente; no había reparado en él hasta ese momento. Sintió el irrefrenable y absurdo deseo de gruñir en voz baja, como si fuera un animal.

—Otra coca-cola— respondió sin echarle un vistazo siquiera.

Yu-Ri asintió, con los hombros un poco decaídos y se marchó en busca de las bebidas, diciéndole que les dejaría tiempo para pensar la comida.

De nuevo, un tenso silencio volvió a instalarse en la mesa, en la que los chicos -menos Hak, por supuesto- no dejaron de lanzarse miraditas entre ellos, obligándose mutuamente a sacar un tema o terminar con aquella situación rápido. Incluso el callado de Shin-Ah estaba pensando romper su -involuntario- voto de silencio para acabar con eso.

—Pero mirad que ha traído la marea— se escuchó, de pronto, una voz divertida— He estado a punto de darles vuestra mesa a otros porque pensé que no vendríais.

Esa voz atrajo la atención de los de la mesa -Hak tan solo la miró un segundo y Yona parpadeó en su dirección. Una mujer de edad avanzada se acercaba hacia donde estaban ellos mirándolos con una ceja arqueada.

—Bella Gi-Gan, ¿cómo se encuentra? — sonrió Jae-Ha, alzando la mano en un saludo.

—Pues cómo siempre, aguantando a estos gandules— puso los ojos en blanco la mujer— No sé en qué momento decidí abrir un negocio, o contratarlos para que trabajaran aquí.

Los muchachos rieron e incluso Yona lo hizo. Gi-Gan nunca cambiaría y mira que llevaban años yendo a ese lugar. Casi era como de la familia.

—¿Y vosotros qué? ¿Os ha pasado algo interesante desde la semana pasada?

—El sábado fuimos a una fie… ¡Auch! — Zeno detuvo lo que estaba sintiendo cuando sintió una patada en la pierna. Miró sorprendido a Kija— ¿Por qué me pegas?

—Lo siento, estaba poniéndome bien— le sonrió tenso.

—El viernes ganamos, Gi-Gan— se metió Jae-Ha, intentando cambiar de tema— Primeros en la liga y contra Xing, ni más ni menos.

—Yo quise ir— se metió un joven con el pelo castaño claro recogido un pañuelo cobre, quién estaba atendiendo a una de las mesas de al lado y se había detenido a hablar un momento— Pero me cambiaron el turno y no pude.

—Llevabas tres días llegando tarde, ¿qué esperabas? — replicó Gi-Gan mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

—Pues te perdiste unos goles muy buenos, Maya— asintió Kija.

—Él último fue el mío.

Empezaron a hablar animadamente y, durante un segundo, todo pareció normal. Tan solo Gi-Gan y su sexto sentido de mujer fue capaz de advertir cómo la pelirroja jugueteaba con el servilletero tenía delante y el moreno ahora observaba el restaurante -sin mirar en ningún momento a la mesa- como estuviera esperando que se presentase el mismismo Michael Jackson para bailar "thriller" delante de sus ojos.

En ese momento, llegó Yu-Ri con las bebidas y las fue repartiendo una a una, recreándose más de lo que debería cuando se inclinaba por sus costados para dejarles las cosas en las mesas.

—¡Buena charla, pero aquí hay que ganarse el sueldo, chicos, así que no entretengáis más a mis empleados! — espetó la mujer cuando vio como Zeno empezaba a describirle una jugada con pelos y señales y Maya no hacía más que asentir maravillado— Tú, al trabajo, ahora. Y tú, hazlo bien, ¿eh? Son clientes importantes— le dijo a la chica, quién respingó por la sorpresa.

—Sí, señora— Maya hizo un saludo militar, ahogando un suspiro de pesadumbre— Salgo en una hora, ¿me lo contáis después vale?

—Vale— asintió Jae-Ha.

—¡La señorita está siendo muy buena y lo está haciendo muy bien!

—Más le vale— aceptó la mujer; entonces, centró su mirada en la pelirroja— Yona, ven un momento.

—¿Eh? — le costó que su mente filtrase las palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, asintió, levantándose— Pedidme lo de siempre, ¿vale, chicos?

Hubo un murmullo general de aceptación y Yona se obligó a mirar hacia delante cuando pasó por detrás de Yoon y Hak para dirigirse hacia donde la estaba esperando la mujer, ya alejada de la mesa. No lo había mirado a los ojos desde… el momento del aparcamiento… y no sabría cuando sería capaz de hacerlo otra vez.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó una vez se colocó a su lado en uno de los laterales de la barra. Sonrió y saludó a los cocineros que, al verla desde la ventanilla por donde sacaban la comida, le silbaron amistosamente y le guiñaron un ojo. Después, se giró hacia a la mujer y se la encontró observándola fijamente. Se puso nerviosa.

—Eso creo que debería preguntártelo yo, ¿no crees?

—¿Eh? — parpadeó, con la más sincera confusión en su mirada.

—No te habré parido y tampoco tengo algún otro hijo que haya influido en eso, pero te conozco igual que si fuera así. Y sé que te pasa algo— se cruzó de brazos y la miró, expectante— A ti y a ese chico.

Sintió su corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta.

—¿Chico?

—Yona…

—No pasa nada, en serio— frunció el ceño, aparentando estar contrariada por su insistencia, pero Gi-Gan no alteró su expresión ni un ápice— ¿Nada? — preguntó con desilusión cuando vio que su plan no había funcionado.

—Estoy esperado que dejes de perder el tiempo y me digas lo que ocurre, niña. O se te enfriará la comida, porque de aquí no te vas a ir hasta que lo hagas.

Yona suspiró y, apoyando un codo en la barra, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su mano. Conocía a Gi-Gan el suficiente tiempo como para tenerle confianza y que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Llevaban años viniendo a este lugar casi semanalmente e, incluso, algunos años ella había trabajado echando una mano cuando era temporada alta. Y, sin haber conocido a su madre, y siendo Mundok la única figura adulta en la vida de Hak, la mujer había terminado ocupando el lugar de esa figura materna a la que solía pedirle consejos o confesarse cuando sentía que los problemas iban a sobrepasarla.

Sabía todo de ella.

Con una única excepción: sus escapadas nocturnas con cierta persona.

Esa persona, que hacía tan solo una hora…

—Ha sido un fin de semana… complicado— terminó confesando, formando una mueca con sus labios, bajo la atenta mirada de la mujer— Y largo. No te llegas a imaginar cuánto.

—No lo hago. Pero tú me lo vas a contar para remediar eso, ¿verdad?

¿Contárselo? Sí, por favor, lo necesitaba. Ahora mismo sentía un cúmulo de sentimientos en su pecho que la dejaban con la cabeza en Marte, intentando digerir la montaña rusa de sensaciones que la habían inundado en los últimos 3 días.

Nunca, como en ese momento, había añorado tanto a su difunto padre o la figura de una madre a la que poder contarle las cosas y que le diera consejo.

Seguro… seguro que ella sabría ponerle un poco de orden y paz a su vida…

—Bueno, pues verás…

·

—¡Hasta mañana, chicos! — sacudió la mano Zeno, segundos antes de meterse en el coche de Kija.

Yona observó el coche del peliblanco, con sus cinco plazas ocupadas, pasar por donde estaba ellos y los despidió con un movimiento mientras salían del aparcamiento del establecimiento.

Silencio.

_ "¿Puede abrirse el suelo y absorberme? Me haría un grandísimo favor"_

—¿Nos vamos ya o estamos esperando a que venga un meteorito y caiga sobre nosotros? — murmuró Hak, apoyando un brazo en el techo del coche y con la puerta del piloto abierta.

—Yo, eh, no…— respondió ella.

Inspiró hondo para reunir fuerzas y abrió la puerta del copiloto mientras él también se sentaba. Cuando se cerraron las puertas del coche y, en un acto automático, Hak accionaba el seguro de este, Yona sintió como si la hubieran aprisionado con cadenas que cada vez se apretaban más a su alrededor.

¿Por qué demonios se sentía así?

El viaje en coche transcurrió en completo silencio y ni siquiera la música amenizó la tensión que se notaba en el ambiente; el camino de esa mañana al instinto había sido una fiesta de risas comparado con ese momento. Ella se dedicó a observar por la ventana como si allí pudiera encontrar la solución de los misterios del universo mientras contaba los minutos que quedaban para llegar.

La casa se encontraba a oscuras cuando Hak aparcó y Yona atisbó la hora en el reloj que había en el salpicadero. Diez minutos pasaban de la media noche. El muchacho apagó el motor y la canción se calló en mitad del estribillo, pero él no se movió y cuando Yona intentó abrir la puerta, esta no cedió. Su corazón se detuvo un instante mientras intentaba inútilmente que se abriera. Pero el seguro estaba echado y Hak no lo había quitado.

Ni parecía tener la intención de hacerlo.

No. No.

_"Todavía no estoy preparada"_

—¿Hasta cuando va a durar esto? — la dura voz de él, a sus espaldas, la sorprendió. Rezó porque él no escuchara lo rápido que estaba yendo su corazón.

—¿El qué? — luchó por hacerse la indiferente— Hak, abre la puerta.

—No. Vamos a hablar.

_«—¿Tienes miedo? ¿Pero de qué?_

_ —No… no lo sé.»_

—Creo que no tenemos nada de lo que hablar— hizo un nuevo intento que, como supuso, terminó en fracaso. De verdad, un minuto más allí metido y terminaría golpeando las ventanas mientras gritaba pidiendo auxilio— Mañana hay clase y yo tengo sueño, así que si me disculpas…

—No, no lo hago. Porque ni tú ni yo vamos a salir de aquí hasta que no hablemos de…—Yona tragó saliva. _"No estoy preparada para esto"_, repitió en su cabeza—.Tenemos que hablar de este… fin de semana.

Ella no se movió, pensando, ilusamente, que si no lo veía no era real, pero el latir frenético de su corazón y el nudo de su estómago que la dejaba casi sin respirar le hacía ver que no importaba lo que hiciera… _estaba ocurriendo. _

—Prin… Yona— susurró Hak con voz suave y sintió una mano en su brazo. Se tensó como las cuerdas de un violín y él rápidamente la soltó; agradeciendo por primera vez que no lo estuviera mirando por la mueca de dolor que se formó en su semblante— Tú… no digas nada si no quieres, pero, escúchame al menos un momento. Un minuto. No te pido más— hubo un silencio que fue cortado por un suspiro de alivio que salió de los labios del chico cuando vio como ella no se movía, aguardando, expectante y nerviosa— Sé que ya te lo dicho, pero me gustaría… volver a disculparme. No debí… irme de esa manera.

Parpadeó. Las lágrimas empezaron acumularse en su pecho cuando rememoró el sentimiento de abandono y angustia que sintió -ajeno a los celos que la inundaron al saber o creer que él estaba con otra- cuando supo que se había marchado… cuando más lo necesitaba. Cuando el mundo estaba derrumbándose a su alrededor y él era su único pilar.

—¿Por qué? — susurró y las palabras habían escapado en contra de su voluntad. Seguía dándole la espalda, pero notaba perfectamente su mirada puesta en ella; tenía los vellos de punta, una sensación que se le había horriblemente familiar— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Él soltó una risa carente de cualquier rastro de diversión.

—¿Porque soy idiota? No, espera— añadió cuando la vio removerse, soltando un gruñido nada femenino— Lo siento, me lo tomo en serio, de verdad. ¿Quieres saber la verdad? Bien, te lo diré: porque la situación me superó. Porque fui un gilipollas egoísta que solamente pensé en mí y no me di cuenta -o no quise darme cuenta- de lo que dejaba a mis espaldas. Yo… llevo mucho tiempo conteniéndome, intentando que no te dieras cuenta… y supongo que era una bomba de relojería… que explotó en un mal momento… Y lo siento, no debí irme y dejarte, no cuanto tú…

Hak calló y Yona sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla. Parpadeó repetidas veces para que no salieran más y luchó contra el deseo de quitársela para que él no se diera cuenta de ella.

No quería que la viera llorar. No ahora. No por… _eso_.

—¿Ha terminado el minuto?

—¿Eh?

—Que si… que ya ha pasado el minuto que me pediste, te he escuchado. ¿Puedo irme entonces?

—Princesa…—había dolor y desesperación en sus palabras.

—Por favor.

Lo escuchó inspirar con fuerzas, el ruego en su voz había sonado demasiado crudo para lo que podía aguantar. Si embargo supo que eso hubiera sido lo único útil para conseguirlo, porque al cabo de unos segundos se escuchó el tintineo del coche que anunciaba que el seguro había sido quitado.

Yona no esperó. Sintió el aire de la noche en la cara, en sus mejillas al rojo vivo, cuando corrió hacia la puerta intentando no mirar atrás.

_ «—¿Y cuál es el problema? — preguntó Gi-Gan después de que ella le hubiera contado todo lo que llevaba guardado dentro. La sencillez de sus palabras acompañado por la confusión de su mirada la descolocó aún más. _

_Abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua. _

_—Bueno, no sé…_

_La mujer suspiró y se cruzó de brazos. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día… La miró como si ella fuera incapaz de resolver una simple y tonta cuenta de matemáticas de primaria. _

_—Me estás diciendo que te has dado cuenta de que lo quieres. Y que él, en un arrebato, te ha dicho que te quiere también. ¿Se puede saber entonces a qué le estas dando tantas vueltas?_

_Yona calló, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando escuchó la palabra con 'q' y 'Hak' en una misma frase y, además, refiriéndose a ella. Todavía… todavía le parecía todo tan…_

_ —Es que… esto no puede ser. Esto… es una locura. Es…, por favor, es Hak… Y yo…_

_ —Ay, muchacha, estás entrando en un laberinto y como no te des la vuelta rápido, no sabrás salir de ahí jamás— sacudió la cabeza, apenada— Estás haciendo una bola más grande de lo que es— dio un paso hacia ella y clavó sus ojos en los violetas de la muchacha con resolución— ¿Quieres que te de un consejo? Háblalo. Dile a él todo lo que me has dicho. No te lo guardes porque será peor. Esa montaña que has hecho de un grano de arena terminará convirtiéndose en un volcán y destruirá todo. _

_ —Pero…_

_ —Te conozco y quiero como si fueses mi hija, y te aseguro que esta vez, esconder lo que estés sintiendo, va a ser la peor opción. Ábrete, muéstrale lo que sientes… y las cosas surgirán solas. _

_Yona parpadeó para esconder las lágrimas que querían salir._

_ — Yo… no puedo… Tengo…_

_ —¿Tienes miedo? — había compresión y lástima en su mirada. Yona asintió quedamente, notando una de las arrugadas manos de la mujer en su mejilla— ¿Pero de qué?_

_ —No… no lo sé…_

_Unos brazos la sostuvieron y Yona se vio escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de Gi-Gan, su cálido y dulce olor entrando por su nariz como una vieja y apacible canción de cuna. _

_ —Confía en ti. Y confía en ese muchacho. Te mereces ser feliz.»_

Nunca sabría cómo no se estrelló mientras subía los escalones hasta la planta de arriba. Las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad y fue su cuerpo, moviéndose en modo automático, el que la guió por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación mientras el recuerdo de hacía tan solo una hora atrás terminaba por difuminarse en su cabeza.

Llevándose una mano a la boca para amortiguar los sollozos -lo último que quería en ese momento era despertar a los demás en la casa-, Yona llegó a su habitación y abrió la puerta. Deseaba encerrarse en ella y no salir de allí en años. Deseaba olvidar todo. Deseaba huir y no ver a nadie, perderse en la inmensidad del universo.

Pero sus plegarias no iban a ser escuchadas, porque en el momento que traspasaba el umbral y la cerraba tras de sí la madera se quedó detenida, incapaz de avanzar. Un gemido salió de los labios de muchacha, haciéndose una idea de lo que ocurría.

—Márchate, Hak— espetó lo más firme que sus alterados nervios le dejaban.

—No— escuchó su voz al otro lado; cerca, _demasiado _cerca— No pienso irme. No ahora y no otra vez. Vamos a hablar y esta vez con todas sus consecuencias.

Yona sacudió la cabeza en un acto inconsciente. No, no, ella no podía…

Pero entonces la escena volvió a su cabeza y escuchó de nuevo la voz de Gi-Gan aconsejándole, susurrando que confiara en ella y en él.

«Te mereces ser feliz»

Y la felicidad de ella se encontraba en…

—_Por favor. _

Yona cerró los ojos y antes de darse cuenta, sus músculos se habían movido hasta dar un paso hacia delante. No se giró. Permaneció con la cabeza agachada, escrutando el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del universo, los hombros encorvados y los brazos rodeándose la cintura mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse, los pasos de él y después el _click_ al cerrarse.

Durante casi tres minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El silencio cayó sobre sobre ellos como un manto pesado y, entonces, Yona hipó y se encogió un poco más sobre sí misma.

—No sabes lo difícil que han sido para mí estos dos días— su voz tan solo fue un susurro vacilante y tembloroso, uno que ni siquiera sabía si él estaba escuchando— Me gustaría poder decirte que cuando… que cuando Soo Won me dijo que te habías marchado esa mañana, me enfadé. Y claro que lo hice, pero no fue en ese momento. ¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que sentí?

Ella calló, esperando su respuesta, que vino dado de un murmullo y un paso en su dirección.

—¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Sí o no? — insistió ella.

Él dio otro pequeño paso más.

—Sí.

Yona se irguió, como si no se hubiese esperado esa respuesta, como si realmente hubiera esperado que se negara y se marchara sin mirar atrás, y se giró lentamente hacia él. Sus acuosos ojos violetas lo miraron de una forma que consiguió desarmarle por completo.

—Me sentí culpable. Y arrepentida.

Observó cómo los ojos de él se abría como platos y algo parecido la conmoción surcaba sus ojos.

—¿Culpable?

—Sí— afirmó, intentando quitarle el rastro de lágrimas, aunque estas no hacían más que salir—. Yo no debía… yo no debía haber reaccionado así. No debí haber huido de esa manera, ni haberte perdido que te largaras sin escucharte— escondió la mirada, sintiendo como el nudo de su pecho se iba haciendo cada vez más grande; por primera vez, sin querer detener lo que salía de su boca— Porque no tenía motivo para enfadarme por lo que vi. Y porque… no debería haberme puesto así cuando tú y yo no éramos nada… Me asusté de mis propios celos.

Y ya está. Lo había dicho.

En el momento que las palabras abandonaron su boca sintió una cálida corriente recorrerle el pecho y el frío del agujero que amenazaba con consumirla se atenuó un poco. Después de tres días dándole vueltas, fustigándose con esa idea, dejarla libre y pronunciarla en voz alta casi había sonado… liberador.

—¿Celos? — preguntó Hak y casi quiso sonreír cuando lo escuchó genuinamente confuso— ¿Por qué tú…?— se llevó una mano al pelo, desordenándoselo, mientras parecía buscar la respuesta en sus pues— Oh.

_"Sí, «oh»"_

—Cuando te dije que este fin de semana había sido muy difícil… lo dije de verdad— murmuró Yona, quién, de pronto, parecía que, al abrirse la compuerta, el agua no podría dejar de correr; quería soltarlo, hablar hasta quedarse afónica y vacía de cualquier sentimiento encallado que pudiera habérsele quedado. No más secretos, no más miedos. Era el momento de abrirse y decir la verdad— Tú… Puede parecer una tontería, pero tú siempre has sido Hak, el chico que jugaba conmigo a matar dragones, el que se burlaba de mi cabello, el que me defendía de los chicos del parque se metían conmigo, el que me apoyó y estuvo a mi lado cuando mi padre falleció… el que estuvo, noche tras noche, aguantando a una pobre y tonta niña que no tenía la suficiente madurez como para de dormir sola…— dio un pequeño paso hacia él y contuvo momentáneamente la respiración cuando sus ojos se encontraron, toda la atención de él puesta cada palabra que decía— Tú eras Hak, uno de los dos chicos más importante de mi vida, y yo no podía imaginar un mundo en el que no estuvieras a mi lado. Sabías… Sabes que amaba a Soo Won, que ha sido y siempre será mi primer amor, te burlabas de ello, te metías conmigo cuando me ponía en modo "niña tonta" pero después era el primero que cuando me sentía mal por su culpa estaban ahí para susurrarme que todo iría bien. Y entonces, un día, la realidad me dio en la cara y uno de los pocos pilares que me sostenían, se desmoronó, dejándome al filo de un precipicio, haciendo equilibrio para no caer. Donde tú eras el único que me sostenía y evitabas que callera por el precipicio — calló, cuando su voz tembló vergonzosamente al decir eso último y carraspeó para aclararse la voz— Y yo me aferré a ti, sabiendo que no me dejarías caer, sin saber… Sin saber que sería yo la que acabaría soltándome, que terminaría cayendo por mi propia decisión— soltó una risa, carente de cualquier rastro de burla o diversión. Su corazón iba a mucha velocidad y el nudo de su garganta le impedía hablar con normalidad… pero esos ojos… observándola, absorbiendo cada palabra ella decía… parecían atraerla. Y ella tampoco es que estuviera poniendo mucha oposición— Mientras caía, me di cuenta de que tú no eras **«**solo Hak»— se humedeció los labios, repentinamente secos—. Que había estado ciega y no había visto toda la realidad, solo la que quería ver. Hak… yo…

De pronto, sintió unas manos en el rostro y ella calló, mientras su cuerpo era una fiesta de fuegos artificiales, corazones desbocados y respiraciones agitadas. Porque él estaba muy cerca, inclinado sobre ella, y parecía estar tocándola como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

Sus ojos casi le suplicaban sin necesidad de palabras.

—Dilo.

_"Te quiero"_

—Déjame escucharlo, por favor.

—Te quiero, Hak— confesó abruptamente, las palabras quemándole en la garganta. Él la miró, parpadeó; un segundo, dos— Te quiero, y sé es tarde, pero cuando te vi…

Por segunda vez fue interrumpida. Y fue por, nada más ni nada menos, unos labios que cubrieron los suyos.

Yona se tensó, sintiendo como el agujero de su pecho explotaba en mil pedazos, y se quedó petrificada por un par de segundo. No era su primero beso -aunque no sabía muy bien si ese se contaba pues había sido con Zeno en una fiesta jugando al 'yo nunca'-, pero lo sentía como si lo fuera. Tan perdida y confusa… pero…

_"Oh, Dios, Hak me está besando"¸_ susurró su mente temblorosa. Vale, tan solo se habían juntado sus labios, pero eso había conseguido que su cuerpo cosquilleara de pies a cabeza. Y había durado menos de lo que le hubiera gustado, pensó cuando él se separó lentamente.

—Princesa…— su cálido aliento chocó con sus labios— Ella me usó. Yo ni siquiera sabía que lo haría. Si te hubieras quedado más tiempo en el campo de fútbol hubieras escuchado que era algo que hizo para atraer la atención y los celos del chico que le gustaba. Después de que te marcharas en la fiesta, ni siquiera la escuché y te seguí corriendo. Necesitaba llegar hacia ti rápidamente…

Sus palabras eliminaron cualquier rastro de frío y dolor que hubiera quedado en su cuerpo. Oh, Dios, había sido tan estúpida… Y él tan… tan… Necesitaba volver a sentirlo, así que, sin dejar que continuara hablando, enterró sus dedos en los cabellos de su nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella con precisión. Y sus labios volvieron a unirse. Y Yona se sintió desfallecer cuando sus bocas se movieron, cuando él le mordió el labio inferior suavemente, cuando notó las manos de él abarcar su cintura para acortar la distancia que los separabas.

Porque jamás habría imaginado lo bien se sentiría besarlo.

Pasó un segundo o una eternidad -no estaba ella muy segura- cuando tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxígeno. Ninguno de los dos se movió más de lo necesario mientas sus pulmones luchaban por conseguir el aire necesario.

—Lo siento— susurró él con la voz demasiado ronca— Por largarme. Por ser tan gilipollas.

—Lo fuiste— asintió ella y una pequeña sonrisa floreció en sus labios— Pero yo también lo fui, no debí haberme comportado así… Ni en la fiesta… ni hoy. Tenía…

Hak, haciendo gana de ese sexto sentido que siempre le había caracterizado, chistó suavemente para hacerla callar y alzó una de sus manos para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Lo sé. Los dos fuimos unos idiotas, ¿vale?

Ella echó el rostro ligeramente hacia atrás y su sonrisa cambió a una mueca indignada.

—Pero tú lo fuiste más.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Bueno, eso está por verse. Ya lo discutiremos, aunque desde ya te digo tengo muchos argumentos a favor.

—Hak…— frunció el ceño.

—Princesa…— intentó imitar su tono, aunque la sonrisa divertida de sus labios lo dificultaba mucho.

Ella iba a replicar, pero de nuevo sintió sus labios y cualquier rastro de queja murió en ese instante.

Todavía tenían mucho de qué hablar, ambos lo sabían; todavía tenían que aclarar las cosas, lo ocurrido en los últimos días, todos estos años, pero no había ninguna prisa. Se había pasado años ignorante del pequeño pedazo de cielo que había tenido a su lado y, aunque conocía lo bien que se estaba entre los brazos de este chico, en todos los años que llevaban durmiendo juntos, él nunca la había sostenido con esa firmeza ni cariño, nunca la había apretado como si tuviera miedo a que se desvaneciera en sus brazos. Ahora, ante ella, se abría un nuevo mundo. Una nueva vida, llena de peleas, risas y besos. Al lado del chico que siempre había sosteniéndola, agarrándola cuando se tropezaba, la persona en la que más confiaba.

Quién le hubiera dicho, en aquel tiempo en el que refunfuñaba sobre lo idiota que era, que terminaría derritiéndose en sus brazos, adorando la forma en la que sus cuerpos parecían encajar el uno con el otro.

Sí, tenían toda la vida para hablar.

Ahora, y lo más importante, era recuperar el tiempo perdido.

* * *

**No sabéis lo difícil que se me ha hecho escribir este capítulo, de verdad. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Pero creo que no puedo estar más orgulloso de él; de la historia en realidad, porque aunque todo salió a partir de la imagen de Hak abrazando a Yona como si fuera su peluche particular, el saber que se ha convertido a ellos y que he disfrutado como una niña escribiéndolo... Dios, no sé ni que podría decir.**

**Hago una breve y obligatoria mención a la escena de la confesión de Hak, porque desde el segundo uno supe que tendría que aparecer. Es decir, creo que es la mejor habida y por haber y como tal se merecía honrarla. Espero que no haya quedado muy fuera de lugar con el fic. **

**Otra cosa más que me gustaría decir: a pesar de lo que pueda parecer... NO LLOREIS, CHICXS, PORQUE ESTE NO ES EL FINAL MUAJAJAJAJ. Sep, como leeis, lo tenía guardado en la manga: cuando terminé de escribir el capítulo supe que todavía quedaba mucho que contar, así que, esta historia tendrá un epílogo (que cortito precisamente no es y aseguro que será menos dramáticos que estos, necesitaba escribir algo "divertido" de ellos). Así que solo os queda esperar. **

**Como último apunte, pero no por ello menos importante, me gustaría agradecer a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí -fantasmas o no-, y de nuevo dedicarle este capitulo especialmente a unas personitas:**

Hak's Lil Slt:** La ceguera de Yona es milenaria, se conoce hasta en los fics JAJAJAJAJAJAJA un poco más y le ponía un cartelino en la frente para que lo viera cada mañana al despertarse y se diera cuenta. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este!**

kibun No Tenshi: **Te juro que un día de estos te dedico una altar en mi cuarto, de verdad. No sabes lo feliz y lo deseosa que estoy por leer tus comentarios en cada capítulo. He estado asustada por no saber estar a la altura ni haber sabido manejarlos bien, pero si tu dices que si, tendré que creerte, qué menos. Sobre el capítulo, cuando yo estaba escribiendo la escena yo misma me estaba sintiendo Yona y lo único que quería era tirarlo de la cama y darle fuerte con la almohada (pero sabemos que Yona nunca haría eso, ay) En fin, espero que este final haya estado a la altura y lo que si te prometo es que en el epílogo habrá más de ellos, además momentos buenos (un secreto: ¡me divertí mucho escribiéndolo! Solo te digo que hay una graduación, allá a lo lejos...) Pero bueno, no me enrollo más, que no quiero ser muy pesada. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y respecto a la situación actual, la estoy llevando lo mejor posible (HakYona se ha beneficiado de ello). ¡Espero que a ti te estén yendo bien las cosas!**

Carla: **siento contestarte en español porque en ingles soy malísima pero intentaré hacerlo lo más fácil posible. ¡Muchas gracias por tu reviews! Y, sí, yo también pienso que se habría quitado muchos problemas si lo hubiera besado desde un primer momento, pero es Yona, ¿qué podemos hacer?. **

Windrose: **Bueno, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, no hubiéramos tenido historia, hay que concedérselo (?) ¡Muchas gracias por tu crítica y espero que la sorpresita te haya gustado! Estos chicos aún tienen cosas que decir y yo no puedo más que obedecer sus voluntades... ¡muchos besos!**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Epilogue

—Entonces… ¿tienes ya vestido? — preguntó Kaya mientras se dirigían a la salida del instituto. A su alrededor, las conversaciones y risas parecían estar al rojo vivo, no hacían más que subir de nivel; se notaba que era el último día de clase, para algunos de forma definitiva.

Entre ellos, esas dos muchachas que estaban charlando en ese momento.

—De última hora y justo, pero sí. Ayer pude conseguirlo— suspiró Yona, pensando en la odisea que había tenido que pasar el día anterior.

—Deberías haber venido con Yun-Ho y conmigo cuando fuimos a comprar los vestidos.

—Ya, bueno… ya sabes, estaba un poco ocupada— se encogió la chica, rememorando lo bueno que había sido ese fin de semana.

Kaya le sonrió, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba insinuando y se rio por lo bajo. Salieron al exterior del edificio entre risas y Yona se detuvo a mitad de la frase que estaba diciendo cuando sus ojos advirtieron en la figura que se encontraba recargada en el lateral de un coche, un coche que le resultaba _demasiado _familiar.

Soltó un gritito por lo bajo debido a la sorpresa y emoción que la recorrió y todo su alrededor pasó a un segundo plano cuando echó a correr. Lo escuchó reír y vio tan solo tuvo tiempo de sacar las manos del bolsillo y dar un paso hacia ella, antes de que su cuerpo se estrellase con el suyo. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso, el-tan-esperado-beso-de-bienvenida, y Yona sintió como se derretía cuando lo percibió sonreír sobre sus labios.

—¡Hak! — apretó los brazos en torno al cuello de él— ¿Por qué no me has dicho que estabas aquí? Creí que no llegabas hasta esta tarde.

—Me adelanté— la curvatura de él se incrementó y se inclinó para darle otro beso— Si te lo hubiera dicho, me hubiera perdido esa mirada de tonta que se ha puesto por un momento.

Ella gruñó por lo bajo y le dio un golpe en el hombro, causando más risas de parte del muchacho.

—Eres un idiota— se separó, lanzándole una mirada enfadada.

—No puedes quejarte de no haberlo sabido desde el principio, princesa.

Una tercera persona se acercó a dónde estaban ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, Hak, ¿qué tal? — le saludó Kaya.

—Todo muy bien— le correspondió la sonrisa ligeramente— ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué? ¿Estáis nerviosas?

—Para nada— se apresuró a decir Yona, ganándose una mirada por parte de su novio, quién no se lo había creído. Dio muestra de ello, arqueando una de sus cejas— De verdad— insistió— Solo es quedarnos sentados, esperar a que nos llamen, recibir un dichoso diploma y, ala, si te he visto no me acuerdo.

—Ignórala— suspiró Kaya— Lleva así desde hace un par de semanas y no hay quién la aguante— le confió a Hak, que sonrió divertido— Bueno, creo que hoy no necesitas que te lleve a casa Yona, ya tienes a tu chófer privado. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? ¡Hasta luego chicos!

La pareja la despidió, viéndola dirigirse a su coche que estaba casi a la otra punta del aparcamiento. Después, ellos también emprendieron la marcha y Yona no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando entró en el coche y el familiar aroma de Hak que había en el interior entró por sus fosas nasales. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos.

—¿Los chicos también se han adelantado? — preguntó mientras se dedicaba a buscar alguna canción en la radio.

—Solo Kija, vinimos juntos. Los demás llegarán esta tarde. Creo que incluso Zeno tenía un examen esta mañana.

—Vaya…

Una de sus canciones favoritas empezó a sonar y, aunque estaba ya empezada, la dejó y se reclinó sobre su asiento.

—¿Y a ti cómo te han ido? ¿Ya los has terminado? — ella ya lo sabía; no por nada se pasaban casi todo el día hablando por mensajes y llamadas, pero quería asegurarse.

—Ajá. Soy libre, aunque todavía estoy a expensas para que me den la nota. No estoy seguro de lo que pueda pasar con Derecho mercantil…

—¿Esa es la asignatura que tenías con el hombre que se dedicaba a leer las diapositivas?

—Sí. Y metió algo que solo había en los manuales.

—Hmmm…

Hak, aprovechando que estaba parado en un semáforo en rojo, le echó un vistazo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Yona parpadeó y le mostró una sonrisa.

—¿A mí? Nada.

—Venga ya— bufó él, emprendiendo el camino— ¿Te crees que soy tonto? No respondas— añadió cuando la vio sonreír burlona y abrir la boca— Era una pregunta retórica, pero a la que te hice antes sí que espero una respuesta.

—No seas pesado, Hak, que no me pasa nada— refunfuñó ella, cruzándose de brazos, en el momento que entraban por la calle donde vivían.

Hak aparcó enfrente de la casa y se giró a mirarla; Yona le sostuvo la mirada con más resolución de la que realmente sentía.

—Princesa…

—¿Podemos hablarlo luego? — frunció el ceño— Por favor.

Lo vio suspirar y, pasando un mechón de su cabello por detrás de la oreja, terminó atrayéndola hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

—Muy bien, pero no creas que me olvidaré de esto.

—Tranquilo, no lo esperaba.

Y la charla fue nuevamente detenida para hacer algo muchísimo más entretenido.

·

—¡Qué guapa estás! — le sonrió Tae-Yeon mirándola por encima del sofá— Ese color rosa te sienta muy bien.

—Muchas gracias, cariño, tú también estás muy guapo.

—Hak— el niño le dio un codazo a la persona que se encontraba sentado a su lado— Ha llegado Yona. ¡Hak!

—Un momento— murmuró este, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, ignorando como su novia ponía los ojos en blanco— Que me queda matar a este tipo y me paso el nivel.

Yona conocía demasiado bien al muchacho como para enfadarse o irritarse siquiera por su comportamiento.

—Eres un idiota— sacudió Tae-Yeon, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia donde la chica estaba terminando de guardar las cosas en el bolso— Como sigas así, un día encontrará a alguien mejor que tú.

Yona rio ante el comentario y Hak refunfuñó algo por lo bajo que ninguno llegó a entender. Finalmente, una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando terminó destruyendo a su enemigo.

—¡Toma ya! ¡Llevaba meses esperando para pasarme la misión! — se levantó del sofá como si fuera un niño— ¡Ya verás cuando se lo diga a Jae…— su voz se detuvo cuando, al girarse, se encontró con una Yona cruzada de brazos y un Tae-Yeon mirándolo burlón a su lado— Vaya, estás preciosa, Yona— terminó por decir, mirándola de arriba abajo con intensidad.

Él también lo estaba con ese traje chaqueta oscuro que le quedaba bastante ceñido, la camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos y sin rastro de corbata alguna -ya sabía que Hak sería incapaz de ponérsela-; la vista que tenía de él era… exquisita, pero no dejaría que él descubriera lo mucho que la trastornaba el verlo así. No, si quería ahorrarse que se burlara de ella y de su "atontada" mente.

—¿Ya estás preparada? — sonrió él inocentemente.

Yona suspiró y cerrando el bolso, se lo colgó en el hombro.

—Sí, ya están a punto de venir a recogerme.

—¿Quieres que te lleve yo mejor?

—No— sacudió la cabeza, acercándose a él— He quedado con Kaya en que vendría a por mí, sabes que los estudiantes tenemos que estar media hora antes en el edificio— colocó una palma en el pecho, alisando una arruga inexistente de la camisa, y sonrió cuando vio como la respiración de él se detenía un momento.

—B-bien. Iré yo entonces con el abuelo y los demás.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando vio como inclinaba el rostro en su dirección, aguardando el beso, pero el ruido de unas pisadas la distrajo, junto con la voz de Tae-Yeon, acercándose a ellos.

—¡Qué viene el abuelo! ¡Alerta! ¡Alerta!

Yona sintió a Hak gruñir sobre sus labios antes de soltar un suspiro y alejarse. Ella rió. Desde que le dijeron sobre la relación de ellos – más bien, Yona lo obligó a hacerlo-, el viejo tenía a su nieto más firme que un palo y se había vuelto más estricto. «Bajo mi techo se respetan a las mujeres, muchacho impertinente», le había advertido después de estar una hora hablándole sobre las relaciones -una conversación que preferían dejar en el olvido- y cómo el hecho de que vivieran juntos no haría las cosas más fáciles.

Se colocaron uno junto al otro y cuando Yona advirtió la mueca de sus labios, escondiendo una sonrisa, cogió su mentón y atrajo sus labios lo justo para que estos se unieran por un segundo. Cuando se separaron, la sonrisa volvía a encontrarse en el rostro de su chico.

—El salón es demasiado grande para que estéis ahí los dos— gruñó Mundok una vez apareció por la puerta. El traje de chaqueta le sentaba como un guante a pesar de su edad y, al contrario que su nieto, una lustrosa corbata azul rodeaba su cuello— Venga, aire, aire. Chico, ponte en medio— gruñó en dirección a Tae-Yeon.

Hak puso los ojos en blanco pero terminó alejándose; un solo paso, eso sí. No veía el momento de escapar de aquella casa, que, aunque tenía muy buenos recuerdos en ella, el maniático control del viejo estaba a punto de desquiciarlo. Intentaba acatar las órdenes _casi siempre_, pero el no poder siquiera darle la mano a su novia en su presencia… Qué largo se le iba a hacer el verano… y que lejana se encontraba la noche…

—¡Pero qué bonita estás! — sonrió Ai, ajena a la tensión en el ambiente que había entre abuelo y nieto, entrando en el salón— ¿Te has hecho tú ese recogido? Te queda muy bien, querida— se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—¿Sí? Pues bien que me ha costado media hora que me quedara bien— respondió ella, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse. No le gustaba ser receptora de tanto piropo, aunque técnicamente ese fuera _su día_— ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde tenía ese conjunto?

Ai rió entre dientes y se separó.

—Lo que encuentra una rebuscando en el armario— se encogió de hombros con inocencia. Entonces, captó algo por el rabillo del ojo y su semblante se transformó en una meca de enfado. Colocando ambas manos en las caderas, se giró hacia el más pequeño y le clavó la mirada— ¡Tae-Yeon! ¡¿Pero se puede saber qué haces todavía sin los zapatos?! ¡Corre ahora mismo a ponértelo! ¡Que tenemos que llegar a tiempo a coger sitio en primera fila!

—Ai, los asientos están desig… Da igual— sacudió la cabeza Hak cuando vio que ella no le hacía ni caso, centrada como estaba en adecentar al pequeño de la casa; de pronto, se había dado cuenta de que la corbata la tenía mal puesta y el pelo mal peinado.

Yona observó la escena con una pequeña sonrisa y fue un claxon escuchándose en la calle lo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Kaya ya está ahí! ¡Nos vemos luego! — se despidió acercándose al abuelo para darle un beso en la mejilla; pensó hacer lo mismo con Ai y Tae-Yeon pero ambos estaban dirigiéndose a la habitación de él y Yona no deseaba ser la receptora de esa mala mirada que tenía la mujer en el rostro.

Así que solo le quedaba… Hak que, desde el lugar donde no se había movido, arqueó una ceja, retándola.

—Las manitas donde las vea si no quieres tener que comer como las gallinas a partir de ahora, muchacho— espetó Mundok, quién parecía observarlos con los ojos entrecerrados.

Yona se acercó a él lentamente, ninguno de los dos tenía intención alguna de apartar la mirada, y como ella le estaba dando la espalda al abuelo, no se reprimió cuando su sonrisa adquirió un matiz divertido.

—Te espero allí— susurró mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla; nada de besos en la boca en presencia del abuelo, y los de la mejilla, castos y breves. No hay provocar al diablo si no se quieren consecuencias.

—En primera fila, como dice Ai— respondió él, burlón.

Entonces, vio como la sonrisa de ella se ampliaba y un perverso brillo se apoderaba de sus ojos. No tuvo tiempo a asimilar lo que había ocurrido antes de sentir como ella se alzaba sobre las puntillas de sus pies una vez más y atrapaba su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Sintió sus piernas temblar, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, y sus manos acunaros las caderas de ella en un acto inconsciente.

_Gran error. _

—¡Suéltala, maldito pervertido! — exclamó Mundok, prácticamente echando fuego por la boca. «Yona es demasiado buena para ti, y no dejaré que la corrompas. Así que cualquier comportamiento indebido será culpa tuya, ¿me has entendido?», le había dicho una vez.

Sintió a Yona riéndose sobre sus labios antes de alejarse del todo y, después de guiñarle un ojo, se escabulló de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Dentro, Hak se quedó atrapado con un dragón de ocho cabezas que pensaba afilar su dentadura con sus huesos.

·

Yona casi se puso a llorar allí en medio de la gente, cuando, después de bajar del escenario con su diploma en mano y haberse escurrido entre la cantidad de familiares y amigos que había ido al evento, se encontró a _sus chicos_ charlando entre ellos en una de las esquinas más alejada del gimnasio del instituto.

—¡Chicos!

A pesar del alto nivel de ruido que había en aquel espacio cerrado, Yona fue escuchada, atrayendo la atención de todos a ella. La sonrisa que le dedicaron, junto con el brillo de orgullo de sus miradas, fue suficiente para hacer que sus piernas temblaran, pero consiguió reponerse y dio un par de codazos más antes de llegar hasta ellos.

No supo quién fue el primero al que abrazó hasta que el inconfundible aroma a bosque y sol entró por sus fosas nasales. Y entonces, entró en un espiral de besos, abrazos y alguna que otra lágrima de su parte. No quería, pero es que les había echado tanto de menos…

—¡Felicidades, señorita! — rió Zeno, apretándola fuertemente contra él— ¡Zeno está muy muy feliz por haber presenciado este día! ¡Estás espléndida!

—Este vestido te sienta muy bien, Yona querida— le piropeó Jae-Ha con su guiño de ojos— Aunque yo creo que eres tú la que lo hace más bello todavía.

— Felicidades, Yona— palabras escuetas de parte de Shin-Ah, pero el brillo de su mirada le decía muchísimo más que cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de sus labios.

— La ceremonia ha sido muy bonita, Yona— le sonrió Kija, con su sonrojo semi perenne en sus mejillas— Estoy muy feliz por ti, enhorabuena.

—¡Ya era hora! Mis clases online han servido de algo, ¿eh? ¡Graduada por fin! — Yoon la apretó en un fortísimo abrazo que en el casi la dejó sin respiración.

Yona recibió todas las muestras de cariño, con los "gracias" saliendo sin parar de sus labios, y no pudo evitar fijarse en lo guapo que iban todos. Había pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que habían estado reunidos todos juntos -después los había visto conforme iban volviendo a la ciudad unos días- y no pudo evitar sentirse como una mamá gallina con sus polluelos, haciéndoles notar lo _mucho_ -imperceptible para cualquier ojo humano salvo el de ella- que habían cambiado en esos meses.

Y es que esos últimos dos años, cuando todos habían volado del nido, despidiéndose para ir a la universidad mientras ella todavía seguía en el instituto, se le habían hecho cuesta arriba. Por supuesto, no solo lo decía por Hak -que era gran parte del problema- sino también el saber que no podría llamar a Kija para que dieran una vuelta, que no tendría a Zeno robándole las patatas en el almuerzo, que ya no habría más malas miradas por parte de las chicas cuando ella iba a animar a sus amigos al entrenamiento, que no podría revolverle el pelo a Yoon por el simple hecho de molestarle… Esos dos últimos años se le habían hecho eternos en mucho sentidos. De un momento a otro, había pasado de estar rodeado constantemente por ellos a estar… _sola… _porque incluso el _inteligentísimo_ Yoon había adelantado un par de cursos.

Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar esas cosas, sino de disfrutar que estaban juntos de nuevo.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Hak, quién se encontraba observándola apartado del grupo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Aprovechó que Kaya también se había unido al grupo y que el Mundok estaba charlando con la abuela de Kija para tirarse hacia él, que la acogió con los brazos abiertos.

—Felicidades, graduada— susurró él con la sonrisa aún más amplia, abarcando sus caderas.

—Gracias, universitario— le respondió ella antes de hacer que sus labios se juntaran. Como cada vez que pasaba, la realidad desapareció y solamente sintió, escuchó y saboreó al que chico que la sostenía en sus brazos con ternura.

—¡Yona, Yona, no sabes lo feliz que estoy! — exclamó Tae-Yeon de pronto, cortándolos abruptamente al aparecer entre los dos— Disimulad que el abuelo está mirando para acá— cuchicheó antes de sonreír ampliamente— ¡¿Cuándo nos vamos a hacer la foto que me prometiste?!

Yona rió cuando escuchó el bufido de parte del muchacho, antes de inclinarse para susurrarle al oído.

—No veo el momento para que llegue esta noche.

·

—Mira, mira— llamó su atención Kaya, cogiéndola del brazo.

Yona dejó de escuchar a Yoon momentáneamente para girarse en la dirección que le estaba señalando ella y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a Yun-Ho saliendo del establecimiento de la mano de, ni más ni menos, que Geun-Tae.

—¿Qué estás mirando? — inquirió Yoon cuando vio como los ojos de ambas chicas se ampliaban incrédulos. Él intentó descubrirlo por sí solo, pero era tanta la gente que había en el lugar que le pareció imposible, tantos cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sentados en las mesas apartadas a la pared o en la zona recreativa.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que las chicas compartiesen una mirada, sonrieran ampliamente y después se echasen a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Vale, creo que deberíais dejar de beber ya— refunfuñó el muchacho, a quién no le sentaba muy bien sentirse ajeno a un conocimiento compartido.

En ese momento, Kaya sintió una mano en la cintura y el sonriente rostro de Zeno apareció a su lado.

—¡Hola, hola! ¡¿De qué os reís?! — estaba achispado y no lo escondía mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de la chica y la atraía a ella para depositar un beso en la parte alta de la cabeza.

También apareció Hak entre la gente y la mueca que tenía en sus labios hizo reír a la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? Has perdido por lo veo, ¿no? — le picó cuando se colocó junto a ella.

—Algún día descubriré como hace trampas Jae-Ha al billar y demostraré que yo soy mejor.

—Tú lo que eres es un refunfuñón— sujetó su mentón e hizo que se inclinara sobre ella para darle un piquito en los labios—, que tiene muy mal perder.

—Yo no siento haber perdido, al menos en lo que me interesa de verdad— respondió él roncamente, dejándose hacer.

Yona sintió esos familiares dragones -sí, esos que nunca desaparecerían- en el estómago cuando lo escuchó y tuvo que retener el impulso de cogerlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta el baño más cercano que estuviera vacío.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? Estoy que me muero de sed— dijo una vez se separaron. En los segundos que necesitó Yona para aclararse la mente, descubrió que sus amigos se habían ido, dejándolos solos.

—Claro, vamos.

Se acercaron a la barra y un sonriente Maya después de despachar a un par chicos a su lado, se dirigió a ellos. Hicieron su pedido y lo vieron moverse por la barra, esquivando a sus compañeros con verdadera maestría y agilidad mientras se lo preparaban.

En un principio, la fiesta de graduación se hacía en el gimnasio del instituto, pero después de que año tras año este quedara en muy mal estado por la locura en la que se convertía la fiesta y que uno de ellos este estuviera a punto de salir ardiendo, decidieron cancelar el festejo y que solamente fuera la entrega de diploma. Ese fue el año en el que _se largaban _los chicos, así que Jae-Ha, Zeno y los demás de curso, al verse sin "esa diversión obligatoria para todo adolescente", removieron cielo y tierra para que buscar un sitio. Y después de mucho insistir, consiguieron convencer a la _amabilísima_ Gi-Gan, quién lo hizo a cambio de que aseguraran que solamente darían alcohol a los mayores de edad y no destrozaran su local. El mismo Jae-Ha aseguró hacerse cargo de que eso no ocurriera -aunque después en la realidad hubiera estado centrado en otra cosa- y, al ver la caja que hizo esa noche, Gi-Gan no puso ningún impedimento cuando le pidieron permiso al año siguiente y este.

—Aquí tenéis— les guiñó el ojo después de coger el dinero que le tendía Hak e iba a otro cliente.

Kija y Shin-Ah aparecieron entonces e iniciaron una conversación o al menos hicieron lo que pudieron por culpa de la música que se escuchaba por los altavoces. En algún momento, Yona vio a Zeno y Kaya bailando en medio de la pista improvisada y unos cuerpos a la derecha a Jae-Ha con una chica rubia, y el recuerdo de una fiesta un par de años atrás asaltó en su memoria. Qué diferencia a cómo estaban ahora...

—¡Vamos a bailar! — exclamó Yona, quién ya se encontraba un poco "contentilla". Sonriendo en disculpa a su par de amigos, cogió la mano de su novio y sin darle tiempo a pronunciar queja alguna, se adentraron en la pista de baile— ¡Me encanta esta canción!

Lo fuera a decir murió en los labios del muchacho cuando sintió el sinuoso cuerpo de su novia pegarse al suyo. No le gustaba mucho bailar, pero, oye, si había que hacer un esfuerzo por contentar a su princesa se hacía y punto; qué después no dijera nadie que no se desvivía por los caprichos de su chica.

La sonrisa de Yona se amplió cuando vio como él hacía el intento -bastante torpe había que decir; se movía muy bien en el campo, pero en la pista de baile la cosa era muy diferente- y jadeó cuando sintió las cálidas manos de él abarcando su cintura. Bailaron una canción tras otra y Hak no pudo más que maravillarse por lo bien que se movía Yona, como parecía llevar la voz cantante y conseguía que él no se viera como un pollo sin cabeza. En una de las veces, no evitó más la tentación que era esa boquita y terminó besándola allí en medio, siendo correspondido gustosamente. Cuando se separaron con la respiración jadeante y sus ojos violáceos brillando como dos luceros, Hak pensó que nunca la había visto tan hermosa y tan… _viva_ como en ese momento.

—¿Quieres salir un poco? — el cálido aliento de ella chocó con su oído, consiguiendo que se estremeciera— ¡Estoy que muero de calor!

Él se limitó a asentir, sabía que no lo escucharía, y se escabulleron entre la gente hasta la puerta, donde se amontaban algunos chicos que también habían salido a que le diera el aire o fumarse un cigarrillo; Jae-Ha era uno de los del segundo grupo y les hizo un saludo con la mano mientras asentía hacia algo que le estaba diciendo el chico con el que estaba hablando. Yona retuvo el impulso de acercarse a él y quitarle el cigarro de las manos. Desde que había entrado en la universidad gracias a la beca por el deporte, su adicción estaba muchísimo más controlada y solamente fumaba un par cuando estaba de fiesta, pero Yona prefería que no lo hiciera nunca. A pesar de eso, había terminado asumiendo que, por mucho que no le gustara que fumase, era su vida y ella no era nadie para exigirle o prohibirle algo.

Se apoyaron en el rincón que estaba más desierto y Yona soltó un suspiro inconsciente.

—Tengo los pies molidos— comentó mirándose los tacones que tenía puesto y reprochándose el haber elegido unos más alto de los que siempre usaba.

—Sigo pensando que para qué narices os ponéis las chicas esas cosas— sacudió la cabeza, exagerando la mueca de confusión en sus labios— Es sufrir por sufrir.

—Ay, perdona, pero no todo el mundo medimos un metro ochenta y ni nos viene unas piernas estilizadas de fábrica.

Hak se rió y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus labios quedaran a tan solo un palmo. Sí, bueno, esos dichosos tacones tenían algo bueno y es que esa boca estaba mucho más accesible para él, lo cual llevaba sacándole provecho desde el momento que el abuelo se largó a casa después de la ceremonia.

—¿Quieres irte ya a casa?

—¿Ya? Pero los chicos…

—Hemos quedado mañana para cenar, no te dará tiempo a echarles mucho de menos, créeme.

La sintió reír y después asentir con la cabeza. Se encontraba ya muy cansada y lo único que deseaba es acostarse y estar entre los brazos de su novio, demasiado los añorado en estos últimos meses.

Hak no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces.

·

Hicieron falta muchas conversaciones, que la mayoría acabaron en discusión, para que Hak aceptara estudiar lo que llevaba deseando siempre. La universidad que impartía esa carrera más cercana a donde vivían se encontraba a dos horas de camino y le parecía imposible ir y venir todos los días para que, al final del día, pudiera dormir junto a su novia.

A pesar de haber echado la solicitud dentro de los plazos establecidos -más por la insistencia de la pelirroja que por su propio interés- y que hubiera sido aceptado, el verano de después de que terminaran las clases, Hak se cerró en banda al hecho de marcharse. A todo el mundo le sorprendió esa decisión menos a Yona, que conocía bastante bien los motivos que lo habían llevado a ella, haciéndola sentir bastante culpable a pesar de lo que él pudiera decirle para quitarle importancia.

Durante el primer mes, ella calló. Insistió un par de veces, en las que rápidamente Hak consiguió cambiar de tema, y se consoló a ella misma -o intentó convencerse- de que la otra opción que había escogido el chico -y que se encontraba considerablemente más cerca- también estaba bien. Pero fue una tarde de veranos, en la que los chicos, ella y Kaya hicieron una excursión a un lago que había por allí a pasar el día, cuando finalmente abrió los ojos. Lo que en principio había sido una conversación banal entre amigos, había derivado a los planes de futuro, a las aspiraciones y deseos para la nueva vida a la que se iban a adentrar. Yona los escuchaba sonriendo orgullosa por el trascendental paso que estaba a punto de dar; cómo Jae-Ha pensaba hacer hasta lo imposible para jugar en la liga mundial de fútbol, lo apasionado que estaba Kija por empezar la carrera de historia, lo incrédulo que se encontraba Yoon al verse en la universidad, lo seguro que estaba Zeno del restaurante que pensaba abrir después de entrar en una academia de cocina, Shin-Ah adentrándose en el mundo de la psicología… Todos parecían brillar con luz propia… Todos menos Hak, y la pequeña sonrisa que él tenía – y que Yona sabía perfectamente que era forzada- consiguió que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos y se les cayera el alma a los pies.

¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta como para obligarlo a truncar sus sueños? ¿Cómo tenía la cara tan dura de aceptar el sacrificio como si nada? ¿Cómo podía mantenerse callada, ignorando la realidad?

No, no podía dejar que eso pasara. Era el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Y no pensaba obtener un "no" por respuesta.

Primero empezó con algún comentario casual en medio de una conversación, después siguió con dejar cosas delante de él que lo hicieran pensar; usó incluso el truco de empacharlo a películas tontas y predecibles donde el bien siempre ganaba y los protagonistas conseguían todos sus sueños. Finalmente, tras de una semana, cuando vio que Hak ya tenía un ceño que le llegaba al suelo, decidió plantarle cara y, escondiendo sus propios miedos y dudas, le "ordenó" que cuando terminara el verano, se marchara a la universidad a estudiar. Hak la miró como si se le hubiera caído un par de tornillos: «¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?»; ella supo que no le había entendido y matizó su mandato: «Relaciones internacionales, quiero decir».

Y fue cuando se desató el caos.

«Métete en tus asuntos», le había espetado él entre dientes.

«Ya lo estoy haciendo», había respondido ella.

Pero Hak no dio su brazo a torcer y Yona no pensaba ser menos.

Y por primera vez desde que se conocieron, Hak se enfadó tanto con Yona y ella lo hizo con él que incluso sus amigos, que habían conocido de primera mano el florecimiento del amor que se profesaban, vieron peligrar los cimientos de esa relación. Se llevaron días sin hablarse, sin estar siquiera en una misma habitación antes de uno se marchase refunfuñando por lo bajo, y ni que decir tiene que las noches eran el infierno encarnado. Ni el primero, ni el segundo ni el tercer día ella pudo dormir; al cuarto descansó por un par de horas ya rendida de puro agotamiento, y para el quinto apenas salió de la habitación.

Fue esa noche, serían la una o las dos de la madrugada, cuando Yona escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. Como había ocurrido hacía casi un año, la muchacha no se movió cuando lo sintió adentrarse en la habitación y tumbarse a su lado, ni tampoco cuando la atrajo a su pecho y le susurró: «Duerme, mañana hablaremos». Se dejó envolver en el calor de su cuerpo, en su embriagador aroma y el arrullo de su corazón.

A la mañana siguiente hablaron. Y se dijeron que se amaban. Y Yona le confesó lo culpable que se sentía. Y Hak insistió en que no pasaba nada. Y Yona le aseguró que estaría bien, que podría superarlo. Y Hak volvió a negarse. Y Yona lloró, aunque hizo lo posible para que no sucediera. Y Hak la besó.

Y volvieron a repetirse lo mucho que se amaban.

Al otro día volvieron a sacar el tema. Y esta vez, Hak escuchó todo lo que ella quería decir, callándose las réplicas que le asaltaban. Y Yona sonrió, agradecida y esperanzada, cuando vio que había plantado la semilla de la indecisión en su mirada.

Y fueron pasando los días, donde esa semilla fue regándose con cada palabra que salía de los labios de la chica -«Estaré bien. Debes hacer lo que deseas. Es tu futuro. No podré vivir pensando que por mi culpa arruinaste la oportunidad que siempre deseaste. Me costará, pero podré superarlo, de verdad. Te diré en cualquier momento que me sienta mal. Por favor, no lo tienes todo por la borda por mí. Solo eran dos años, hasta que yo me gradúe»-, y, lentamente, la idea fue echando raíces. Eran pequeñas y muy endebles, y al principio Yona tenía miedo de que se destruyeran por culpa de un fuerte viento, pero esta fue creciendo y el fruto de todos sus esfuerzos su mostraron cuando hasta el propio Hak bromeó una de las noches en las que ella se había molestado con él por algo que en realidad no tenía importancia y el muchacho le recordó lo mucho que le echaría de menos cuando se fuera.

El verano pasó y, alarmantemente rápido e imparable, septiembre fue acercándose. Yona tachaba los días en el calendario sintiendo como el peso que sentía en su pecho cada vez iba haciéndose más grande. Temía el momento en el que se marchara… pero, por él, estaba dispuesta a hacer hasta lo imposible. Se enfrentaría a sus miedos de una vez… y saldría ganadora.

La última noche, contradictoriamente, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir. Permanecieron allí, en silencio, sosteniéndose el otro al otro mientras sentían las horas ser arrancadas sin compasión. Yona deseó que esa noche fuera eterna mientras se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su novio; habría sido capaz de vender su alma al diablo si le aseguraban que Hak no se alejaría de su lado… Y sabía que Hak conocía cada uno de sus pensamientos, porque eran los suyos propios, pero ninguno dijo nada; pensaban que cualquier palabra que pudieran decir solo haría más daño.

Y un nuevo día llegó.

Y una nueva vida se abrió frente a sus ojos.

Costó… Nunca nadie supo lo mucho que sufrieron esas dos almas, buscándose en medio de la oscuridad, anhelando su cercanía… Costaron noches enteras sin dormir, agotada incapaz de hacerlo; llamadas que duraban toda noche, solo con la intención de escuchar su respiración al otro lado del aparato; reencuentros en los fines de semanas que parecían volver a insuflarle la energía y vida que necesitaba… Semanas y semanas.

Y, entonces, una noche, en medio de una conversación -él comentándole las novedades de su clases-Yona… se durmió. Y no se despertó hasta la mañana siguiente.

Y al otro día, era madrugada cuando volvió caer en la inconsciencia.

Y al siguiente lo mismo.

Y cuando volvió Hak ese fin de semana, lo arrastró a su cama, incapaz de permanecer alejada de él. Porque había dormido, sí, pero jamás descansaría como cuando estaba junto a él. Y ambos temieron que todos los avances desaparecieran cuando él se fuera el domingo. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

Y, efectivamente, la primera noche que estuvo sola no durmió. Pero la siguiente sí. Y la otra. Y la otra.

Y Hak volvió y cuando se marchó, ella consiguió dormir. Bastante menos de lo que recomendaban, pero ya no era un zombi cuando se levantaba, y cada día que pasaba… iba haciéndolo un poquito más.

Nunca nadie supo lo mucho que lloró Yona cuando se creyó "curada". Solamente él, que la escuchaba al otro lado del aparato, y sentía su corazón inflarse por la alegría y el deseo de abrazarla y sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Ahora, el querer dormir con él había pasado de ser una necesidad fisiológica… a un anhelo, a un deseo que nacía de su amor por él. Y Hak había estado junto a ella, en sus idas y venidas, apoyándola y alentándola, sosteniéndola cuando se creía incapaz de continuar. Nunca había dejado de confiar en que lo conseguiría…

Y solo por eso, Yona supo, que si fuera físicamente posible, se habría enamorado una vez más de él.

·

—¡Shh! — chistó ella, bajando ella también el volumen de su voz para no hablar muy alto.

Como despertaran al abuelo debían decir adiós al plan de dormir juntos porque este era capaz de sentarse en el pasillo de brazos y plantar vigilancia toda la noche. No habría sido la primera vez que lo habría hecho… al menos hasta que _casualmente_ Ai se levantaba y lo mandaba de vuelta a la cama entre collejas y murmullos.

Hak rió y tuvo que esconder el rostro en el hueco del cuello de su novia para amortiguar el sonido mientras Yona abría la puerta de la habitación. Rápidamente entraron y cerraron la puerta.

—No sabes lo mucho que te echado de menos…— susurró plantando besos por toda la piel expuesta.

—Creo que me puedo hacer una idea— respondió ella dándose la vuelta para que pudieran mirarse cara a cara. La sonrisa sesgada que había en los labios del muchacho la dejó sin aliento y su sangre empezó a correr, calentándose a un ritmo vertiginoso— Porque a mí me ha pasado lo mismo…

Se besaron y el mundo desapareció a su alrededor. Después de casi sin dos meses sin verlo -las últimas semanas, con ambos de exámenes finales, apenas habían podido visitarse-, las llamadas de Skype o los mensajes no habían llenado ni una tercera parte de ese anhelo que sentía. Pero ahora había llegado el verano, dos meses para disfrutar junto a él y junto a sus amigos, sin pensar en el día de mañana, porque si lo hacía…

Un gemido por lo bajo salió de sus labios cuando Hak rompió el beso.

—¿Qué pasa?

_"¿Por qué tiene que conocerme tan bien?", _gruñó en su mente.

—Nada.

Hak se separó. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, Yona conocía perfectamente cómo se vería: las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios inflamados. Sus ojos azules brillando como dos luceros, a los cuales ella sería atraída como polillas a la luz.

—No he olvidado lo de esta mañana.

—Claro que no— bufó por lo bajo, alejándose hacia el armario en busca de la camiseta del equipo que había conseguido robarle a Hak y que muchas veces usaba de pijama.

—Venga, princesa…— lo escuchó decir al otro lado de la habitación.

—Hak, creo que este no es un buen momento. Es tarde.

—Y mañana no tenemos que levantarnos temprano. Además, yo no estoy cansado, ¿tú sí?

Yona suspiró, terminando por pasarse la camiseta por encima -atrás había quedado cualquier rastro de vergüenza por podría haber entre ellos- antes de sentir las manos de él rodeando su cintura.

—Dime qué te pasa, por favor. Creí que todo estaba bien— había un matiz de inquietud en su voz que la conmovió.

—No, no tiene nada que ver contigo— se apresuró aclararle, girando en sus brazos— Son solo… tonterías mías.

—¿No habíamos quedado en que nada de lo que te pasaba era "una tontería"? — replicó con retintín los dos últimos vocablos.

—No…— murmuró, bajando la mirada— Hak, no sé qué hacer.

—¿Respecto a qué? — inquirió él con suavidad.

—Respecto a mi vida. A mi futuro— se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se conectaron con los de él— No sé lo que quiero hacer.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla, esperando que ella se desahogara.

—Lo que quiero decir es que acabo de graduarme en el instituto y pronto iré a la universidad. Y que estoy entre dos carreras, sin saber cuál quiero hacer. O peor, hay veces en las que me pregunto si estoy preparada para hacerlo, si es mejor escoger otra cosa. Recuerdo cuanto ustedes estabais en este momento y parecíais tan decidido en lo que queríais hacer… Incluso Kaya sabe que va a ser enfermera. Y después estoy yo…

—Eh— susurró, deteniéndola, cuando vio como su ceño se iba haciendo más pronunciado conforme iba hablando. Acunó su rostro e hizo que sus ojos se conectaran—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres una niña tonta?

—¿Y yo te he dicho alguna vez que eres un est…?— sus palabras quedaron a la mitad cuando sintió sus labios cubriendo los suyos— Pensé que querías hablar, pero solo me has insultado y besado— jadeó una vez se separaron; su corazón iba a mil y tenía los ojos brillantes.

—¿Ves? Estoy siendo igual de absurdo que tú— sonrió ladeadamente cuando vio la mirada de sorpresa que le echó. Seguidamente, suspiró y la atrajo a sus brazos— Vale, ya, me pongo serio. En serio, princesa, tienes una horrible tendencia que magnificarlo todo. ¿Y qué si no sabes? No todo el mundo es igual, hay gente que lo tiene claro desde el principio, hay gente no sabe lo que quiere hacer hasta que no es mayor, hay que gente se arrepiente en medio de sus estudios o años después, e incluso hay gente que necesita equivocarse para darse cuenta de las cosas.

—Pero… el abuelo… Ai… Tae-Yeon… están todos tan entusiasmados…— recordó el orgullo de todos— Incluso los chicos y tú.

—De verdad, si es que de buena, eres hasta tonta.

—¡Oye!

Hak acunó su rostro hasta que ambos quedaron a la misma altura y clavó su mirada en la suya con intensidad.

—Vamos a ver, Yona, es tú vida y por supuesto que nosotros nos alegramos viendo como creces, como vas superándote cada día porque queremos lo mejor para ti, pero nunca será al margen de tus deseos. Ve a la universidad si así lo deseas, haz un maldito curso de jardinería incluso, o quédate en casa bordando y preparando meriendas con tus amigas— sonrió ante la mueca de sus labios— Sí, ya, no harás eso, lo sé. Pero lo que quiero decirte y quiero que entiendas es que el futuro está en tus manos y tanto yo como los demás estaremos contigo decidas lo que decidas.

Parecía absurdo, pero conforme lo iba escuchando, el peso parecía haber estado aplastando su pecho fue desapareciendo.

— Además, también tienes la opción permanecer en mi cama conmigo todo el día— sonrió con esa sonrisa que conseguía volverla loca— Lo has hecho estos años, ¿por qué no toda una vida?

—Qué más quisieras tú— susurró ella correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

—Empecemos disfrutando del verano, princesa. Ya nos enfrentaremos a lo haga falta después.

—Juntos.

—En la cama.

Yona rió y lo besó.

De pronto, el futuro ya no le parecía tan malo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ahora sí que sí, este es el fin...**

**Increíble, jamás pensaría que una imagen que tendría de HakYona durmiendo juntos en la misma cama terminaría siendo... esto. ¡Y qué llegaría tan lejos! No sabéis lo orgullosa que estoy de esta historia, el largo camino que he recorrido junto a ellos: amándolos y odiándolos, exasperandome por ellos, deseando que abrieran los ojos... Y míralos ahora, lo bien que parecen estar. Ay, voy a llorar. **

**Pero bueno, las cosas no duran eternamente, y yo estoy muy satisfecha con los resultados. Y espero que vosotros también y os haya gustado tanto como a mí al escribirlos. **

**Muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han estado junto a mí desde el principio, silenciosamente o con las maravillosas palabras que os habéis tomado la molestia de transmitirme; a todos los que sois nuevos y habéis llegado al final; a todos los que me han apoyado ya sea por Twitter o por aquí... De verdad, no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento.**

**Esta historia os la dedico a ustedes porque sé que no hubiera sido nada sin vuestra presencia. **

**¡Os lleváis un pedacito de mi corazón con vosotros!**

**Pd: No sabéis lo que me he reído escribiendo las escenas de Mundok y su control con los chicos.¡Me partía de risa!**


End file.
